Children of the Apocalypse
by HAWKEYE21343
Summary: Sequel to my Amazing story. Changes are coming how will the X-men handle it
1. Chapter 1

Christmas

Peter and Rogue were getting their house ready for Pipers first Christmas; Peter had gotten a tree while Rogue and May decorated the house. They had a big turkey in the freezer and May was looking to teach Rogue how to prepare some of Peter's favorite Christmas delights.

"Let's start with the Cranberries Anna."

May never Called Rogue anything but Anna, normally she would hate it but Rogue wasn't so bothered when May called her that

"Why are you teaching Meh all this May?"

"Oh My dear Anna it is tradition in my family that a woman teaches her daughter the proper way to her man's heart."

"But Ah'm not your daughter"

"Yes you are dear, you have been for a long time now" May smiles and turned back to watching May prepare the food.

Inside the mansion Peter was helping Scott and the Professor load up the van for the students who were leaving for the holidays. Normally Scott would leave to go see his brother, but he was away at a surfing competition in California, and Jean decided to invite her parents to the institute to tell them that she and Scott were not only engaged but also Pregnant. Scott lamented at that conversation.

Kurt was getting ready to leave to go Germany to visit his Parents and couldn't wait to see them but before he left he had to say goodbye to Amanda and he teleported to her Parents place. Recently Kurt had told her parents that he was a mutant and showed them what he looked like. They were very welcoming right from the start being that they were of a minority; they sympathised with Kurt and were happy to let them date their daughter.

Kitty Decided to stay this year. Her father was busy working on a new project for Stark industries, it wasn't easy letting go of his position at Lockheed but when the reveal of mutants came out his superiors wanted him to work on creating a means to police and capture mutants. Her father refused and was forced to quit. Kitty called up Tony and got him to offer her dad a job within the Stark propulsion labs. Since then things couldn't have been better for the Pryde family until her mom passed away in a car crash. The roads were icy and some dumb kid with his two best friends decided to party hard and drive home they ran a red light and T-boned Kitty`s mom killing her on impact. Since then Kitty`s father had been burying himself in his work. Kitty tried to help her father but he just wouldn`t accept it. The two of them barely talk these days. So this year she decided to stay with her boyfriend Piotr and his sister for Christmas this year. Kitty was also interested in the food Illyana was making though they weren't religious Piotr and Illyana do love what Christmas was all about and for this being their first Christmas with friends at a place they could call home they decided to share a Russian traditional dinner which had no meat and had lots of honey which Kitty loved.

Amara as usual decided to go home to Nova Roma. Tabby didn`t want to be a bother at Christmas as she had no family to speak of and was going to go to New York for a while but Amara invited her to come to Nova Roma with her. After a couple hours and a few threats to burn her clothes to cinders Tabby finally agreed. Sam went back to Kentucky he couldn't leave fast enough apparently his sister was sick and he needed to get home quickly. They loaded up the van and left for the airport."

They all went inside and got the dinner ready, a few hours' later Jeans parents had arrived, Jean and Scott went to go and greet them. Dr. John and Elaine grey got out of their car and grabbed their bags they got to the door where the young couple was waiting for them. Elaine grabbed her daughter and gave her a hug while Dr. Grey shook Scott's hand.

"Jean, Scott it is so good to see you" Elaine said

"Mom, Dad I am so happy to see you I have much to tell you but I think we should go inside its freezing"

As she turned to go inside Jeans engagement ring that Scott gave her glinted and caught Elaine's eye she quickly grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Jean what is this?" her mother asked

"Inside please I'm too cold to talk out here" they walked inside and before her parents even take their coats off the pressure her for an answer.

"Now what's going on Jean" Elaine pushes

"Well I was going to tell you over dinner but if you insist Scott has asked me to marry him."

Elaine's eyes go to the size of saucers with joy and pride she grabs her daughter and begins to hug her tightly.

"Mom, need air." Jean squeaks out

"Oh sorry honey." She was beaming and Dr. Grey just stood there glaring daggers at his daughter's fiancée.

"There is something else" Jean said nervously

"What you're not pregnant are you?" Elaine said jokingly and begins to laugh but quickly stop when she noticed Jean wasn't going along with it "Tell me please are you pregnant."

"Uh….yeah…kinda" Jean said sounding like a little girl with her hand stuck in a cookie jar.

The daggers that Dr. Grey was shooting at Scott quickly turned to bazookas he was not happy Scott had taken his child's innocence.

"What were you thinking Jean your barely out of college you haven't even found a job yet." Elaine said in a panic

"Mom, relax, breathe this wasn't something we planned for but it has happened yes the timing could have been better but we can't undo it now and we wouldn't even if we could, I love Scott and this is our daughter. If you don't like it then you can leave."

Dr. Grey who was silent this whole time walked up to Scott and tried to stare him down. If he had a shot-gun right now he would have either used it or found a priest to conduct the ceremony right there.

"Do you love my daughter Scott?"

"Yes sir I do." Scott wasn't backing down, he would prefer it if the man accepted the situation gladly but he wasn't about to leave Jean to the wolves either.

"Are you willing to take care of her protect her and her child." Dr. Grey pushed back

"Willing? Yes but we will take care and protect each other that much I can promise you" Scott replied

"Then I guess I am…glad to welcome you to the family"

Scott let out a very nervous breath that he never realised he had held

"Scott I am glad my daughter has found someone like you I know you will do just fine. Now let's go eat I'm starving" Dr. Grey gave Scott a quick smile and took of his jacket and then went to go eat.

The rest of the evening went without incident and everyone enjoyed the atmosphere. Piper was having a blast with Elaine. She really enjoyed playing with her preparing herself for when Jean had her child.

They all went to bed excited for tomorrow as it was Christmas.

_**Christmas day**_

Everyone woke up and went down stairs to the tree in main living area Peter and Scott took it upon themselves to distribute the gifts to everyone. Piper was the big winner as she took most of the gifts since it was her first Christmas. She mostly got clothes that she would probably grow out of in a month. Scott handed his gifts to Jeans and her family. He gave Jeans dad a nice bottle of scotch for her mom Scott gave her a metal cover photo album with some pictures taken from Jean and Scott's time at the institute and to Jean he gave her a beautiful diamond necklace.

MJ and Gambit received gifts from each other. MJ received a nice English style wool duffel coat in navy blue.

"Thank you Remy I really needed this."

"Gambit Knows Cherie but you did not have to get Gambit anything."

"Come on Remy just open it."

Remy opened his gift and found 2 metal cases one was a personalized Poker set and the other was a case full of decks of playing cards.

"The one box is for when you're out with the team the other is for when you want to just hang around with the guys."

"Thank you Mary Jane"

Everyone just smiled and for MJ a small tear formed at the side of her eye. Gambit never called her by her full name that was the greatest present she has ever gotten.

The Professor was next he got a new designer suit and in the breast pocket was a business card he looked at it and there was a phone number from a woman who went by the name Lilandra.

"Who is Lilandra?"

"She is the dancer you had hired for my bachelor party she was working at the suit store where we bought that suit for you. She said she was quite impressed." Peter teased and Charles just went red.

Everyone had a chuckle at that.

"I'm sorry I missed it sounds like it was fun" Piotr said as he was eating some of the leftovers from dinner

"Trust me the day after was not worth it." Peter replied

Illyana opened her gift from Kitty and was surprised at what she was given. Kitty had done some research and found a Russian nesting doll she ordered it and it arrived just in time for Christmas. Illyana began to tear up she had always wanted one but her parents could never afford one.

"Spasibo Sestra Katya, Spasibo" she grabbed Kitty and hugged her tightly

"Uh what did she like say" she asked Piotr

"She said thank you sister, Katya, she has always wanted one but our parents could never afford one and when they died and we came out as mutants we were always on the run so we never had any personal possessions aside from our clothes" Piotr picked up his gift he unwrapped it though not as emotional as Illyana's gift it was well received.

"Valenki boots, Spasibo Katya I needed a new pair."

"Vash privetstvuyetsya (your welcome), I have been learning some phrases." Kitty responds to the look that the Russians were giving her.

Rogue went next and opened her gift from Peter. It was a pair of flannel pajamas which she took with great pleasure since she loved the feel of flannel on cold nights. Peter opened his gift next from Rogue she had gotten him a bottle of very pleasant smelling cologne. He thanked her and offered May her gift from the both of them. She opened it inside was a series of pictures one was of Peter Rogue and Piper which was framed in a nice silver frame. The next picture was of the entire student body along the outside of the frame was the signatures of all the X-men and staff at the bottom was a small engraving that read "to the woman who has everything with love the students of the Xavier institute." and the last picture was of Ben Parker when he was a young man. It was her favorite one of him. The original frame was damaged some time ago during the move to the facility Peter took and had it fixed. May held the picture of Ben then tears began to fall on her face she got up from her seat and began to cry as she hugged her family.

"Thank you so much this is very kind of you truly." May said as she left for the bathroom the pain in her side was really starting to hurt. She took her medication and looked at herself in the mirror she knew she was on borrowed time but she didn't want to ruin Christmas. She splashed some water on her face put on her best face and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. A few hours later everyone was fed and having a good time. It was one of the best Christmases that the parkers ever had.


	2. In time

In time

_**Jan 2 **_

The students were due back today and everyone was looking forward to it. Jean was saying goodbye to her parents they hugged her closely and said they would be in touch soon as they did have to plan a wedding and prepare for a baby. The grey's drove out and the van with all the travellers came pouring out. Wolverine got out of the driver's seat and handed the keys to Charles.

"I owe you Chuck."

Charles looked to the Van and saw not only his returning students but a couple new ones. Sam went to explain.

"Hello professor, Ah know this is kinda of sudden, you remember me telling you my sister was kinda sick well it turns out she a mutant and Momma said she should come back with me I would have called ahead but my families phone is out so I never got the chance."

"It's quite alright Sam."

Sam's sister walked up to the professor and the others carrying a bag of personal belongings.

"Hello my name is Paige it's good to meet all of you." She said in a deep southern drawl

"Welcome Paige. My name is Charles this is Piotr, Kitty, Gambit, Mary Jane, Peter, Rogue, and their daughter Piper and Peter's Aunt May." Charles introduced the group standing in front of the mansion. Paige went and greeted them all, when she got to Piper the little babe smiled and laughed at the new arrival.

"She likes you." Peter said

"I have 7 brothers and sisters most of them younger than me if you need a babysitter sometime I am available."

"We will keep that in mind."

The other arrival stepped forward. She was an older woman and very educated by the looks of the way she carried herself.

"Hello which one of you is Charles Xavier?"

"I am Mrs.?"

"My name is Dr. Cecilia Reyes I heard you were in need of a doctor and I heard that you help Mutants."

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect. Please come inside"

Everyone grabbed their belongings and went inside; May went to the kitchen to help prepare lunch for everyone who had arrived. 10 minutes later May could feel her strength start to falter when Cecilia came up to her to thank her for a wonderful lunch.

"May I must say that was absolutely delicious how is it you make such great chicken salad"

"Trade secrets my dear." She replied weakly

"May are you alright?"

"I'm….fine" May couldn't stand any longer and passed out from the pain that was racking her body. Cecilia caught her and called for help, Piotr arrived in response to the call for help.

"What happened?"

"She passed out; we need to call an ambulance."

"No need, we can take her to the lower levels we have a medical facility there I'll carry her there."

Piotr picked up May and Cecilia followed. Along the way Piotr sent a telepathic message to the Professor telling him to get Peter and Rogue. Shortly afterward Peter was down in the infirmary worry plainly visible across his face.

"Is she alright?"

"Hank is running some tests as we speak, what I can tell you is that she is resting comfortably" Cecilia explained.

Peter walked up to his Aunt and held her hand and stayed there. Rogue showed up about an hour later and found Peter had fallen asleep. Rouge went to her husband's side and laid her hand across his shoulders, which woke him.

"Shh it's alright its meh, has Hank come back with the results yet?"

"No" Peter said groggily "Where's Piper?"

"She is upstairs with Storm and the others." Peter relaxed for a moment and tried to wake up a little more.

"Peter I'll sit with May you go upstairs and get something to eat."

"Thank you Rogue but Kitty already brought me down a sandwich. Thankfully Aunt May made the fixings prior to her passing out otherwise I might be in a bed right beside her."

Rogue chuckled she knew the humor was Peters way of trying to cope also Rogue had to admit that Kitty's cooking was potentially dangerous. Beast came in from the lab with a chart in his hand and looked very somber as he looked at the young couple.

"Hey Hank do you have the results?" Peter asked

"I'm afraid I do and it's not good Peter, I found her white cell count through the roof upon further testing I found May has Cancer of the pancreas."

Peter was devastated.

"That can't be the test must have been wrong or you screwed up a sample or something." Peter Said in a near panic.

"I'm sorry Peter but I ran the test several times and they all confirmed it. I also found traces of cancer drugs in her system. Apparently she had known about it and had tried to treat it but this was too aggressive and I am afraid that it has already spread into her bones judging by the results I estimate she will be gone in the next 24 -48 hours."

Rogue brought her hands to her face as the news hit her and tears began to form in her eyes and began to fall steadily. Peter couldn't express any emotion except anger. Fate had always been cruel to Peter first it made him a weakling book-worm, then it gave him amazing powers that he tried to use to help his family only to have his uncle taken from him, now his only blood family was about to be taken from him again but not by somebody with a gun but by a faceless killer.

"Isn't there anything we can do for her." Rogue asked

Beast just shook his head "only thing we can do is make her comfortable. Cecilia is down here if you need anything. I have to go tell Charles." Beast left the room he walked a few steps then stopped he took his clipboard with the lab results and looked at them, he suddenly felt a great Pain welled up inside of him and with a feral roar took it and smashed it against the wall repeatedly turning the clipboard to splinters he stood there and cried as the rage died down and he left to go fill in the professor.

Up in the mansion all the students had heard about what was going on with May but they weren't told what was happening. A few minutes later the Professor came out of his office looking very upset it had almost looked like he was crying. He gathered all the staff and students, and began to tell them of May's prognosis.

"Everyone I have some very bad news, I have been informed of May's condition it seems she has contracted a cancer in her pancreas and it has spread to her bones." It took everything Charles had not to break down in front of the people he has come to regard as his family. "Hank gives her another 24-48 hours before she is gone." Charles couldn't hold back anymore and started to cry very hard.

All of the students and the staff were totally shocked, Even Logan was moved to tears he had come to really respect May but being the man he wouldn't show how much it hurt him to see her like this instead he turned around and walked to the garage the one place he could be alone and sort out what was going through his head. When he got there he grabbed a beer from his secret stash popped the top and started working on his bike he grabbed the tool he wanted and just stopped before he did any work and just like Hank Wolverine yelled a loud feral roar and took the tool and smashed the gas tank on his motorcycle and kept swinging. By the time he was done his prize motorcycle looked like it was in bad accident he doubted he could fix the damage without new parts, but at this moment he didn't care. He looked up outside and noticed that it had started raining hard over the mansion and he knew Storm had lost her control as well.

Inside Kitty was sitting in a corner of her room since she was told what was going on she didn't want to be around anyone she just wanted to sit in her room and cry forever. May was a like a second Mother to her since her mother died. May was always willing to listen share her wisdom or just hold you until you needed her to stop and that's what made it all the worse for Kitty for the second time in her young life her mother was being taken from her. A knock at her door brought her back to reality for a moment she didn't want to see anybody at this time.

"Go away" she said her voice heavy with emotion. The door opened anyway and Piotr walked in.

"What do you want I told you to go away." She said between sobs

"No Katya I will not leave you, not at a time like this." he walked across the room and held her

"It's not fair Piotr, it's not, why must she be taken from us…..we can do so much I can walk through walls your nearly invincible and yet we can't do anything to help her, why."

"Katya, we are not gods, true we can do great things but none of us are beyond death when it comes we can try to fight it or welcome it like an old friend. Do you understand?"

"No"

"One day you will."

Piotr got up to leave when Kitty grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me I don't want to be alone"

Piotr stayed and held her until she stopped crying she looked at him and saw tears forming she reached for his face and wiped them away as she did she moved closer and began to kiss the man she now knew she loved. He responded by deepening the kiss and then it became more intense. Piotr picked Kitty up and took her to her bed and the two shared a special night together alone and consoled.

MJ was making her way down to see May and Peter. Remy was hot on her heals he didn't know May very well but she treated him with some measure of respect and he in turn gave her his. When they entered the room MJ found Peter hunched over his Aunt. Rogue was doing her best to console him but Peter was too angry to be consoled, he wouldn't talk to his wife and he wouldn't leave his aunt. It broke MJ's heart to see him this broken up.

"Peter…."

"MJ not now I am not going to leave my Aunt she has to get better she must" Peter said in a desperate prayer to change her fate. In that moment May woke up.

"Peter"

"Hello Aunt May I'm here"

"Peter I want you to do something for me" May rasped out

"Name it"

"In my room under the picture of your uncle there is a letter I want you to read, it is for everyone….. I love you so much. I have seen you grow in to a fine young man and a great hero. I will miss you all but now I must go." A small smile came to her lips "I can see your uncle, Peter he's calling to me…. Be and do good." With those last words May took her last breath and succumbed to the illness and she was gone.

"Aunt May? No….no don't go Aunt May Please Nooooooooooooooooooo."

Peter fell to his knees holding his Aunts hand. MJ cried and grabbed hold of Remy crying her heart into his chest Rogue held onto Peter holding him for as long as he needed but Peter just shrugged her away. Cecilia came in from the lab and pronounced her dead on Jan 2 2014.

After a few hours Peter left his Aunt's side and went to her room. He opened the door and walked in he looked around and found the letter she had written he opened it and began to read he got up and went to find the professor he needed everyone together so that Peter's Aunt's last wishes were honored.

Everyone was assembled in the living room as Peter walked in with the professor.

"My aunt May wanted this read to everyone it was her last wish." Peter opened the letter and began to read.

To the people I have come to love and respect, if you are reading this then I have passed on to a new adventure, I am sorry you couldn't come with me but sometimes fate is unkind please don't weep for me I am free. With that being said there are some parting words I wish to leave you with.

For the newest students who have walked into this grand place I may not have had the chance to see you all grow into the fine people I hope you become. I tell you this look to your teachers and the others like you they will guide you and show you that you are capable of great things. Trust them and learn from them for you are the future and I have great hope for that.

Charles you are the warmest, caring, optimist I know you saw a great challenge and decided to take it on head first, you have been a great friend and you are a kind soul I thank you.

Logan the haunted warrior, though you have no memory of your past do not dwell on it though the past may shape you it is your future that people will remember. Take these children and give them the tools to build that future and that shall be your legacy

Ororo my good friend you will always be in my heart and I shall miss our afternoon tea times.

Mary Jane I am sorry that I will not be able to see your child come into this world. I offer you this be yourself and do not fear for your child whatever destiny that falls upon him he shall make the right choice.

Gambit take care of MJ she has had many obstacles in her life and with her help she can guide to the good man that lies beneath that hardened man you project.

Kitty always energetic and free-spirited never lose it for in it lays your strength.

Hank I have but one thing to say I count myself in nothing else so happy  
as in a soul remembering my good friends.

Scott and Jean you are leaders through and through and yet despite your difficulties you have found each other hold on to your love as it will never die like the phoenix it always raises from the ashes of itself so true shall it be with your love.

Rogue for so long you were unable to touch that alone would cause anyone to go mad but you endured remember that along the way as a mother you will make mistakes do not dwell on them but use them to make your child better and draw pride from the daughter you have. Goodbye my daughter.

Peter I love you. I cannot stress that enough, you have grown before my eyes you became a good man, a triumphant hero, a loving father, and an honest husband. There is nothing more I need to teach you. Live your life, laugh often, and love everyday as much as you can. Inside you lies a great capacity to love, never forget that.

Well I guess that is all I have to say but I do have one thing left to say from Julius Ceaser

If a man were to know the end of this day's business 'ere it come. But it suffices that the day will end and then the end be known. And if we meet again, well then we'll smile. And if not, then this parting was well made.

Peter closed the letter and looked at everyone.

"Thank you all of you, Professor I believe Aunt May requested to be cremated could we also have a headstone placed somewhere on the property I think she would like that."

"Of course, I'll take care of everything Peter don't worry."

Peter left and went to his house he didn't want to deal with anything not even his family. That night he stayed in one of the spare bedrooms until he fell asleep never once shedding a single tear for his Aunt.

* * *

**AN:** don't hate me for killing off May but i felt Peter needed something to struggle with since his life was going so well lately also May was becoming a non character in my story so i felt i should write her out but you never know her death might serve a greater purpose.


	3. Goodbye

Goodbye

Rogue woke from another restless sleep, it had been a week since the funeral and Peter still hadn't come to sleep in his own bed. Rogue looked at the clock and it read 6 am time to get Piper fed thankfully Rogue had started to switch from breast-feeding to a bottle which saved her aching nipples. She got up and threw on her robe and bracelet and went to Pipers room where she found the little angel awake and rolling around in her crib.

"Hello little one, time for food"

She picked her up and made her way to the room where Peter had been sleeping. She opened the door and found the bed hadn't been slept in just like the night before and the night before that. Rogue assumed he was out web-slinging or playing hero. Rogue was getting concerned, judging from the news articles Spider-man was really putting the screws to the criminal element in Bayville lately. Some would say it was bordering on homicidal, judging by the way the cops found some of them. Mostly they were just beaten up but others massive concussions others had broken bones. It was like when Peter was wearing the black suit all over again.

She turned on the kitchen TV as she prepared Pipers breakfast. J Jonah Jameson was at it again taking every opportunity he had to belittle and berate her husband.

"Once again the wall-crawler has shown his true colors. Last night police found a drug cartel operating out of the Bayville area the police recovered almost $5 million in drugs and weapons. However when police found those responsible not only were they webbed up, no, they were severely beaten instead of taking them to jail for processing they had to be taken to hospital for multiple injuries. Ladies and gentlemen I urge you to ask that this menace be brought to justice before he kills someone."

Rogue switched off the TV and went back to feeding Piper.

"Your father is really taking things hard Piper I just wish he would let me in"

"Dada" Piper said in her little baby voice

"What did you say?"

"Dada"

Rogue heard her daughter's first word but instead of being happy she could tell that Piper wasn't saying Dada, she was asking for him and it broke Rogue's heart.

_**Outside the mansion**_

Peter was swinging in over the gate of the mansion tired from the night as Spider-man. His body ached and his mind was tired his emotions were completely messed up. Try as he might though he couldn't bring himself to sleep in his own bed hell he couldn't sleep period not since the day of the funeral.

_**One week ago**_

As per her wishes May was cremated. The service was lovely and she looked so at peace. Everyone who knew May was in attendance. They gave their customary condolences and Peter took them with a casual demeanor. All everyone could talk about was Peter's complete lack of emotion he looked like a robot just going through the motions. And people were really becoming concerned.

Afterwards they returned to the Mansion Peter and a few people who were close to May took her ashes to her head stone which was by the edge of the cliff by the ocean. Peter walked to the edge opened her urn and threw the ashes into the sky. As they fell a winter breeze came up and took the ashes out to sea.

Peter turned and walked back to the group and he stopped at the headstone and read it aloud.

"Here lies a great woman May Parker beloved wife and mother."

"Thank you professor" Peter said and then walked off back to his house, not to be seen again for the rest of the day.

_**The present**_

Peter landed outside the garage and began walking to his house when the doors to the garage opened and Peter found Logan working on his bike.

"Just getting in Webs?"

"Yeah I was going to go to bed before I have to be in for training."

"There is no training today Webs"

"Oh, what happened to your bike"

"Don't worry about it" Logan said as he put his tool back on the bench. "Come with me" Logan said. Peter followed him into the mansion he took him down to the danger room where the holographic room turned into a Dojo.

"I thought you said there was no training today"

"This isn't training" Logan said with a sneer as he popped his claws and started swinging at Peter. He dodged every single attack sent his way, Peter could tell Wolverine was not messing around he really was trying to kill Peter. Peter needed space he jumped on to the roof and fired his webs at Logan trying to slow him up. Logan just sliced through the webs like they were paper.

"What are you doing Logan."

"I saw the news kid, I know a death wish when I see it, so rather than try to talk you out of it I just decided to grant it."

"Are you crazy?"

"No just realistic, if you keep going the way this way, you will be joining your Aunt real soon. I imagine people like Rogue would be pissed at me, and of course your daughter would grow up without a father. But then again what do you care. May would be so proud of you wouldn't she."

Peter jumped down to the floor, anger seething out of his pores at the way Logan was talking about his Aunt. He ran up to Logan fired a web line that blinded wolverine and sucker punched him in the jaw.

"Don't you talk about her like that."

"Oh sorry, did I hurt your precious little feelings." Logan cleared his eyes and then launched himself at Peter throwing claws and kicks at the wall crawler Peter dodged them all and kneed Logan in his gut.

"Impressive kid, did your Aunt teach you that weak ass move." Logan blurted out

Peter let his anger really fly and gave Logan a huge uppercut sending him flying Peter then jumped on top of him straddling Wolverines arms pinning him to the ground and just started punching him over and over until his hands began to bleed.

"MY AUNT WAS A SAINT, SHE NEVER DESERVED TO DIE LIKE THAT, SHE GAVE EVERYTHING TO ME, AND I DID NOTHING TO HELP HER, SHE DIED BECAUSE I WAS NOT STRONG ENOUGH. ALL MY LIFE SHE TOOK CARE OF ME, NEVER ONCE DID SHE COMPLAIN, I TREATED HER WITH SUCH DISRESPECT AND NOW I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO MAKE IT UP TO HER."

Peter kept punching and punching not realizing that his hands were cut up or that Rogue and the others were watching. He just kept punching and punching never stopping then everyone noticed that Peter was crying, but the punches never stopped until finally he couldn't lift his arms anymore. Rogue ran over to Peter and held him close Peter just clung to her and grabbed at her arms trying desperately to feel anything. Then he began to truly wail and cry letting go all of his anger and sadness Hank and Ororo went to help Logan up his healing factor was already beginning to fix most of the damage. They got him to his feet and they all left leaving Rogue and Peter to sort things out. They stayed like that for hours just crying into his wife's arms until finally he cried himself to sleep right there in the middle of the room. Rogue called up a bed for peter to sleep on and the danger room followed its instructions. Rogue got to her feet and managed to get him into bed she laid him down and was about to walk out when Peter grabbed her.

"Please don't"

"Alright."

Rogue pulled back the holographic covers and lay down beside her husband and the two of them fell asleep.

_**Later that day**_

Peter woke up he and he found Rogue sleeping beside him he got up making sure not to wake her and walked out of the danger room to his Aunt May's headstone. Peter had no tears left but if he had them he would have shed them. He reached out and cleared the snow from the face revealing the words underneath.

"Oh Aunt May I miss you so much, and I am so sorry I couldn't save you just like I couldn't save Uncle Ben. If I only I knew what I could have done, really I just hope you can hear me wherever you are."

Peter stood there in the cold of the New York winter silently praying that she could hear him somewhere.

"Of course I can hear you Peter I always have and will" a voice said from the darkness.

Peter looked up from the headstone and turned around and found his Aunt May walking towards him.

"Aunt May, it can't be, I mean is it really you"

"Well Peter if I am really here or not doesn't really matter does it, all that matters is that you can see me."

"But how?"

"Listen Peter we could go round and round about this and I don't have that much time. Those on the other side don't often send someone over unless absolutely necessary, they have pretty strict rules about it. Peter I have some things to say, I was the one to blame not you, I kept my illness a secret. I didn't want to burden you with it, you have had enough to carry over the years I didn't want to add to them"

"Aunt May, you were the strongest person I know when you died it felt like I failed you like I failed Uncle Ben."

"Peter, your Uncle doesn't blame you, in fact he's more proud of you now than he ever has been. Yes he feels bad about leaving you like that but it had to happen."

"Huh?"

"Never mind dear, it would take too long to explain and I am running short on time, and there are things you must know."

"Go ahead."

"On the other side you get to see things answers to questions that have plagued people forever, futures are revealed and destinies are forged. But something is happening that is obscuring everything."

"What do you mean?"

"A heavy darkness has set itself upon the earth disrupting the natural order of destiny. And it's growing stronger, every path has been blacked out by this force it is like the end of all things."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Peter out of the countless destinies yet to happen, yours was the only one that hadn't faded but with my death and the way you have been acting and feeling it began to darken we couldn't allow that, which is why I came."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"For now live your life, protect your child and be a father and remember this; 5 shall rise, born of blood and science to light the darkness of apocalypse."

"What?"

"You'll figure it out, Remember I am always proud of you and that I love you. Anyway I must go, your uncle and I have a tee time booked."

"You golf now?"

"Your uncle always wanted to learn and I decided to learn with him." She smiled that smile that Peter always loved confirming it was her. "Take care Peter I love you."

With that she was gone and Peter was alone yet again, he looked out to the sea one last time as the sun was setting.

Behind him Rogue was walking up. In her jacket was Piper the two of them made their way over to where Peter was standing

"Peter what are you doing out here its freezing cold."

"Rogue you wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Well tell meh inside will ya before I catch my death."

"Right I'll be right there."

Peter looked down at Piper in rogues arms and grabbed for her little hand she grabbed it and held on tight. He looked at her and she at him and gave the best gift a father could ever want.

"Dada"

Peter was speechless he looked at Rogue who just smiled back at him. Her emerald eyes shining in the dimming sunlight.

"Dada" Piper repeated.

"How long has she been doing this?" Peter asked with pride obvious in his voice and eyes.

"She just started today, Ah was going to tell ya sooner but things kinda got a little sidetracked."

"Yeah how's Logan?" Peter said afraid of the retribution that was to befall him.

"He's fine, don't worry, Ah told him to rile you up it was the only way to get past the anger you were hiding."

"Thanks Rogue…. I haven't said that enough lately. Listen how about I take Piper inside and let her sleep in the mansion tonight, you and I need some alone time if you catch my drift." Peter waggled his eyebrows with obvious lust in his eyes.

"Are ya thinking of May's Special room?" Rogue said with a deep passion in her voice

"Absolutely go get ready and put on that red leather outfit of yours."

Rogue didn't need to be told twice she handed Piper over to Peter and took off like a flash. Peter just smiled and turned to the ocean one last time.

"Good bye Aunt May, thanks." He turned and left quickly.


	4. new arrivals

New arrivals

MJ was trying to sleep, for the past couple of nights she was in pain it would radiate through her lower body and into her back she tried to get comfortable but just couldn't. She tossed back her cover grabbed her house coat and made her way downstairs to the kitchen for some warm milk it usually helped her sleep. When she got there she was surprised to see Rogue standing there making herself a ham sandwich she looked like she had quite a night.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you guys have your own food." MJ half quipped

"Our fridge is full of food from the funeral and Ah wasn't super hungry, besides Ah could use the break from Peter. The last two days he and Ah have been getting 're-acquainted'." Rogue blushed deeply but also beamed proudly.

"Where do you guys find the energy seriously."

"Peter has incredible stamina, oodles and oodles of stamina." Rogue said dreamily

"You know I am so envious, you know that you guys can go for days and the one time I get laid I end up with this little one." MJ points to her growing belly which was now at full growth.

"How are things between you and Remy?" Rogue asked taking a bite from her sandwich.

MJ Went to the fridge and took out some milk and offered Rogue a glass she accepted and MJ grabbed two glasses and filled them.

"Well were ok we have had a few dates nothing spectacular."

"But you want more don't ya" Rogue said finishing what MJ was thinking. And MJ nodded.

"Rogue can I ask you something?"

"Sure MJ anything."

"Are you ok with me dating Remy, I mean I know you two used to date and that your married now but I just want to know your opinion." MJ asked the former Goth girl

"Tell you the truth if you had asked meh before I met Peter, Ah'd have said to leave the contemptible swine to rot in his own filth, but lately Ah have seen a lot of changes in him he seems more responsible and Ah must admit he is quite smitten with you." Rogue explained

"Of course he is how could he not just look at me." MJ took one of her best model poses which really showed off her belly and the two of them laughed hard. After few more minutes of the girls having some girl talk. Peter came stumbling in to the mansion looking for his wife he was wearing a leather mask with zippers on it and it obscured his vision he opened the door not realising MJ was in the kitchen with Rogue.

"Rogue what's taking you so long." Peter questioned

"Ah sugah you might want to cover yourself up there as we are not alone." Rogue said humorously

Peter grabbed at the mask and pulled it off, and saw MJ with a gawking look on her face when she noticed Peter was wearing spiked red dog collar leather chaps and matching bikini briefs. Peter dove behind the counter turning as red as his collar.

"MJ" His voice squeaked "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep but I can see what's been keeping you 'up'."

Peter just chuckled embarrassingly. He grabbed his mask and made a move towards the door leading to his house.

"I'll….I'll just be right back." He left to go get changed. MJ Looked at Rogue with a questioning glance.

"It was one of May's gifts from the shower, I tell ya that woman could sure surprise ya from time to time."

"I really miss her" MJ said with found remembrance.

"Ah know me to."

Peter walked back in dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. MJ just looked at Peter with a know-it-all smile which quickly turned into a grimace of pain

"MJ?" Peter asked with concern, she quickly shrugged it off until the pain came back stronger causing her to double over. Rogue ran over to her followed by Peter.

"What is it MJ?" Peter asked

"I don't know AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Rogue looked down and noticed that MJ's water had broken.

"MJ its time, let's get you down to the Infirmary. Peter you get Cecilia and Gambit and have them meet us down there."

Peter took off like a flash and found Hank and Cecilia then went to get Gambit he wasn't in his room.

"Odd" Peter said aloud but he didn't have time to search he went to the professors room to wake him and let him know what was going on.

Charles was suddenly awakened by a knocking at the door before he could answer Peter came rushing in.

Peter was about to speak when he realized the professor wasn't alone, beside him was the girl Lilandra AKA. Lil from the bachelor party sleeping sans clothes in the professor's bed.

"Um…Peter before you rush to judgement this is not how it seems."

"It appears that you had a very lovely night with a very lovely woman." Peter responded politely

"Then it is exactly how it seems." Charles admitted. He never wanted things to go this far again but something about her drove him wild and well before he knew she was in bed with him.

"Now is not the time professor. Gambit is missing and MJ has gone into labour."

"Have you alerted Hank and Cecilia?"

"Yes they are on the way down."

"Ok I'll try to find Gambit." Peter just stood there waiting for the professor to do something. "Alone if you please Peter."

"Oh right sorry." Peter turned around and left trying to do everything in his mower to forget the images he saw.

Charles grabbed his house coat and put it on then he reached out with his mind and found Gambit he was out by the cliffs trying out some new Bo staff techniques. Gambit never could sit still for more than a few minutes even when he sleeping he tosses around all night. He received a mental call from the Professor, telling him to be down in the infirmary MJ had gone into labour. Gambit stopped what he was doing and ran back to the mansion. When he got there he stopped just short of the door, a terrible fear had shot through him. He could easily leave, he had before and felt it would be best if he did he turned and walk away from the door and was set to leave. He got half way to the wall of the estate when he was stopped by a wall-crawling annoyance.

"You weren't thinking of running off now were you, cause then I'd be very upset. And you wouldn't like me when I am upset just ask Logan." Peter gave the best scowl he could but it just made him look constipated.

"She don't need Gambit, I am good for nothing, and she will be fine."

"Really" Peter blurted as he jumped down from the tree he was in. "Then why is she screaming for you right now."

"How do you know?"

"The Professor" Peter said as he tapped the side of his head.

"Remy do you remember the part of my Aunts letter that was addressed to you?"

Remy nodded in remembrance.

"MJ has had it bad her dad was a real dirt-bag, constantly belittling and emotionally abusing her telling her she was no good that she was good for nothing that kind of stuff. And I really shouldn't be telling you this but one time he tried to rape her thankfully at the time she was taking some self-defence classes and she gave him a nice black eye and he had to put a bag of ice in his jock for a week."

Gambit winced remembering when he helped kidnap Rogue she had done the same thing to him.

"If you leave her now don't ever bother coming back."

Peter started to run back to the mansion alone. A few seconds later Gambit caught up to him.

"Is it worth it Mon Amis?"

"Is what worth it?" Peter responded

"Being in love." Remy said sullenly

"Wait a minute." Peter stopped running. "Is that why you were going to leave, because you love her?"

"I think so."

"Gambit, I can't answer that. It is different for everyone but if you commit to it you better be ready for war to keep it and be willing to fight for it." They ran back in and finally made it to the Infirmary. Where they found MJ sweating and swearing to high heaven.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU F*&^%^& ASS. THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOUR FATHER NEVER MET YOUR MOTHER DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SACK OF DONKEY SHIT."

"Maybe you should have left when you had the chance." Peter quipped and looked at Remy. "Word of Advice don't take her hand when she asks for it, unless you want to spend a week with your hand in a cast." Peter said as he left to stand by MJ giving her as much support as he could.

Remy went over looked MJ in the eyes and absent-mindedly put his hand in hers as she squeezed it for everything she had during another contraction. Gambit fell to the floor in pain.

"I warned you." Peter quipped seeing the red-eyed man on his knees pounding on the ground for the pain to stop.

"Ok we are progressing nicely you're at about 4 cm dilated, and hank will be coming with some pain medication for you." Cecilia said as she checked on her patient.

A few minutes later Hank came in with a big needle for MJ.

"Is that for her?" Peter asked

"Yes it is it goes right into her spine" Hank said and began the procedure

Gambit and Peter watched as Hank began to insert the needle and then both passed out right where they were standing.

"This sort of thing is happening way too often." Hank said as tried to wake the two men.

After a little while MJ was feeling better as the pain meds began to flow through her body

"Hello Remy I should apologize for my words I wasn't myself" MJ said looking a little high.

"Think nothing of it Mon Cherie, Gambit can take a few words."

Cecilia came in to see how she was progressing.

"Good your dilating nicely you're at about 8 cm pretty soon you will have a new addition to the house."

"Can't come soon enough." MJ said very tiredly.

"Mary Jane Gambit should apologise to you as well, Gambit almost left you here tonight."

"What why?"

"Gambit got scared I don't know how to be a father I never had one really to speak of. And also Gambit loves you Mary Jane." Remy finally admitted

"That must have been hard for you to admit." She said to him

"I love you to Remy. Of course I love everything right now thanks to the medication, wow this is good stuff. Uh Doc I feel I have to push." MJ said urgently

Cecilia looked and the baby's head was crowning she quickly grabbed a hospital gown and changed her gloves and got into the catch position.

"Ready I am going to count down from 10, when I tell you to go I want you to push with everything you got. Ready and push."

MJ Pushed with all her might and just kept going until her baby's head popped out.

"Good job MJ now hold on a second while position the shoulders and on my go….push."

MJ gave everything she had and after a couple of minutes heard her baby's cry which made her so happy she began to cry. She fell back on the bed and nearly collapsed from the exhaustion.

"It's a boy." Cecilia wrapped the baby up in some sterile sheets and handed him to his mother. "Would the father like to cut the umbilical?"

"Just be careful you don't cut the wrong one Remy." Peter quipped one last time.

Remy cut the cord and Cecilia tied it off. Cecilia took the baby to give him a quick check up. Then beast came with the birth certificate.

"Name?"

"Michael Peter Lebeau." MJ answered

"Born Monday Jan 13 2015. 7 pounds 5 ounces."

"Great job MJ welcome to the mothers of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters club" Rogue said as MJ tried to recover from the ordeal

"I could use some water" MJ said she tried reaching out with her power but nothing happened. She tried once more and still nothing. "Looks like I am back to being plain old MJ my power is gone"

"You are far from just plain old anything what you did was amazing, Gambit love you Mary Jane Watson."

MJ just smiled and fell asleep. Gambit went over to see his son who was on the warming table he reached inside and Michael grabbed Gambits hand. For an instant Gambit could feel an almost static charge in his hand and with his powers sensed the enormous amount of energy his son possessed then his son woke up and started to cry a little. Just then a glass jar full of sterile water solution fell off a shelf and smashed on the floor but the water inside floated through the air and formed a ring around the warming tray.

"Uh Mes Amis, Gambit thinks there is something you should see."


	5. Leaks

Leaks

_**In the lower levels of the mansion**_

Logan was walking with a tray of food for their mysterious guest though she had been with them for a few months they knew very little about her. They were able to gather that she went by the designation X-23, she was the product of the mixture of Logan's and Peter's DNA and a female donor. If you were to compare her DNA to a family tree her mother would be anonymous her father would be Logan and Peter would be either her brother or cousin. They also learned that she had Logan's healing factor and aggression and Peter's spider sense. This was why Logan was never able to land a punch or an attack on her when she attacked all those months ago.

Logan approached the door keyed in the lock combination and walked inside.

"Here you go Mini-me" Logan said as he handed over the tray to her

X-23 began to really dig in to her food when she ate it was almost like watching an animal devour a carcass from a fresh kill. When she was done she sat back in her chair and just stared at the feral mutant. Logan could tell part of her was debating whether to kill the man sitting in front of her but somehow whatever happened between X-23 and Piper had changed her thinking somehow. No longer was X-23 just a mindless assassin she was starting to develop feelings, emotions, and a conscience.

"You know we ought to figure out a name for you there mini-me."

"My name is X-23."

"No that is your designation." Logan retorted "besides X-23 is a little hard to say sometimes when you're in public"

"But I am stuck in this room."

"Not for long, the professor is requesting that you be taken out and integrated into society, something about trying to find your humanity."

"But I am not human."

"Tell me about it." Logan said with obvious disdain in his voice towards the man who created this girl in front of him. "Besides you're in need of some new clothes, so some of the other girls want to take you shopping and get you attired in something that doesn't look like it came from a biker's closet."

X-23 looked down at her clothes and how she had been clad in leather for a while now. She didn't like the idea of changing out of leather it was comfortable to her, but she could tell she didn't have a choice.

"Now before we let you out of here we have some conditions." Logan said in his gruff voice.

"Like?"

"No using your powers, no drawing attention to yourself and try to keep your anger in check."

"Right, all I can say is that I will do my best." She answered with dubiousness in her voice

"We still have to find you a name."

"Still with this name, I already have a name" she said very annoyed with her father.

"Whatever, just be ready to go in 30 they will be waiting for you upstairs."

Logan got up and left the room leaving the door unlocked. Along the way Logan ran into Charles and the two discussed he current situation with their female guest.

"Are you sure you want to let her out Chuck?" Logan questioned

"She has to feel that we trust her, only then can we begin to start building the foundations for a better friendship."

"I don't suppose you have any idea how she went from being a mindless drone to Miss Personality in there do you."

"Well I have a theory." Charles said as he and Logan went into Cerebro "much like how I use Cerebro to enhance my telepathy to find mutants Stryker was using a similar machine to amplify the thoughts of another psychic to establish his connection with the girl, it was how he was able to send her mission commands. Whatever it was that happened in Pipers room that night must have sent a massive backlash along that frequency causing significant damage to the psychic mind X-23 was attached to."

"I'm with ya so far Chuck keep going."

"Well, going that premise I surmise that the backlash caused X-23 to create a personality composed of her young feral mind and that of the telepath's memories resulting in the young girl we have in the room down the hall."

"Interesting, so in laymen's terms she has the memories of some psychic trapped inside of her head."

"To put it simply, yes"

"Any idea what caused this energy backlash Chuck, We have all touched Piper but nothing like what was described has happened to any of us."

"Yes, I am still looking into that however this is a fairly unique situation. There is not much research to go on and I don't want to subject Piper to invasive testing."

"So we just have to let it play out is that what you're saying."

"Yes Logan, I am afraid so."

The Professor and Logan left Cerebro to find X-23 ready to go. They escorted her upstairs to the main hallway where Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Amara , Tabby and Piper were waiting for her MJ would have gone but she was still recovering from giving birth.

"You ready to go girlfriend?" Tabby asked with usual sass.

"I guess so, where are we going?"

"Like the most totally awesome place in the world the Bayville mall." Kitty responded

X-23 just looked at the group curiously. She had some memory if a mall but like most of her brain it was Swiss cheesed. Mostly she just didn't know how to react to the other girls. They all grabbed their jackets and climbed into one of the mansions vehicles and took off.

Down in the lower levels Hank and Cecilia were doing tests on their new arrival.

"This keeps getting more and more fascinating." Hank said as he was looking through his microscope

"What is it Hank?" Cecilia questioned

"It seems that little Michael here has two distinct powers not only can he control and manipulate water but her energize the water giving it enormous explosive potential." Hank explained

"I thought mutation didn't occur until the age of puberty." Cecilia asked

"Under normal circumstances that is true, however things are little different here."

"Obviously, but how?"

"Well you know Piper. Peter and Rogue's little girl well when MJ came to us explaining she was pregnant well she was holding Piper for a time and then she was encased in this bright light which gave MJ the ability to manipulate and control water and we also discovered it caused the Pregnancy to advance by almost a month." Hank explained

"Amazing, but again how did Piper acquire her mutant Powers?"

"Like Michael she was born that way."

"But why? Is this another part of our evolution?"

"Heavens no. you know the nature of Rogue's power." Hank asked and Cecilia just nodded.

"Well when we discovered she was pregnant we found her body was absorbing the life force of her child essentially she was killing her child, as grim as that sounds, so we placed her in a nullifier field until she was ready to give birth. However the combination of the nullifier fields and Rogue's abilities forced her child's mutant abilities to become active in the womb so she would stay alive. Then after Piper's birth she had shown an ability to project some form of energy which resulted in Michael's gifts manifesting the way it did."

"So was Michael the only other person who was exposed to Piper's abilities?"

"No." Hank recapped further "As a matter of fact there have been a couple others who have experienced this effect." Hank went on to explain about how Jean was holding her and how her Pregnancy was advanced by 2 weeks and that it was encased in an energy field of unknown composition and that Jeans daughter was already showing signs of becoming a powerful telepath thanks to the professor and the whole incident with X-23. Cecilia was starting to wonder about something.

"Hank how many people in the facility have been exposed to Piper?"

"Everybody" Hank answered

"Yet only a select few have been exposed to this kinda of ability, why?"

Hank just stood pondered. He had an idea of what was going on but he promised the professor not to say anything to anyone. Hank was never one to break his word but felt the time was approaching that their secret would get out.

"I don't know Cecilia, strange things are happening that we may never be totally prepared for."

"Excuse me Hank, I'm kind of hungry do you want anything."

"No I'm fine thank you" Hank responded

Cecilia left and went down the hall and found the elevator she went to the kitchen and found the last of the leftover chicken salad that May had made. she took it out of the fridge scooped the last of it on to some bread cut it in half and made herself a nice sandwich then she took off to her room when she got there she reached into her closet and grabbed a device from her duffel bag. She opened it up and pressed in a code a few seconds later she was in contact with her true employer.

"Yes sir, I am may have a line on the source of the strange energy readings we have been getting recently…..(Indistinct voice gives her orders)…. Yes sir I'll maintain cover for now…..(Another indistinct voice informed her that tie was of the essence)…..Yes sir, I know but if my hunch is right we may have more pressing matters. (indistinct voice telling her to explain)…..once I have more information." She pressed a button shutting off her device

"Looks like the 5 elements are about to reveal themselves I Pray to god we are not too late."

_**Bayville mall**_

X-23 was actually enjoying her time a little she already gotten the basics. Underwear, bra's and other some more casual items like shoes now they were working on getting her some clothes that would fit her style.

"Here try this, this and this and we will go from there" Tabby said as she handed X-23 some jeans and sweaters. X-23 was on her way to the dressing room and stopped to grab this one item that seemed to strike a chord with her she found the dressing room and started to get changed. When she was done she had on a corseted white and blue dress with no straps which really accentuated her already ample bosom. She opened the curtain to show the other girls what she chose. They were all a little stunned not only because she looked gorgeous but it was also because they were surprised she would wear something so provocative.

"Well I have to admit, that is like a totally different look for you however the color just doesn't work with your tone here try this one" kitty said

X-23 looked and saw it was grey half skirt dress with a fitted top she tried it on and felt a bit more comfortable.

"I kind of like this one" she said.

After a few more outfit choices the girls had finally finished with getting X-23's wardrobe situated and decided it was time to pay and leave. Rogue got half way out the store when she realized she had left her purse inside the store.

"Here kitty can you watch Piper for a minute Ah need to go get my purse I left it in the store."

"Like sure" Kitty replied, Rogue handed over Piper to kitty and she left. A few seconds later Piper was starting to get fussy. Kitty did her best to quiet the little bundle of energy but noting was working.

"Don't cry, Piper mommy will be back in a moment"

The little girl just continued to cry and cry kitty reached for her little hand and Piper grabbed it and then a blue Light started to form around Kitty and Piper scaring all the mall patrons in the surrounding area. Rogue had just gotten her purse when she noticed the light and took off running towards it. By the time she got there the light had begun to die down and she noticed Kitty was on the floor passed out and Piper was asleep.

"Tabby, Amara grab Kitty and let's get her back to the mansion." The two di as they were told and the whole group took off and made their way back to the van and headed back to try and figure out what was going on.


	6. the elements revealed

**AN:** I apologize in advance this was by far my worst chapter it is probably very boring and dull I have been very distracted these last few days future chapters should be better however I have had trouble writing lately so if the next chapter is late please be patient

* * *

The elements revealed

_**The mansion**_

Charles was sitting in his office once more going over the file that had plagued him for months. The secret he was keeping was beginning to form a rift within him. He was sorting through his papers when Jean came in saying there was an incident at the mall involving Kitty.

"What happened?"

"I don't have all the details, all I know is it involved Piper" Jean explained

"Where is Kitty?" Charles asked with obvious concern

"She is on her way down to the infirmary, she is unconscious."

Charles pulled out from behind his desk and went to the infirmary with Jean moving as fast as she can but the big belly in front of her was really slowing her down. The two made it to the infirmary to find Kitty was starting to wake up.

"Like what hit me" Kitty asked as she came to

"By the looks of it Piper did" Hank said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Is she alright Hank" the professor asked.

"Yes I believe so, I am just running a few tests to confirm." Hank stated. Just then Piotr and Illyana came in to see how she was doing. Piotr immediately went to Kitty's side and held her hand gave her a quick peck on the lips, which Kitty responded by getting nauseous and nearly vomiting in Piotr's face.

"Katya are you alright." Illyana asked

"Yeah I just feel very sick all of a sudden, something really smells in here, it's making me want to blow some major chunks"

At that moment Hanks machines started to beep he went to get the results. He took the printout and read the test data and was shocked by the result. He walked back to the girl with such a shocked expression everyone could have sworn his blue fur went white for a moment.

"What is it Hank?" Charles asked with great concern and curiosity

Hank handed over the results to the professor. Charles looked over them and a look of shock and disappointment came upon him.

"Like will someone tell me what is going on what is wrong with me." Kitty asked obviously annoyed and scared by everyone's evasiveness. Hank spoke up and delivered the news to the young girl.

"Kitty everything is fine all of your tests come back showing you're a picture of health, except for two things."

"Which is?" Kitty queried

"Well let me try an experiment try putting your hand through the table beside you." Hank requested

Kitty found the request odd but she obliged him she went to put her hand through the table only for it to be stopped by the table itself. Try as she might she couldn't phase through it.

"Ok that is strange it's like my powers don't work."

"And I suspect they won't for a while." Hank states

"Like how long of a while?"

"Based on my calculations I suspect another 7 months."

"Oh man what did she do to me?" Kitty groaned out

"Oh nothing much I suspect, she just made sure that you didn't harm yourself or your baby when you phase through objects." Hank stated medically

Kitty was little shocked and dumbfounded when she heard Hank say that.

"HA HA… Hank my hearing must have been affected because I thought you said I had a baby." Kitty said in disbelief.

"Oh you heard me right Kitty judging by my test's you are about 2 months along."

"Ok now I know your making his up I was a virgin 2 months ago. Hell I was a virgin right up until….."

Kitty caught herself but it was too late everyone knew that she was no longer a virgin and she suddenly felt very small. Part of her wished the earth would just open up and swallow her whole.

"Care to finish that statement Kitty" the Professor asked

"Like no…. but I guess I have no choice now huh."

The professor just looked at her with a sympathetic but also a disappointed stare.

"It was the day May died, I was hurt, depressed, sad take your pick we were all feeling it. Then well one thing led to another and well I will spare you the details."

"Well I must ask now Kitty, who is the father?" Hank said with a very gentle tone.

Kitty couldn't say she just looked at the tall man standing next to her.

"I am." Piotr said with a mix of shame and responsibility.

"I see." The professor said as he realized he may have to review things about sex education with his students.

"Charles can I see you outside for a moment please." Hank said with major concern in his voice.

The two moved out of the infirmary and made sure they could not be heard. Hank had finally had enough of keeping this secret any longer.

"How much longer Charles, no matter how long you fight it or deny it, things are coming to fruition and now they need to be ready. It is only a matter of time now. You must tell them."

"You are right Hank it can't be avoided any longer; have them meet me in my office as soon as Kitty feels up to it."

Back inside the infirmary Illyana was hugging her brother and Kitty happy that her brother has found someone who he could be with. For years Piotr has avoided relationships for fear of losing control of his abilities. Because of that they had to become almost a recluse constantly hiding who they are and what they could do. Now it seems fate has rewarded her family with the gift of this new child.

"I want it gone." Kitty said her voice almost in a panic

"What Katya?" Piotr asked

"I said I want it gone I don't want to have it I don't anything to do with it I want it gone." Kitty was really working herself up. She was scared she felt like her life was out of control.

"Kitty breath" Hank said as he prepared a mild sedative to calm the panicky girl.

"I just can't be a mother I'm too young, I blame you Piotr, this was all because of you, if you had left when I told you too I wouldn't be in this mess." Kitty was moving straight into a manic episode Hank moved behind her and was readying his sedative. "I don't want to see you again you hear me, I don't want to see you again, and I want you to leave me alone." Kitty suddenly felt a little pinprick in her arm and she began to feel drowsy and she drifted back to sleep.

"She will be fine, just give her some space" Hank instructed

"Will she go through with it, getting rid of the baby I mean?" Illyana asked with great concern for Kitty and her unborn child.

"I'm afraid she has no choice in the matter much like Jeans child Kitties child is beyond the age of abortion. How this happened I don't know but we can't stop the pregnancy. Anyway I'll stay here with Kitty you need to go upstairs and see the Professor he has something to tell you."

"I don't want to leave Katya." Piotr said

"I think its best she doesn't see you when she wakes up not until she has a chance to absorb what has happened."

"Alright just let me know if she is ok." Piotr said though he didn't want to leave he knew Hanks was right.

_**Charles office**_

Charles had feared this day since Piper's birth, everyone had arrived and Charles took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the difficult discussion that was ahead of him. In the room were Peter, Rogue, Piper, MJ, Gambit and their son Michael, Scott, Jean, Piotr, Illyana, Logan and X-23.

"Thank you all for coming I really wish Kitty was here but we shall move forward." Charles looked at the pictures in front of him and began his explanation.

"Long before I started the Xavier school and the X-men I was involved with the government assisting them in tracking down mutants. I was led to believe that we were to find them and help them control their powers much like what I do with you and the new students now. While I worked for the government the provided me with research data spanning years on people with seemingly inhuman abilities, I wanted to help them become part of society the government was looking for bio-weapons upon my travels I ended up in Egypt I was given 'Special' clearance to study a secret location hidden under the sphinx." Charles moved from behind his desk and handed them pictures of his time in Egypt.

"According to myth a horrible demon rests in this chamber sealed away for an eternity until the world was near its end then the Apocalypse shall be unleashed upon it bringing massive devastation and death."

"So what does it have to do with us Professor?" Scott asked

"Let me finish Scott and you will have your answers. The pictographs you see in those pictures tell the story of how this demon rose to power and declare himself ruler over the earth until a select group were chosen to seal him away for eternity. But they failed they were able to seal away the demon but not his 4 minions. They were known as the four horsemen, they were powerful beings said to possess inhuman abilities and with those said abilities wreaked havoc upon the people each one an extension of the demons wrath. However with the demon sealed their powers began to weaken and the chosen made it their mission that the demons horsemen would never find the keys to unlocking his prison and for 3000 years he has remained locked away. Eventually the horsemen's powers faded and the world went on its normal path."

"That was an interesting story professor but I don't see what that has to do with us" Peter said speaking for everyone

"Further on in the tunnel there were another set of images, a prophesy if you will, that stated that the demon would return one day to change the world in his image. Also there was a counter Prophesy that said the five elements born of blood and power will rise to light the way the way on the path to Apocalypse. Of course that is a rough translation I could have misinterpreted it."

"You did" Peter spoke to everyone's surprise "It's not born of blood and power but born of blood and science."

"Ah didn't know you could read ancient Egyptian." Rogue said surprised at her husband's translation skills.

"I don't but Aunt May told me about it." Peter clarified

"When was this Peter?" Charles asked

"A week after she died." Peter said, which earned him some rather strange looks, so Peter went on to explain about the night his Aunt came to him and told him about how the destiny of the world was clouded, and it was up to him and the X-men to stop it.

"So are we like the chosen ones to stop this from happening." Everyone looked to find Kitty standing in the doorway wearing some PJ's and a house coat

"Katya what are you doing here, you should be in bed." Piotr said with obvious concern for his girlfriend and lover.

"Relax big guy I'm fine I just came to get changed into something more comfortable and I overheard the professor talking. Also you and I need to have a serious talk later." Kitty said to Piotr.

"Da Katya anytime you want." He replied. Kitty turned back to the group and posed her question again.

"So like are we the chosen ones or not."

"No Kitty I don't believe you are." Charles said "Take a seat and I'll explain."

Kitty found a seat next to Piotr and began his story again.

"The five chosen ones like I said represent a fundamental element of the universe Earth Air Water Fire and Metal."

"The first element was water. The best I can translate from the pictograms was that water is the balance of the five. Both a healer and a destroyer, it is said the water element will destroy the wicked and heal the helpless. The next element was fire. If my translation is correct the fire element is the bringer of life but when angered the fire will rage until all is consumed even itself. Next was metal. This element is the strength of the five, completely unstoppable and unbreakable without it the five shall fall. The next element was air, invisible and untouchable, gentle but fierce. This element will bring order to the chaos of darkness. And the last element is earth, the strongest and most powerful of the five. Should this element stand on the side of life the world will begin anew and if it stands on the side of death the world will become barren and cold."

Peter stared adding two and two together and realized who Charles was talking about.

"Wait a minute professor you don't mean Piper and the others do you."

Charles looked at his students and admitted he believed Peter to be right.

"Yes Peter I believe they are, one of the signs of the prophesy stated that the elements shall be revealed in a glorious heavenly light and from it they shall find their strength."

"Like the light that Piper emits when she touches certain people." MJ realized

"Correct, and it has happened at least four times which means the five have been revealed. I believe piper to be the earth guardian being she is the first one born and has been the centre of all this confusion."

"And Michael would be the water element that seems obvious enough." MJ added

"My child would be fire I assume" Jean said and everyone asked her to explain "it's just a feeling and the color of the light that consumed me was red not a very big leap in my mind."

"Which means my child is either air or metal if we are to assume this is not some horrible joke or something" Kitty said with a disbelieving tone

"I assure you kitty this is no joke. But I believe your child is the element of air being that you move through walls like a ghost or draft in an old building." The professor explained

Logan was doing the math and a sudden realization came to him.

"Oh no, don't tell me chuck X-23 is the final piece"

"I'm afraid so Logan."

"Professor why are you telling us this now and not when things started to get this messed up?" Kitty asked

"The prophecy spoke of certain individuals who will become the new horsemen, 2 men 2 women. One of great strength of body, one of great strength of mind, one with the will to alter their environment, and one who will be invisible to the human eye. Now the translation is not complete and it might be wrong but if my interpretation of this is correct it says that one will face one the battle will rage until the land is destroyed and one is victorious. I believe I am chosen to be one of these horsemen and that I am meant to kill one of your children or they will kill me I am sure you understand why I didn't tell you that."

"Yes we can see that professor however you still didn't answer the question why now" Scott pushed

"Because, with the revelation of Kitty's pregnancy it has not only revealed the fifth element but it has unlocked the second gate." Charles handed them another photo

"This translation says when the five are revealed the slave of Apocalypse will be set upon the five to ensure his masters reign."

"Wait a minute are you saying." Peter began to say

"Yes some time from now we will be under attack." The professor finished

_**Egypt**_

In a secret chamber of the sphinx of Egypt the second door began to glow and open the energy began to become more luminescent and it took the shape of a giant spider it sat in front of the door for a time in its mind it received its instruction find the five and destroy them. The spider gave a bow and began its hunt.

_**Cecilia's room**_

"Yes sir I can confirm now that the Parker child is the source of the energy request instructions."

The voice told her what to do

"I don't know if I can do that sir…."

The voice chastised Cecilia and told her to complete her mission.

"Yes sir but I do this under protest."

Cecilia shut down her phone and prepared herself for what she was ordered to do

AN: I must apologize for the long delay my computer is on the fritz I can't get it to turn on once I get it fixed I will update quickly I appreciate your patience


	7. ring of fire

Ring of fire

Jean was lying on the ground in a field she bruised and bleeding her strength was fading she was running from something from someone. Jean looked at the massive form coming at her it was familiar to her but despite everything she couldn't stop it her powers were almost exhausted she could feel she was about to pass out. She looked upon the person and all she could see was cold blue glowing eyes. It stopped walking and it brought its hand up to Jean, the next thing Jean felt was cold nothingness she wanted to scream but no voice would come out, Jean tried screaming one more time. The next thing Jean felt was a violent shaking she was being assaulted but she couldn't find her attacker all she could see was blackness. She was looking and looking but there was nothing then a small red light began to glow and became stronger. It looked like it was soaring towards her like a giant bird made of fire it was getting closer. The light took shape and stopped right in front of Jean and spread its wings revealing itself to be a phoenix. Jean was in awe of this magnificent creature in front of her then the phoenix started to fly away and grow smaller. Jean wanted this creature to come back, the great bird flew in a giant loop and flew directly at Jean and it flew directly into the abdomen of Jean. It was an amazing feeling the power this force processed was incredible it was like pure life-force pouring into her body it kept growing inside her until it became painful. Jean tried to fight the pain but it just kept mounting and once again she screamed and the shaking came back it was stronger and she could hear something in the distance it was Scott calling her name it gave her a bearing and she headed for it.

Scott was sleeping soundly in Jeans bed since the two were engaged Charles allowed the two to share a bedroom. He was awoken from his sleep by Jean thrashing around he could tell she was having a nightmare he tried to wake her gently but she wouldn't wake up, she then began to scream at the top of her lungs. Scott began to shake her but still she wouldn't wake, he yelled at the top of his lungs trying to get Jean to wake up and she started to stir a bit then her eyes opened up and she shot up as far as she could with her belly being as big as it was. Jean began to hyperventilate and she saw Scott wearing his red glasses and PJ bottoms she reached for him and pulled him close to her.

"Jean are you ok?"

"Scott it was horrible I was being attacked by something with cold blue glowing eyes and then…"

Jean was about to explain the dream further when she felt a pain in her baby.

"AWW Scott I think it's time call Cecilia and Hank."

Scott called did as he was told and helped get Jean to the elevator since she was already wearing a night gown she didn't need to change. They got her on to the table and started an epidural for the pain.

"Whoa doc this stuff feels great." Jean said in her euphoric state

"How is she doing Cecilia?" Hank asked

"She is doing just fine progressing nicely"

The rest of the pregnancy went just fine till it was time to deliver.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW Scott I can't do it anymore it's too much I swear I can't"

"Jean you can do it, I know you can do it don't give up come one once more push"

"There the head is free now one second while I try and position her and one more push." Cecilia commanded Jean gave her final push and out came her daughter.

"Congratulations you two you have a healthy young baby girl." Cecilia took and cleaned up the baby and handed her to the proud mom.

"Great job Jean, she is beautiful." Scott said to his fiancée.

"Yes she is…..dad." Jean said making Scott realize that he was now responsible for a completely helpless life.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment I do need some information for the record keepers." Hank stated "she does need a name doesn't she"

"Oh yes of course Jean and decided that her name is Rachel no middle name."

"Alright Rachel Summers born Feb 3 2015 8 lbs. 5 oz."

Up in Charles room the professor was sleeping comfortably, he was having a pleasant dream about his girlfriend Lilandra which for modesty purposes we won't go into detail about. He was standing on an ocean cliff with his woman enjoying the sunshine when storm clouds began to roll in. Charles knew this was not good he looked towards Lilandra to find her becoming very old and withered until she was nothing more than a skeleton. He looked out on to the sea and the once blue water had turned red and behind him he saw a large black ominous shape standing over him.

"What is happening? Who are you?" Charles demanded of the large mass in front of him. The figure looked down upon him with large blue glowing eyes it then reached out and took Charles in his hand.

"To answer your questions this is the future and I am the beginning you will know me as master."

Charles awoke from his dream in a cold sweat, his breathing was ragged and laboured and he knew his time was running short he looked at the clock and realized it was time to get up once he was fully awake he could sense a powerful psychic mind in close proximity he reached out with his mind and found jeans new daughter, he quickly got dressed and made his way down to the med lab where he found Jean sleeping from exhaustion and Scott was holding his daughter. Charles rolled over to see Scott when Rachel began to scream and cry and a red aura surrounded her and shot out straight at Charles knocking him clear across the room. Charles was knocked around a bit and he tried to clear the cobwebs a bit never in his life has Charles been hit with such a powerful psychic attack.

"Professor, are you all right?" Scott asked as he placed Rachel down in the warmer. The noise woke jean up and alerted Hank and Cecilia.

"What happened?" Cecilia asked

"Rachel hit me with a psychic blast attack it knocked me clear across the room. I had no idea she would be this powerful."

"If she is strong enough to do that after just being born what will she be like when she grows older and why did she attack you?" Cecilia threw out at a blistering pace.

"Cecilia calm down there is a lot of unknowns with this and hysterics will not help us in any way."

Cecilia agreed and sat down she knew that she needed to report this and she needed to figure out how to accomplish what she was ordered to do.

_**Cecilia's room**_

"Yes sir I can confirm that the child is very powerful she was able to disable Prof. X with a mere thought.

(Inaudible voice)

"Sir, security is exceptionally tight what you requested of me is proving difficult plus there is a further complication."

(Inaudible voice)

"Yes there is another child that has come in contact with the source."

(Inaudible voice)

"Sir the child hasn't been born yet"

(Inaudible voice)

"This was not part of the mission sir, why must I go through with this?"

(Stern inaudible voice)

"Yes sir I just have to wait until the opportunity arises but I do not have an extraction plan"

(Inaudible voice)

"Yes sir, I understand."

She hangs up her phone and is seriously starting to regret ever coming here in the short time she has been here she has really began to feel at home with these people but she still had her mission.

"God, why did you make this so hard?" she prayed loudly.

She got up and made her way down to the med bay she had arranged to have all those affected by Piper meet her for testing or so she said. Cecilia knew this was the best time to try and complete the assignment she was given she reached into her belongings and grabbed a small grenade. She got up and made her way downstairs.

_**In the Med bay**_

"Like why are we down here anyway?" Kitty asked

"Ah don't know all Ah heard was Cecilia wanted to see us for a check-up or something"

"Well I get why you four are down here." X-23 mentioned to the fact that all the new mothers and their kids are down in the Med-Bay. "But why am I here is the question I want answered?" X-23 started to pace nervously ever since she had been freed tight spaces have made her very nervous.

"Try and relax pacing isn't going to solve anything and your anxiety is starting to upset Rachel." Jean said with concern for both her child and X-23.

MJ walked over to her new friend since X-23 was allowed to join them MJ has taken it upon herself to try and befriend the young feral female. MJ reached out and tried to calm her.

"It's ok 23 we all have places and things that get under our skin. I'm guessing you don't like small places so much, neither does Storm with me its heights remind me to tell you sometime about what happened at the Brooklyn Bridge sometime."

"Thanks MJ." X-23 had begun to calm down a bit MJ always did have a very soothing influence over people.

"You know we never did get around to finding you a name did we 23." Rogue stated

"Not this again I told you I like X-23." She retorted.

"You only like it because it's the only name you have known. Come on let's throw some names around and see if there is one you might like." Jean said as she grabbed a pen and pad from the nearby lab table and for the next few minutes they began to brainstorm names for X-23. After about 20 minutes of debating and near fist fights they were nearing the last of their list and everyone was getting frustrated most of all was X-23.

"Come we have been through the list already we are not going to find a name for me that I will like."

"Come on its just two more and were done ok." Kitty said

"Alright" X-23 relented

"Ok how about Shannon."

"Ugh NO!"

"Ok then how about Laura." Rogue suggested and Piper started to coo and giggle "Looks like someone likes that name."

"Yeah I kinda like that Laura." X-23 said she truly did like that name although she couldn't understand why but she did.

"We will work on finding you a last name later but for now Laura it is." MJ Said "Now what is taking Cecilia so long I thought by now she would have been here."

"Like I know. And I have to go to the bathroom again, geese, how you three handled going to the bathroom so much." Kitty complained as she got up from her seat to use the bathroom again.

"Just wait if you think going to the bathroom all the time was annoying wait till the hormones start kicking in full blast." MJ Bellowed.

"And the swelling breasts." Jean said noticing how she had grown two full cup sizes since she become pregnant.

"And lest we all forget the constant hot flashes." Rogue added and when she did all the mothers groaned in agreement.

"Well I am still trying to figure out how I became 2 months pregnant after only having sex for the first time 2 weeks finding out." Kitty yelled from the bathroom.

"Piper has this little trick where she accelerates the gestation of pregnant women." Rogue answered

Kitty then finished and flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom.

"Oh so it's you I have to thank for this huh, you little brat." Kitty said to Piper in a slightly sarcastic tone which Piper just chuckled in response.

"Rogue do you think I am ready to be a mom."

"Kitty no one is truly ready to be responsible for another life all you can try and do is your best."

"I'm scared Rogue."

"Good it keeps you alert, you will do just fine."

The door to Med-bay opened up just a little and all the girl could see was a small black circular ball shaped thing roll across the floor and come to stop right in the middle of the group. They all looked at it in shock and horror when they realized what exactly it was. Before any of them could react the grenade detonated and the room was engulfed.

_**Out by the cliffs of the estate**_

Peter was walking with along the edge just thinking about how much his life had changed in the span of just a year he had new friends a wife a daughter and a beautiful home but he also lost someone very close to him and it still hurt.

"I miss you a lot Aunt May, I really do, I just hope I am doing everything right. Now I know you said there are rules about contact from where ever you are but if you can hear me can you give me a sign."

As if answering his request a large splash of water erupted from the ocean and from it a large giant spider made of pure energy landed on the estate grounds and made its way directly towards the institute.

"Some sign Aunt May." Peter jumped from his position took off his clothes to reveal his spider uniform underneath he jumped from his position and landed in the path of the large spider. It stopped for a moment and looked at Spider-man. In that moment the energy spider lunged at Peter. Peter dodged and weaved away from every attack. Peter called for help in his mind so the Professor could hear him and bring some help all peter could do was to dodge and counter until help arrived. After a few minutes all available X-men were around to help even the professor.

"What is this thing Professor?" Scott asked

"The beginning of the end." He replied


	8. Spider vs Spider

Spider vs. Spider

Peter and the others surrounded the electro-beast trying to find some way to subdue it.

"What is this thing professor?" Scott asked

"The beginning of the end" he replied softly

"What do you mean?" Scott said in response to what Charles just said

"I'll explain later right now we need to stop that thing."

The X-men took up a fighting stance each was paired with another partner Logan was with colossus, Night-crawler with Spider-man, Gambit with Cyclops and Beast was partnered with Storm. Scott opened his visor and began to fire at the creature but all that happened was the creature just budged an inch and the energy was deflected in to the sky. Gambit then tried throwing his cards at the ground trying to drive the spider back instead the spider turned around and fired a web of electric energy at the man. It was the equivalent of being hit by a 50,000 volt Taser and Gambit dropped to the ground like a stone and was taken out of the fight.

"What is that thing made of?" Peter asked

"It appears to be made of highly concentrated electromagnetic energy." Beast replied

Peter's brain was working in overdrive trying to find a way to take this thing out. Then inspiration hit him as Newton's laws flashed through his mind.

"Wolverine, Colossus get in close and start smashing and hacking but be careful it's going to hurt."

"Come on Big-boy time to serve us up a spider buffet" Wolverine popped his claws and charged the spider and began hacking away at its limbs. As Peter assumed the metal nature of Logan's claws and from Piotr's skin it was weakening the creature but it wasn't enough all it was doing was pissing it off.

'Come on Spidey think' Peter thought to himself. But he couldn't find a way to stop this creature. Logan and Piotr got in close and landed a double shot to the creature's underbelly and Peter could have sworn he saw it wince in pain but it definitely stopped moving for a moment. But before Peter could capitalize on the week spot, the creature began to glow and then it let out a wave of energy knocking everyone out except for peter as he sensed the attack and was able to dodge the wave front. Peter was trying to get a higher advantage so he could plan out his attack he was alone and without back up.

'How am I going to do this everyone is out but me, ok think Spidey what do you know. It's a large electromagnetic field in the shape of a giant spider. Wolverine and Colossus hurt it but they are out of commission.'

Peter jumped from his perch and swung towards the creature as it had resumed moving closer to the mansion he swung down in front of the creature's head getting its attention. The creature had started to climb the outside of the patio when Peter noticed that the legs were sparking on certain places he swung over to ledge and noticed some of the window ledges were made of copper and the creature was reacting to it.

'Of course copper is conductive.' Peter swung over to a window ledge and tore it off from the wall he gave it a couple swings and used it like a club he fired a web line and began swinging towards the creature he was picking up speed and he released the line and flew towards the creatures head and connected with everything he had and the creature fell from the wall and was laid up on its back obviously stunned. Peter seized the opportunity and took his copper club and swung down on the week spot that colossus and wolverine found. The creature was faster than Peter thought and it swung one of it legs and knocked Spider-man away. Peter could tell some of his ribs were broken and he was having trouble breathing but he had to keep fighting he got up and attacked it once more this time but this time he wasn't going to be fooled. The spider was back on all of its legs again and the two duelists began to circle each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. Peter was wise all the training with Logan had taught him that you never make the first move unless you are assured victory in that move. Thankfully the creature was just that an animal and it was predictable and peter knew it the creature turned around and fired a net web at its opponent Peter dodged it and closed the distance he slid under the creature while its back was turned and drove his copper club into the spiders weak spot the spider writhed and shocked and finally it exploded sending peter flying twisting his knee in the process. Just at that time everyone had started to wake up from the effects of the stun field.

"Is everyone alright?" Scott asked

"It appears so Scott." Charles confirmed. He looked in Peter's direction and noticed he was not moving. "Everyone look." They all looked at Peter and saw he was out cold and they rushed over to help him.

"Get him to the infirmary" Hank ordered Piotr and Logan grabbed the young hero and carried him to the elevator. Storm stayed in the mansion to check on the other students and for the life of her could not figure it out but there was something off it was like something was missing. But she shook it off and wen about checking on the others.

Down in the lower levels the group was getting their injured comrade to the medical wing, as they approached the door Peter started to wake up.

"OW did anyone get the license of the semi that hit me."

"Welcome back webs you did pretty good out there" Logan said as he reached for the door button and he pressed it. The door slid open and Logan began to become very angry as looked upon the scene in front of him.

"Logan what is it?" Charles asked

"Take a look Chuck."

Charles rolled in to the room and was immediately confused there was nothing amiss everything looked fine.

"I don't understand Logan everything looks fine."

"Except for two things one there is a smell in the air like a combination of sulphur and anesthetic it's very faint."

"And what's the other thing wrong Scruffy." Peter asked

"No one is down here." Everyone looked at Logan perplexed at what he was talking about

"Cecilia had arranged for some medical tests on everyone who has had contact with Spidey Jr. so where are they and where is Cecilia?" Logan growled out. He turned around and started sniffing a little harder and then he looked and found a small piece of the grenade that was thrown into the room Logan smelled it closer and found Cecilia's scent all over it. Once more he recognised the design of the fragment and Logan popped his claws and started to growl even louder.

"What is it Wolverine?" Piotr asked

He turned around and showed them the grenade fragment.

"This is a fragment of a knockout grenade it's designed to flood an area and release a gas rendering your target or targets immobile, you walk in and you take what you want without anyone fighting back. There is something else there is only one group of people that uses this particular party popper, S.H.E.I.L.D."

At that moment Jubilee came running getting their attention.

"Professor there's trouble, Storm needs back-up"

"Peter you stay here, you're in no condition to fight the rest of us will go help Storm."

They placed Peter on a bed and then they all took off to go see what was happening.

_**20 minutes earlier**_

Storm was checking on the other students who were hiding in a panic room they designed for when the mansion was under attack.

"It's alright, everyone can come out. Where is Rogue and the others?"

"They never made it here, the last I heard they were in the med bay."

Storm turned around and lead the students out of the room. They walked into the main living area when storm looked out the window and found several men dressed in dark clothing and wearing masks carrying the mothers and their children. Storm went into action and told Jubilee to go get some help and she ran out the door to confront the intruders.

_**Present**_

Wolverine and the others ran out of the elevators and out on to the front lawn where they found Storm on the ground breathing heavy and sweating. Logan looked up and saw a shield helicopter take in the distance.

"You alright Ro? What happened?" Logan asked with concern for his friend

"I'm fine they hit me with a stun round but they took them all." Storm managed to get out

"Who did they take?" Hank asked

"They took Rogue, MJ, Jean, Kitty, Laura and all the children."

"This doesn't make sense, this is not Fury's style what does he want them." Charles wondered aloud

"It doesn't matter he has them and now we have to get them back." Logan growled out

"Your right I'll get on Cerebro to see if I can track them that way the rest of you will get the x-jet prepped, Hank I want to you to go check on Peter and break the news to him gently."

Hank nodded and made his way to talk to Peter.

"You know Chuck Cerebro won't be of much help if I know Fury he would of thought of a way to neutralize you."

"Yes but he doesn't know about how powerful Rachel and Jeans psychic bond with each other, I felt it during her pregnancy it is exceptionally strong if I can tune my mind to that frequency I might be able to track where they are going. I must admit it is a longshot but it's the only chance we have"

Logan admitted he was right and if he had his way he would make sure Fury never bothered them again.

_**A few hours later**_

Rogue woke up with a massive headache and a little nausea she sat up in her bed and realized she was in a large cell like room. She was scared at first then she realised that she was alone she was awake enough to know that everyone was taken, even Piper. The fear she had felt quickly turned into ager and she began to start yelling and throwing a fit.

"Whoever the hell you people are you better give Meh back my daughter and let us go. People will be looking for us." A distorted voice came over a loudspeaker in the wall.

"They may be looking but they will not find you in regards to your daughter she will be returned to you in due time for now its best you relax."

"You listen here Ah don't know what you want but if you hurt my daughter…"

"Your daughter is fine and she will be returned to you shortly."

"What about my friends?"

"Everyone is fine, in time all of you will see each other just sit down and relax."

Rogue did everything but calm down she began to pound on the walls hoping to find some weak spot and for the next hour she committed herself to this task. In another room Cecilia was watching the scene unfold on a video monitor as well as the other rooms that held their captured guests. Cecilia was feeling extremely guilty she had come to really respect them and she knew they would never forgive her.

"Don't worry we won't hurt them."

Cecilia turned around and found an averaged sized man in a full suit walking up behind her.

"Agent Coulson where is director Fury?"

"He will be along; he has some pressing business that has taken priority. He did ask me to convey his compliments on a job well done. In time we will find out what exactly is going on."

"I told Fury what was going on and the longer we hold them in these prisons the less likely we will be able to stop the coming threat."

"And Director Fury thinks that by placing them in protective custody will prevent that event from taking place."

"What are we going to do Phil hold them in these cells for the rest of their natural lives. The prophesy says that….."

"Fury isn't interested in prophesies or hokey religious stories all he knows is that several locations around the world are showing signs of radiation similar to the kind that those children are emanating. Fury believes that these children maybe the source and if it keeps up…."

"Then what will happen Phil huh? We don't know the only frame of reference we have is the prophesy which you so conveniently have disregarded. "

"We can go round and round about this but the decision has been made for now they stay where they are."

Cecilia threw her hands in the air in resignation "This is not what I signed up for Phil and neither did you and you know it."

She turned around and left the room angry not only with agent Coulson but with herself and in that moment Cecilia made a decision she quietly made her way from where she was to a communications room and began to send a signal hopefully they discover it before she was discovered and silently she prayed for the latter.


	9. the rescue

The rescue

Everyone was in a rush to get things done Cyclops and Wolverine were prepping the X-jet for deployment once they had a clear location to go to. Charles was endeavoring to provide them with just that however like Logan thought the brainwaves of those that were taken were shielded and he couldn't find anything to help them. Charles wasn't giving up so he kept scanning hoping to find anything that would help. Hank was down in the infirmary tending to Peter's wounds from his previous battle with the electro-spider, and trying to find the best way to tell him that Rogue and his child has been kidnapped.

"I must say Peter you're certainly a mess but you will live you will be some pain for a while but I'm sure that will pass."

"Thanks Doc, do mind if I ask you a question."

"By all means" Hank replied

"Why hasn't Rogue been here yet?"

"Oh I-I am sure she will be down soon Peter."

"You're lying to me Hank."

Hank took a deep breath and knew it was time to tell him. Hank was unhappy that his hand had been forced.

"She was kidnaped along with Piper and several others during your fight."

"Who was it?"

"We suspect it was S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Logan disagrees." Peter mulled it over and he dreaded the decision that he was forced to make.

"Can you get me the war room? I need to place a call." Peter asked

"To whom Peter?" Hank asked curiously

"To a dark part of my past I had long since buried."

_**Unknown location**_

Rogue was breathing heavy and was exhausted she spent the last few hours trying to pound her way out of the cell she was in but she just didn't have the strength. Then without warning her cell door opened up and the distorted voice came over the speaker again.

"Please exit the cell and follow the marked path."

"Where am Ah going?"

"Please exit the cell and follow the marked path" the voice repeated.

Rogue got up and followed the instruction she knew it would be pointless to put up a fight at least for now. She needed to find her daughter first then she could work out a way to escape. She followed the lighted path to the end of a hall where another door opened and she walked into a large room with comfy looking chairs and a few scattered tables the room was all white except for the aforementioned furniture which was maroon in color. Rogue stood there alone and saw on one of the tables that there was an assortment of fruits and meats that one could make a sandwich or a small fruit salad as well as some water and other beverages she made her way over to the water and poured herself a glass she sniffed it first trying to determine if the water was drugged or anything she was just about to drink when another series of doors opened and in walked Jean and MJ, Rogue ran over to her friends and grabbed them to make sure they were ok.

"Are you guys alright?" Rogue asked

"Yeah, but I haven't seen anyone else. I am worried about Michael."

"I understand; they took Piper and Rachel too whoever has us seems to be more interested in them then us." Rogue offered

"Hey where is Kitty?" MJ Wondered

"Jean can you sense her?" Rogue asked the telepath

"No, I can barely sense you two they must be using some form of nullifier fields the only thing I sense strongly is Rachel. She and I have been telepathically linked ever since we came in contact with Piper that one time. What I can tell you is that they are scared but fine." Jean explained

MJ grew frustrated she wanted answers and she wanted her son back. She yelled at the top of her lungs to the empty space knowing someone was watching and listening.

"I DON'T CARE WHO ARE OR WHAT YOU WANT JUST GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" MJ began to cry muttering 'give me back my son' over and over again each time becoming more and more faint and then she fell on the floor Jean walked over and hugged the crying girl Rogue would have loved to hold her but she had noticed the nullifier bracelet she always wore was removed and she didn't want to risk absorbing anyone even with the fields that the room was emitting, it was just too great a risk. A couple of minutes later some armed individuals came into the room guns trained on the girls each was carrying a small basket they placed them down on the floor and backed out of the room. The three moms were elated when they found that the baskets had their children in them. They each grabbed their baby and held them gently in their arms Rogue was careful not to touch Piper's skin the last thing she wanted was to absorb her daughter. Then, just as before, two armed guards came in carrying a sedated Laura in their arms they aimed their guns at the group and lay the young mutant on a nearby couch and they walked out. Jean put Rachel down and walked over to see how Laura was doing.

"What about our other friend where is she?" Rogue bellowed and the distorted voice came back once again.

"Your friend is still undergoing testing she will be with you in a couple of hours once our doctors have them completed do not worry you are in no danger here."

"Forgive us if we don't believe you." Jean said loudly

"Believe what you will once our tests have been completed you will be informed of our decision about what to do with you and your children."

"What is that supposed to mean?" MJ asked in an accusatory tone. There was no reply and now the girls were all scared as to what these people had in store for them and their children.

_**The institute's war room**_

Peter was working on setting the frequency on the communication panel hoping to reach someone he hoped he would never talk to again. He switched on the system and it crackled to life, on the other end a woman's voice sounded. She carried a tone of high restraint as she spoke.

"This is a secure channel any un-authorized use is strictly forbidden and is punishable by a jail term identify yourself."

"This is operative 21343 reporting pass code Juno." Peter Replied

"This identification is no longer in use and has been retired please stand by for further communication."

"Peter who are you talking with?" Hank asked

"Someone that would piss wolverine right off"

"You got that right Bub!"

Peter and Hank turned to find Logan glaring at Peter his claws were popped and you could tell it was taking everything he had not to start filleting the wall crawler right in this room.

"Logan it's not what you think…" Hank started to explain

"Can it Hank. I don't want to hear it." Logan took a few deep breaths and spoke once more "Kid you better be crystal clear about this why are you talking to S.H.I.E.L.D. and are you responsible for the others being kidnapped."

Before Peter could explain Director Fury came on the video screen.

"Parker, I told you your clearance had been revoked what are you doing calling me."

"As much as I'd like to banter with you Fury I don't have the time. I need answers right away major life or death situation that you may be involved in."

"Go ahead."

"A unit of S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction commandoes attacked the Xavier institute today and they kidnapped my wife and child and several others. Why?" Peter asked point blank.

"What are you talking about I never sent any team anywhere."

"Is that so Fury then why did I find a Shield knockout gas grenade on our premises only shield uses this particular device."

"Yes your right we do but that doesn't change the fact that I didn't authorize any assault on the institute."

"Then why was a shield helicopter and shield personnel abducting helpless women and children." Hank asked calmly

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Sending you the video data now" Peter punched up the mansion surveillance footage and sent it to Fury.

"Your right that is one of ours, but I didn't authorize it give me a minute." Fury left the screen and did some checking then he returned back with some answers. "This doesn't make sense I never authorized this but apparently I did. Someone either hacked us or is trying to frame me for something. That being put aside for a moment I know where they went your people are being held in Washington State in one of our isolation facilities that we used to use for 'special' training. We abandoned the site for a more updated one here is the co-ordinates."

"Thanks Fury we will be in touch. I suggest you start investigating because it sounds like you have a leak in your ranks." Peter said

"Will do, if you need back up you know what to do."

"Right Fury, I'm signing off."

Peter cut the feed and was turning around when he was slugged in the jaw by Logan. So quickly Peter's spider sense never registered the attack.

"I guess I had that coming."

"Spill or else I'll make your wife a widow." Peter knew he had to explain but he had to save Rogue and the others.

"Logan I promise I will explain everything but right now we have people in danger." Peter got up and went to go get his spare costume .

An hour later Peter briefed everyone on the location they were going into.

"All we know is the location we don't have any information on who is inside what the defenses are and the personnel that staff it we will be going in blind."

"Why don't you call in Fury it seems you and he are tight." Logan accusingly spat out

"What are you trying to say Logan." Peter retorted

"Why don't you tell us how you got this information you little pest"

"You want to do this now Logan alright when I was in high school I was recruited to join a special division of shield in had just gotten my powers and was starting to make a name for myself and one day Fury was waiting for me. It was my responsibility to lead and train a group of individuals with special talents much like what you guys do here. Everything was going fine for about the first month or so, then Fury gave me this one mission, we got in trouble, my team was almost killed. Fury decided to cut his losses and he left us, long story short when we got back I handed my resignation and left that day. Are you happy now?"

Hank then saw something flashing on the com panel. He switched it on and started receiving tones in rhythmic succession.

"Wait a minute this is Morse code." Hank started translating it, he was a little rusty but he eventually was able to find out it was from Cecilia.

"We have to get moving she is going to give details in flight"

Everyone climbed into the X-jet and took off hopefully before they were too late.

_**Shield Isolation training facility**_

Kitty awoke to find herself strapped to a table. Her clothes had been removed and replaced with a hospital gown she could hear machines beeping away she looked down and found electrical leads attached to her belly and an IV line in her arm. A moment later a masked female dressed in white came over with a syringe full of a clear liquid and Kitty began to visibly freak out.

"Try not to struggle to much this won't hurt you or the baby it's just a vitamin shot your blood work showed you were in desperate need of folic acid." The woman said with calmness in her voice.

"What's going on? The last thing I remember was people shouting and then an explosion I think then everything is fuzzy."

"We found you wandering the streets clothes all tattered, when people approached you they said you had a distant look like you were high or something the ambulance arrived and brought you here for observation."

"I need to get back home." Kitty said

"Where is that?" the woman asked

"The Xavier institute in Bayville I am one of the students."

The woman began to show some signs of worry in her eyes as she was masked and grabbed a TV remote and turned on a nearby TV. A news broadcast was on showing the institute.

"That's right we have late breaking news that the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters was attacked earlier today information is sketchy but it appears that there were no survivors." The news anchor reported. Kitty looked at the screen and was in disbelief she couldn't believe anyone could take down the X-men. But as she looked closer something was off the image didn't look real almost altered in some way but she kept it too herself. She knew she couldn't trust this woman.

"What's going to happen to me ?" Kitty asked maintaining the charade

"You will be released once we have determined that you and your baby are alright. Is there any family we can contact for you?"

"Yes I have an aunt in Bayville named May Parker please contact her. And you can also remove these restraints I am not going anywhere." Kitty gave a false name as she didn't trust anybody she saw at the moment. 'Logan must be rubbing off on me' Kitty though to herself.

"I'll have to get a doctors order for that. But give me your Aunts phone number and I'll have her contacted."

Kitty gave the emergency number that was given to all x-men. If she could get a call out maybe she can escape. Kitty hated not being able to phase if she could she would have been gone by now but she just had to wait and see. A few minutes later a man who looked like a doctor came in to the room. He was a fairly tall man with dark hair and he looked like he seriously needed to get some sun as he was very pale.

"Hello Miss Pryde my name is Dr. David Essex I am here to help."

_**The X-jet**_

"We are approaching the co-ordinates everyone prepare for emergency deployment ." Scott ordered

"Nightcrawler take Spider-man and start scouting the facility, Storm take overhead position and neutralize any air cover that may make its way in, Magma and Boom-Boom you find a quiet spot and cover our escape when we come out, Beast I need you to stay with the Jet and get it ready for a quick take off. Wolverine you're with me once Spider-man and Nightcrawler get back we will go in and find our friends got it."

Everyone followed Scott's orders and took their positions and began their assault not knowing what was inside.


	10. the rescue part 2

The rescue part 2

Kitty was being moved from her hospital room to an MRI machine, the reason given to her was to make sure she didn't have any internal damage from the supposed attack on the facility.

"You know Doc I can walk you don't need to keep me tied down to my bed." Kitty sputtered out

Essex remained quiet like he was ignoring the young mother to be. This worried Kitty and she tried to get him to speak again.

"Doc, is there something wrong?" Kitty probed further but didn't expect the response she got

"Just shut up and do what you're told." Essex said with obvious disdain in his voice. Kitty was really beginning to become scared. They crossed a set of double doors and entered a room that looked like a lab from a mad scientist's movie. Kitty was moved around so she couldn't see where she was going only where she had come from but she could tell there other people in the room.

"Oh there is the star of the show, and look what he dragged in a little itty bitty Kitty. Who's the cute little Kitty yes you are, yes you are."

"Shut up Wilson!" a female voice sounded from a darkened corner and Kitty knew that voice and it wasn't good.

"Mystique, what's going on here?" Kitty half yelled

"I am sorry about this Kitty but it's for the greater good."

"What are you talking about the only good you care about is your own."

"OOOOOOOO Cat fight." Deadpool yelled which caused mystique to roll her eyes she reached for a guard and grabbed a gun and fired three rounds into the annoying mutants head

"That won't shut him up for long, but that felt so good." Raven said aloud

"Strange company you keep these days Mystique I must admit."

"Well when Magneto forbids any kind of action you find people who won't ask questions." Kitty just scoffed and then a few moments later in walked all the girls and their children. They were all bound at the wrist with handcuffs and were blindfolded once the guards had them where they wanted they removed the blindfolds. Rogue looked trying to readjust her eyes and found Mystique standing in the middle of the room and her rage began to grow.

"Ah thought Ah told you to leave Meh and my family alone Mystique." Rogue spat at her foster mother

"I'm sorry Rogue but your child is too important I know you won't forgive me but it's something I must do. Dr. please begin."

Essex walked over to Kitty with two large orderly types they grabbed a hold of Kitty's arms and unstrapped her they picked her up and placed her on a table with stirrups then strapped her down once more. He walked over and lifted her gown so she was exposed from the waist down. Essex reached over to his table and grabbed a long syringe. Kitty was afraid of what was going to happen as she started to struggle against her bindings.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"My dear I am simply going to extract a DNA Sample from your child you shouldn't feel a thing unfortunately this will not be good for your child I suspect you will probably miscarry, however sacrifices must be made." Essex replied as he readied himself for the procedure.

Rogue was fuming mad if she could just get close enough to one of the guards they would have a chance. Rogue yelled to mystique.

"Are you just going to let this happen?"

"I must, once we have her child's DNA we can begin the cloning process we can accelerate the growth of your children so that we won't have to wait for them to reach maturity on their own once we have that we can change the world in our image the world will begin anew."

Those last words struck close to Rogue as she had heard it before from the professor.

"You know about the prophecy!" Rogue shouted

"Yes, the coming apocalypse will destroy everything and the children born of blood and science will light the path of darkness and the world will begin anew."

"Then you know everything." Jean said

"Look around you, you fools the Apocalypse is already upon us. The humans have already begun to destroy us and the earth your children will change that once we have finished our work the five will begin to wipe humanity away and the mutants will have a chance to change this world and make it safe for us all."

"You're wrong mystique. The apocalypse is not the humans but a demon encased in the tombs of the sphinx that once he has been released will kill everything on this planet and declare himself ruler. If you do this then we are all doomed."

By now Deadpool had pulled himself together enough to begin being himself once more.

"What did I miss? Oh is miss blue over there telling you her plan for world domination I tell ya I don't know what's more boring her plans or the writers train of thought I mean come on after two pages of writing he hasn't even begun the real action yet. Seriously dude pick it up."

"You know this procedure is extremely delicate and it requires the utmost precision I need quiet." Essex yelled

"Wilson outside patrol the perimeter and only call in if there is an emergency." Mystique ordered

"Sure thing boss lady, whatever you say boss lady." Deadpool quips in a sassy voice and leaves them to do their work. Essex was preparing to perform the operation the doctor took the ultrasound wand and placed it on her abdomen till he found where he needed to extract the DNA. He took the Syringe and began to insert the needle in to her abdomen Kitty began to scream in pain. Then almost on cue Piper began to fuss and cry which seemed to awaken the other children and Laura who had become much more agitated it was like seeing Logan on a bad day. Essex proceeded with the operation he could see the needle tip approached the sack. He pushed further to attempt to pierce the protective barrier when the screen that showed the ultrasound image began to short out then the cries of the other babies grew louder and louder and then the syringe flew out of Kitty's midsection and flew across the room.

Before any of them could figure out what was going on a large commotion was heard outside and the sound of a battle was raging. All the girls hoped it was their rescue. Mystique got on her radio and left the room. Rogue bent down to pick up Piper the babe was still crying when Rogue looked into her baby's eyes she noticed a gold glow in them and without warning and golden energy beam shot right from Piper into Rogue. There was no pain but 10 seconds later Rogue felt more powerful than she ever had. Rogue stood and with a simple gesture broke her cuffs by throwing her arms to the side shattering the cuffs.

'Whoa Piper what did you do to me' Rogue thought to herself. She went to the others and freed them they each went for their child and Rogue ran over to free Kitty who was exhausted. Outside things were getting very messy. Cyclops was firing his blasts at every available target Colossus was plowing through all the defences that was laid out he was a one man wrecking crew. Wolverine was taking out the guards that got too close for Scott to blast, he taking out the last of the guards when a familiar red and black mercenary got a lucky punch in when Logan wasn't looking. Logan got up and looked at who hit him and a sinister sneer crossed his lips.

"Hey Logan long time no see I think it was the wedding you looked great in that monkey suit by the way." Deadpool quipped

"You again oh you picked the wrong day to get on my bad side bub…..I am going to enjoy this" Logan began slicing and hacking away but Deadpool was just as fast and deadly as Logan the two really let go and disappeared into a building nearby.

Inside Peter and Kurt were searching each room trying to find the girls they realized they were running out of time. They were approaching the final hallway when one of the doors at the end of the hall suddenly blew off its hinges and Rogue came jogging out with Piper in a carrier and the other girls following close behind

"Rogue" Peter called to her

" 'Bout time you showed up where have you been?"

"Sorry first I got stuck in traffic then I got stopped by a train and then the bridge was out so be thankful I got here at all sugar hips." Peter countered "By the way when could you break a door of its hinges like that."

"Ah'll explain later, right now let's get out of here." Peter grabbed all the children and handed them to Kurt.

"Teleport them back to the X-jet keep them safe we don't want to be caught in a cross fire with babies. The rest of you follow me I'll lead you out of here. 'I won't lose anybody this time'" Peter thought to himself. He gathered the group and led them out when he was cut off by a patrol and they couldn't make a move to get free so they were forced back into the room they started in. "Spider-man to Colossus we are trapped with no exit located at the northwest sector of the building need emergency exit do you copy"

"Spider-man this is Colossus I read you be there in 15 seconds"

The group entered the room to find Essex furiously working away trying to back up his work and keep his samples viable. Peter fired a web line at the door and sealed it to its hinges as best he could so that the patrol wouldn't be able to get in to easily. And true to his word Piotr punched his way through the wall giving them a clear exit.

"Colossus take Kitty she's out cold lead the rest of them to the jet." Peter ordered

"What about you." Rogue asked with major concern in her voice

"That door won't hold them long I'll stay behind and keep them busy plus I'll destroy whatever the good doctor is doing over there, now go!"

They all left except for Rogue "Peter Ah am not gonna leave you, you could die. I can't live without you"

"Rogue if you stay who will look after Piper she needs one of us if they can kill me they can kill you too now go, I'll be fine go, go!" Rogue grabbed her husband and gave him one the best kisses she could through his mask after they broke up the kiss she ran off to join the others. And just in time because the patrol had pried open enough to throw in a concussion grenade peter sensed the danger and jumped up to the roof and covered his ear the grenade rolled across the room and stopped right front of Dr. Essex before Peter could warn him the grenade went off right in the good doctors face sending him flying back into his table knocking all the chemicals on the table in to his skin. Essex jumped from the table and started running away. Peter looked upon this scene in horror as he wanted to help but there was nothing he could do he loaded his web shooters and started firing as much webbing he could into the door way once he had exhausted his webbing he started to run for the opening in the wall he was about to leave when he was kicked in the face by a familiar blue skinned female.

"You have ruined everything now I am going to make sure you pay for your interference."

Mystique launched herself at Peter but he was just a little bit faster and her attacks hit nothing but air. Mystique fired another series of attacks that Peter countered easily enough and knocked her to the ground. Mystique grabbed a small stun gun from her belt and waited for her opponent to get closer. Peter walked over to her as was about to web her up but he forgotten that he had used his web supply on the door he reached in to his belt to refill and the moment he took was all she needed and she hit him in the chest with the stunner. Peter stumbled and his vision was blurred he couldn't defend himself and mystique capitalized she swept his legs knocking him down. Mystique jumped to her feet and pinned Peter to the floor, she kneeled down and placed her shin across his neck choking him out. Darkness was creeping in to Peters vision he was still stunned and he felt Mystique hit him in the face several times making the darkness approach faster he was about to give up when peter took one last look and saw his wife behind his assailant she reached back, and clocked Mystique with a hell of a haymaker knocking her clear across the and out cold.

"Come on sugah time to go." Rogue picked up her husband and carried him to the X-jet.

"Rogue to all X-men packages are clear let's get out of here"

Cyclops heard the message and confirmed it was time to leave "Cyclops to Wolverine finish what you're doing and let's get out of here" Cyclops fired a wide optic beam knocking all reinforcements back into the building and he made his way back the way he came. A few moments later Logan came out from the building he was fighting in, his uniform was all torn up but he seemed almost content.

"Where's the guy you were fighting?" MJ asked

"Best you don't ask red unless you want to have nightmares for a month."

Once wolverine took his seat the plane powered up and took off back to the mansion with everyone exhausted.

_**Outside the abandoned facility**_

Cecilia was making her way from the 'for lack of a better term' war zone. She knew she couldn't go back to the mansion so she got in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. and arranged for pick up. She found her transport and noticed that there were two familiar faces waiting for her a tall beautiful redhead in skin tight leather and a handsome man with a bow and quiver of arrows on his back.

"I am agent Reyes are you my ride?"

"Yes agent Reyes director Fury has some very important questions for you." The red head pulled a gun on the agent .


	11. Recovery

**AN**: this is basically a recap chapter so consider yourselves warned that not much happens in this chapter

* * *

Recovery

_**The mansion infirmary**_

Hank and the professor were seeing to the injured and making sure that the children and their moms were ok.

"Well everyone appears to be in good shape nothing some bed rest won't fix." Hank said

"Good, job well done my X-men I'll give you all some time to compose yourselves then I want a full briefing in my office once hank feels your able." Charles said in his calm demeanor

Hank had finished with MJ, Jean and Laura and was just completing his work up of Kitty. She had explained what the Dr. tried to do to her and the result of what happened.

"Intriguing he was not able to perform the operation and you said the syringe flew out of your abdomen as if it was pushed?"

"That's right Hank. What do you think is going on?"

"I am not sure but to be on the safe side I am going to recommend you stay in bed for a while to make sure your child is fine although I don't expect any problems but I want to keep you under close observation."

"So I am good to go there doc?"

"Yes but I don't want you exerting any more than you have to so I'll have Piotr take you in this wheel chair to see the professor. And then its right to bed ok."

Piotr picked up Kitty like she was a delicate little flower and placed her in the chair, if it wasn't for the doctor's orders of no physical exertion she would have brought Piotr back to her room for a little alone time. But she knew He would never disobey a direct order so she filed it away for a future time. Hank discharged the young couple and made his way over to Rogue Peter and Piper. Hank started with Peter first as he was almost knocked out by Mystique.

"So how are you doing my boy?"

"Oh you know doc I feel like I got my ass handed to me by my mother-in-law. How are you?"

Hank couldn't help but chuckle a little at that one but his professional side of his personality kept his humor in check as he knew there was joke to be made in there at some point. He did a basic medical work up and found aside from some bruising he should be fine. Hank then moved on to Rogue and Piper.

"Here you go Rogue I have your new nullifier bracelet all set and ready to go." Hank handed her the device and she quickly put it on.

"Thanks Hank."

"So is there anything I should be made aware of did they do any kind of medical exam on you Rogue?"

"Ah don't think so Hank they seemed mostly interested in Piper However something happened just before you guys got us out Piper shot some sort of gold energy into my eyes and I felt different it was like I was supercharged, the next thing I know I am ripping handcuffs apart and knocking steel doors off their hinges like they are made of paper."

Hank looked perplexed after everything that has happened with Piper she keeps finding ways to surprise him.

"Alright, I'll need to conduct further testing of this but for now I suggest you keep your nullifier on for now, other than that you feel fine?"

"Yes Hank"

"Alright, well I think we have kept the professor waiting long enough I suggest you go and see him"

Peter and got up and went straight to see the professor and the others for debriefing. When they reached Charles office he was already beginning to get a picture of how the operation went. Scott was telling the professor of his part in the mission.

"I was keeping all the guards busy with Logan and Piotr until this guy who said he was at Peter and Rogues wedding took Logan out and then those two began fighting in another building and we didn't see him again till we called him back."

"Logan what happened with this person?"

"His name is Wade Wilson I used to work with him back in my Weapon X days at least so I am told. Well long story short he and I have the same powers so I couldn't kill him he couldn't kill me we just ended up destroying the building around us until I carved him up like a Christmas turkey and that's when I got called back to the Jet."

"And what went on inside the facility?" Charles asked

"Kurt and I were tasked with scouting ahead and trying to find our teammates we were going through each hallway until we reached the last one. Kurt and I were about to search through it when we saw the metal door to the cell holding them just flew off its hinges like it was made of cardboard and out walks the girls with their kids. I told Kurt to teleport the children out of danger."

Charles looked to Kurt for confirmation of this and Kurt nodded his head indicating that is what Peter ordered.

"Were you able to locate Cecilia?"

"No if she was there she got out before Kurt and I could find her."

"Alright so continue with what happened after Kurt Teleported out with the children."

Peter continued "I found that Rogue was the one who knocked the door free and had removed all the restraints from the others I was about to take them out the way we came when we were cut off by a patrol and we were forced back into the room I took the door and webbed it back on to its hinges so it would give us cover. When I took stock of the room I noticed a lab table with some pale skinned doctor working with some very potent chemicals. I then called for Piotr to give us a new door so that we could exit. 15 seconds later he was there and he took Kitty, Laura, Jean and MJ. Rogue had stayed behind but I told her to leave and that I would cover their escape. After some convincing she left and as soon as she did one of the patrol men threw a concussion grenade into the room when they poked a hole through the door way. I was able to avoid the blast however the Doctor wasn't so lucky the blast went off right in front of him and he went flying into the table and the entire stockpile of chemicals he was working with spilled all over him there was nothing I could do. He was alive but I don't know if he still is somehow he disappeared. I webbed up the door with more webbing and made my way out only to be intercepted by the wickedest of all mother-in-laws after a bit of a tussle with her I ended up caught in a wicked leg lock which almost caused me to black out then Rogue showed up and cold cocked her and sent her flying. After that Rogue and I made our way back to the X-jet and well the rest is self-explanatory."

"Well I'd say this was a successful rescue however it still leaves us with a lot of questions." Charles pondered.

"Good job everyone I'm sure you are all tired so I'll let you go and get some rest"

Everyone broke apart and went to go get some rest. Charles turned back and faced out the window he was proud of his X-men on a job well done but now he was worried more than ever.

"Penny for your thoughts Charles" Storm said bringing Charles out of his reverie.

"I'm just concerned that we may have less time than I originally thought. We may be on borrowed time."

_**Shield Helicarrier**_

Agent Reyes was sitting in a cell waiting for someone to come and get her. Since she returned from her assignment she had been under arrest for treason. Now all she was waiting for was the chance to explain her side of the story. Her cell door unlocked and two armed guards took her to go see the man she was requesting to see. She was brought to an interrogation room where she hoped she would get to see who she thought would clear this up.

"Good morning agent Reyes."

"Good morning Director Fury."

"Agent Reyes you are charged with treason and conspiracy to commit seditious acts against the government of the United States and going AWOL. I am told you wished to see me in an attempt to clear your name."

"Yes director, I was given my orders by Agent Phil Coulson he informed me of strange radiation signatures coming from pyramid sites located across the globe. He also told me that there was a series of intermittent energy flares similar in nature to this radiation that would sporadically appear from the Xavier mansion my job was to infiltrate and collect data I was handed a coms device that I was told was a direct secure line to him and him alone. Then approximately two days ago I received orders over said device ordering me to capture all who had been contact with a young mutant by the name of Piper Parker it appeared that she was the source of the energy signatures."

"Why would any of this concern SHIELD Agent Reyes?"

"Because of a long forgotten prophecy that states of a global threat and that 5 children born of blood and science would be involved."

"And you suspect these 5 are the children currently residing in the Xavier Mansion Four are children yes one is a girl grown in a laboratory consisting of the DNA of the Weapon X project and the DNA of Peter Parker AKA Spider-man. She goes by the codename X-23"

"This is a very thorough and professional report agent however Agent Coulson was never made aware of such orders and could not have given these orders to you as he was most definitely out of the country at the time of this incident."

"So I have been informed sir, however I believe this whole mission was nothing more than rouse to get a shield agent into the Facility, I was duped by a one Raven Darkholm AKA Mystique. "

Fury was hiding his ire well he knew mystique was good at infiltration but he never figured she was good enough to access shield.

"How did you come to this conclusion agent?"

"During a conversation I had with the supposed Agent Coulson I noticed certain body motions and mechanics were not consistent."

"Explain?" Fury pushed

"Agent Coulson over the years has had extensive surgeries and injuries that make his gait of centre plus his overall mannerisms were different not to mention his urgency to extract DNA from those exposed to this radiation signature."

"You expect me to believe this report Agent Reyes?" Fury thundered out

"It's the truth sir."

"Without any proof to back up what you claim I cannot accept what you have told m, however I do have to take note that strange events have taken place so I have recommended the punishment of death be waved but you will be placed in prison for life or until evidence arises that exonerates you. Do you understand?"

Cecilia understood that she was being railroaded she quickly took stock of the situation and figured on a way she could escape.

"Yes sir I understand however I cannot accept it." Cecilia jumped from her seat threw up the table in Fury's direction and charged for the door she pushed it open she saw the two guards bringing their guns up in Cecilia's direction and they fired what they didn't know About was her mutation. When Cecilia is in danger an energy shield is erected protecting her. The bullets that were fired at her just simply bounced off her. She took the opportunity and knocked the guards out before they could sound the alarm but she knew it wouldn't be long before someone checked on the sound of the gun fire so she quickly made her way to an escape pod and launched herself free of the Helicarrier. She was free now but she had nowhere left to go except for the institute as much as she hated it but it was her only option, she programmed the guidance system and headed straight for Bayville.

_**The Parker house**_

Despite the hectic nature of the last few days it hadn't escaped Peters though that his and Rogues first anniversary was quickly approaching and Peter was finalizing the arrangements he was making when Rogue came walking into the room and kissed her husband.

"Hey beautiful, how's our angel doing?"

"She's sleeping, what are you doing out here?"

"Well I am finalizing our anniversary, one year ago next week we were married." Peter with much love in his voice

"Has it been a year already? Man it just flew by." Rogue replied

"I Just wish Aunt May was here" Peter said pain still present in his face.

"Hey" Rogue grabbed her husband and held him close "She is in a better Place alright."

Peter lamented but knew she was right.

"So what do you have planned for our anniversary?" Rogue asked with a mischievous grin on her face.


	12. the first of many

The first of many

_**The Parker House-May 7 2015**_

Peter was sitting in the living room trying to calm his mind between preparing for his anniversary which was tomorrow and the hell he had just been through this week was really starting to take its toll on him Couple that also with the fact he hasn't slept with his wife for a week was really putting a strain on his relationship with Rogue.

"When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?" Peter says to whatever cosmic being was in control of his life.

_**One week earlier-the Mansion**_

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. They all realized that Peter and Rogues anniversary was coming up and they all wanted to lend a hand where ever they could. Jean was on the phone to a very nice restaurant that was in Peter's budget. Kitty being she was still on bed rest was in a wheelchair on her laptop trying to find a gift for the couple from the school. Everything was going great until a knock came at the door. MJ went to answer it and was shocked to see who was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" MJ said with much malice she could muster

"I need to speak to the professor"

"I don't care what you want you can take your lying ass and go back to where ever part hell you crawled out from." MJ retorted

"Let her in Mary Jane I have been expecting her." Charles said as he rolled into the living area. Everyone in the kitchen who heard the commotion came in and all of them froze when they saw that Cecilia was back.

"Thank you for seeing me Professor I know I am not the most welcome person right now but I had nowhere else to go." Cecilia said with much gratitude.

"Of course, would you like something to drink or eat?" The professor asked

Jean reluctantly went and made her a ham sandwich with a coffee and brought it towards the woman who had arranged their abduction not more than 48 hours ago. As Jean approached she was half tempted to throw the drink in her face but felt discretion was the better road to take so she just placed it in front of her and took a seat next to Scott and the others as they had all wanted to confront this woman they had welcomed into their fold without question. Cecilia felt the intense emotions pouring off of everyone and took the initiative to break the rather large amount of tension that was building.

"Listen everyone, I can only imagine what you might feel for me right now, but please understand I was under orders and my only intention was to protect you."

"We can protect ourselves we didn't need your interference." Logan said in his gruff manner.

"Yes you can take care of yourselves but could you do that and protect infants at the same time, I was lead to believe that the children were in danger." Cecilia explained

"I think its best you explain from the beginning." Charles said in his best diplomatic tone. Cecilia went into explaining how she thought she was under orders of Fury and SHIELD but when she called for her pick up after the group was rescued she was taken into custody and placed under arrest. And how she escaped, none of the others were impressed much. Cecilia looked directly at Peter for support but he wasn't offering any.

"Look if you all want I'll leave but I find it quite hypocritical that you welcome two former members of shield without question and shun me." She took a hard stare directly at Peter

Peter was frightened most of the people in the room knew about his past but he never got a chance to explain it to rogue and the girls he had hoped to tell them after things got back to normal. But Cecilia forced his hand and he was not impressed.

"She's right, most of you know I was once a member of SHIELD but I was hoping to break it to the rest of you slowly but I guess I can't now." Peter looked at the group of people who had become his family and saw the shocked expression on his wife and the girls "as I told some of you I was an agent of Shield during my early years as Spider-man. My job was to train and lead a team similar to the X-Men and things were fine. I was making money to help my aunt, and I was meeting People who I felt I could relate to. Then we were given an operation we should never have been involved with. The mission was to infiltrate a HYDRA base and destroy it but instead it was a trap my team was captured and we were held for a few days they did things to us I wish that I could forget well long story short Fury cut us loose we were on our own and we managed to escape. When we got back to shield we were disavowed and we all went our separate ways. About a year later you guys found me and recruited me the rest you know."

Peter looked directly at his wife's eyes and knew the look she was giving him was a look of anger and broken trust. Peter knew Rogue hated secrets and this was a big one.

"Regardless of Peters past the issue here is what do we do about Cecilia." Charles said trying to reign in the emotions going through the room.

"Listen I don't want to be any more of a burden then I already have been but if I stay here Shield will find me and they will not be happy when they find me. Especially Fury himself I kinda threw a table in his face." Logan chuckled wishing he was the one that did that.

"Listen we can handle shield if they show but we have to know we can trust you so for now we will let you stay but you are going to have to really work at proving to us that you're worth it." Charles said very diplomatically. Cecilia got up and went to old room hopefully no one had trashed her stuff "Logan will be coming with you we have to make sure there is no active spy equipment. Like I said we have to build up our trust in you." Cecilia accepted that and left with Logan.

"I suggest we all try and relax especially you Kitty we have all had a very exhausting couple of days." Charles turned in his chair and left the room once he did the crowd dispersed except for Peter and Rogue.

"Jean can you take care of Piper for a little while I have to talk with my husband" Rogue was glaring daggers at Peter and He felt each and every one of them. Jean took Piper from Rogue and started to walk out of the room.

"So, shall I make tea or is this going to a dry meeting." Peter quipped weakly.

"This is no time for jokes Peter we have known each other for several years and we are married with a child. Were you ever going to tell me you worked for SHIELD?"

"Honestly Rogue I never thought it would come up, besides I signed a non-disclosure agreement saying if talked about my time with shield I could be locked away for a long time."

"Then how did Cecilia know you were once an agent?"

"I'm not exactly sure. There were so many people going in and out of my unit we might have crossed paths at one time."

Rogue accepted that answer but she was still pissed. She looked at her husband and Peter could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Peter….. Do you remember what I said when we first started dating?"

"You said there was to be no secrets between us."

"And you kept a very big one from me. From all of us, I am sure that in time I'll forgive you but I don't want you anywhere near me. I'll be staying in the mansion for a while; I suggest you stay in the house."

"But Rogue…." Rogue raised her hand cutting off Peter before he could say anything. She stood up and went to find her daughter leaving Peter alone in the living room. And with a heavy heart he went to his house.

_**The present – Rogues old room**_

It had been a week since Peter and Rogue separated though Rogue missed her husband she couldn't bring herself to forgive him and it hurt. Every night since that day rogue had cried herself to sleep. The only time she left the room was to take care of Piper and to eat the rest of the time she just stayed in her room. A knock came at her door and she got up and answered it. On the other side was Peter he was on his knees holding a flower in one hand with a sad puppy dog look on his face. No words were exchanged she just stood him up and had him close his eyes. She balled up a fist reached back landed a whopper of a punch square to Peters jaw. Normally Peter wouldn't have felt that but with Rogues new super strength he flew clear across the hall and got stuck in the wall. Rogue slammed the door and Peter waited for someone to come get him down. It wasn't long before Jean and Scott happened by to see Peter stuck in the wall.

"Still hasn't forgiven you yet huh?" Scott asked plainly.

"All things considered I think I got off easy." Peter replied

"You know I don't think the house can take much more of the two you not talking to each other." Jean said as she and Scott tried helping Peter out of the wall. After a couple of pulls he was free.

"Well I don't know what to do this was supposed to be a happy week I mean tomorrow is our anniversary." Peter said with sadness in his voice. "If she doesn't forgive me soon, I might just have to consider leaving." Scott and Jean were shocked Peter was one of the most dependable people they knew he wouldn't just give up like that.

"You can't be serious, why would you leave?" Scott asked

"As you said the house can't take it if Rogue won't take me back then there is nothing keeping me here I can't stay this close to her and not have her it would be too painful for both of us."

"Where would you go?" Jean asked

"Probably back to New York. Its best I don't tell you too much if I decide to leave. Thanks for getting me out." Peter started walking slowly back to his empty house leaving the two young lovers alone and shocked.

"We have to do something Scott we can't let him leave."

"We can't stop him Jean if he has made up his mind."

Kitty was being pushed down the hall by Piotr she was tired of being cooped up in her room when she happened across Jean and Scott and giant man shaped hole in the wall.

"Like what happened? Did a hurricane pass through here or something?"

"Yeah Hurricane Rogue and Peter was caught right smack in the middle of it." Scott replied Kitty looked at the shocked expressions and was curious as to what was causing it.

"I take it the hole in the wall is not what's causing the sob fest that's showing on your face is it." Kitty queried.

"No, it's the fact that Peter said if he and Rogue don't find a way to forgive each other he will be leaving" Jean said morosely. Now it was Kitty's turn to join the open mouthed club.

"We can't let that happen." Kitty was adamant about that.

"What can we do? It's not like we can make them fall in love again." Scott said and walked away with Jean close by.

"Come Katya time to take you to see Dr. McCoy" Piotr said as he started to wheel her to the elevator. They arrived down in the infirmary and found Hank busy working away on an experiment.

"Hi hank I'm here for my check-up." Kitty announced

"I'll be right with you Kitty." Hank replied

Piotr rolled kitty over to the exam table and picked her up gently and placed down on the table. Hank finished his experiment and walked over to the young parents to be. He grabbed his ultrasound machine he turned it on and placed the wand on her abdomen and found the child's heartbeat.

"Well I got good news and bad news which would you like first?"

"I think we could use some good news Hank." Kitty replied

"Well your boy is just fine I can in good conscience end your bed rest." It didn't sink in at first but Hank had just told them that they were having a boy until a few minutes had passed.

"Hank did you just say we are having a boy?" kitty asked as Piotr was in stunned silence.

"That's right my young student."

Kitty reached up and kiss her Baby's father then a sudden realization hit her Hank hadn't told her the bad news yet.

"Ok what's the bad news Hank?"

"I'll be sending the bill in the mail." Hank smiled as his attempt at humor fell very short of the mark he was aiming for.

"Hank do me a favor and leave the quips and puns to Peter, bad enough we have one comedian around here." As soon as Kitty said that the feeling of hopelessness came back upon her like wrecking ball and Hank noticed it.

"What is it Kitty. For someone who had just been told some very exciting news you seem awfully depressed."

"It's not me Hank its Peter and Rogue." She replied

"Da, she hit him so hard it left a hole in the wall outside her room." Piotr said finding his voice once again. Hank simply grunted in acknowledgement.

"What's concerning us most is that Peter is thinking about leaving."

"I see this is a major Problem I think we should talk to the professor this could very well be the first of many problems that could be coming their way." Hank got up helped kitty to her feet and escorted them to see the professor.


	13. Choices

Choices

_**New York City-Anniversary day**_

Peter was swinging along the streets of Manhattan trying to clear his head he wasn't having much luck. Dawn would be approaching soon and he had to think about going back to the mansion. He looked at his web shooters and realized he was running low so he looked around until he saw a place he could rest for a minute and refill his web-cartridges. Once he landed he took in his surroundings his spider sense wasn't going off so he figured he was safe he reached into his belt and grabbed his replacement cartridge, when a sound in the background alerted him that he wasn't alone.

"Come out if you know what's best for you." Peter shouted to the blackened corner of the roof.

"I see time with the X-men hasn't dulled your senses any Parker."

Peter Knew that voice and dark cold feeling began to grow in his stomach.

"Fury, What do you want?"

"Short and to the point as always huh"

"Why mess with a good thing. Now what do you want?"

Fury glared at Peter with his good eye and walked out from the shadows and into the light. He had in his hand a yellow envelope which he tossed to Peter.

"I want you back with SHIELD Spider-man your old team is waiting for you."

"Not interested Fury, you're just lucky I have a huge amount of Patience for you, or you be learning to fly right now."

"Listen, I don't expect you to trust me. But I am in need of your help."

"I'm done Fury I thought I made that perfectly clear all those years ago." Peter Turned and walked toward the edge of the building.

"Are you still blaming me for Gwen's death?"

Peter stopped mid step turned around and went directly up to Fury's face.

"It is your fault if it wasn't because of you she never would have been in that building looking for me. She never would have met those people and she would never have OD'd. Because of you I was not there to save her."

"Believe what you want it doesn't change the fact that I need you back." Fury said with smug arrogance.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." Peter said barley holding his anger in check. He walked back to the edge and fired his web-line and was ready to leave.

"How long Parker?" Fury said as he picked the envelope off the ground and walked closer to the web head.

"What are you talking about Fury?"

"How long before your enemies find out about Rogue and Piper and the others? How long before the find them, or worse."

Peter said nothing and just Glared at the one eyed man through his mask. Fury shoved the envelope into Peter's hand.

"Consider it an anniversary gift." Fury said as he walked away.

Peter let the web-line go and opened the envelope and took out its contents. Inside were some photos of the institute of the mothers and their children and complete dossiers on each and every member of the house. Peter looked and noticed that the symbol for HYDRA was on each piece of paper he put the files down and grabbed for the remaining items left inside the envelope, Peter then pulled out a check for $75,000 dollars and note written by Fury himself. It read…..

Parker inside this envelope is the complete file HYDRA has on the X-men and the children they have been watching you for a long time. Take great precautions in protecting your family Peter you never know who you can trust. If things get too hairy or if you decide to change your mind and rejoin SHIELD just activate the communicator in your pocket.

Peter reached inside and found a shield communicator. 'Fury must have planted it on me when he got close' Peter thought to himself and then continued reading.

The check I provided is compensation for the time you were held captive. Consider it your severance package. Anyway without getting too mushy happy anniversary.

Peter took the check and the files and wrapped them up into his suit fired a new web-line and swung off back towards the institute. About an hour later he arrived back at his house took off his uniform and quickly showered and took a quick nap.

He awoke a few hours later and reopened the envelope he wasn't too interested in the files mostly it was just background info and some type of science even he couldn't understand so he figured he would ask Hank to look it over later. What was bugging him was the check from Fury. Peter was having a moral dilemma over it, since he became Spider-man he has never taken a red cent being a hero was never about getting money or fame he just did what was right. He decided not to cash it and made his way over to the phone to confirm his reservations at the restaurant Kitty found.

"Ace of clubs how may I help you."

"Yes hello this Mr. Peter Parker I have a reservation I would like to confirm for tonight." Peter held the check in his hand. He folded it over and placed it in his wallet. When the voice on the other end came back on the line.

"Yes Mr. Parker I have you here, Party for 2 in the VIP section. We here at the Ace of clubs look forward to your visit here tonight sir." With that the phone hung up leaving Peter confused

'VIP Section I never ordered that what's happening here' Peter thought to himself but decided not to question it. He finished getting dressed and made his way into the mansion to try and talk to Rogue and see his daughter. He walked up to her room door and knocked. Peter was ready for anything should Rogue decide to put him through the wall again. The door opened and there stood Rogue wearing her night clothes and sporting a bed head look. She did not look happy.

"Please don't punch me again darling." Peter said as he raised his hands to his face.

"Give meh one good reason why ah shouldn't"

"Well you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would ya?" Peter looked up from behind his hands to show his wife he was wearing his glasses from high school and Rogue couldn't help but smile a little.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Did you forget what day it is?" Peter replied

"Oh crap you're right. Oh Peter Ah am so sorry. With everything being such a mess Ah completely spaced on the date."

"It's alright I took care of everything. Tonight it will be just you and I, no worries, no prophecy, no past."

Rogue mulled it over and she really did miss her husband and so she relented.

"Alright when do I have to be ready by?"

"Be downstairs by 7:30 and dress nice."

Peter got up off the floor and went to go get ready himself.

Rogue grabbed a dress and her make up kit and made her way to a bathroom to get ready, along the way Rogue found Jean comforting a very emotional Kitty.

"Is everything alright?" Rogue asked in her southern drawl.

"Yeah she is just having a hormone spike is all." Jean explained

"Oh those were always fun." Rogue said feeling genuine empathy for her friend

"So where are you headed?" Kitty asked in between sobs.

"Ah'm getting ready for my dinner with Peter it's our anniversary tonight."

"Oh right, do you need help with anything." Kitty asked

"Ah think Ah am alright, but would one of you guys look after Piper tonight Ah think Peter and I need to spend some time alone."

"No problem I'll take her." Jean responded

Rogue walked over to Kitty and placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed in a comforting gesture.

"A couple more months and you will be back to yourself alright." Rogue said

"Thanks you better get going or you're going to be late"

Rogue left the room and made her way to the showers. Kitty and Jean looked at each other because they knew the night Peter and Rogue had ahead of them would be a great surprise. Earlier that day Kitty called the club and paid for an upgrade to their reservation.

A few hours later Rogue came out wearing her favorite green dress and Peter was wearing black pants and a marine striped shirt with a black suit vest. Peter looked up and saw his wife coming down the stairs.

"My god, every time I look at you it's like looking at the sun."

Rogue looked at Peter with a dubious frown on her face.

"Even though you will go blind looking at it, it's still the most beautiful thing in the sky."

Rogue blushed heavily and joined her husband. Peter offered his arm to his wife and they walked out the front to find a limo fully stocked waiting for them.

"Peter, what is this?"

"I have no clue." Peter responded honestly "but I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Peter escorted Rogue to the door and helped her in. he followed and the driver closed the door and they took off to the club. When they arrived at the club they were escorted to their table. The VIP section was cleared the only people there were Rogue and Peter and the table was placed beside the windows which overlooked the skyline of New York. They were seated and a waiter brought them a menu. He took their drink orders and walked away

"Peter How can we afford this? I mean this is some seriously expensive Stuff."

Peter didn't know how he was going to pay for this when the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Sir, madam, May I take your orders?"

" I am afraid these entrees are a little rich for our blood." Peter said as tactfully as he could

"Oh do not worry sir all expenses have been covered so please feel free to order whatever you wish."

Peter was pleasantly surprised but Rogue being naturally skeptical turned to her husband and glared at him.

"Who may I ask is our mysterious benefactor?" Rogue asked the waiter

"The gentleman at the bar" the waiter gestured towards an African American man wearing a full length Leather jacket and an eye patch over his right eye. He turned around and walked towards the young couple.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Parker I would like to say happy anniversary."

"Fury what are you doing here?" Peter said as he stood up and stood face to face with the taller man.

"Oh nothing really just giving you your anniversary gift and an apology for what has happened recently, and wondered if you reconsidered my proposal that I offered you."

Rogue gave Peter a dark scowl when she heard what Fury said.

"Peter what is he talking about?"

Before Peter could answer Fury spoke up.

"I offered your husband his old job back with SHIELD I am just waiting for his answer."

"Is this true Peter?"

"Oh its true let me assure you, I even gave him a cheque to sweeten the deal. It's probably in his wallet right now."

Peter's anger was rising it was taking everything he had to not strangle the man in front of him.

"Peter let me see your wallet." Rogue asked

"What?"

"Let me see your wallet." She repeated

Peter looked at his wife and saw the menacing look in her eyes and he relented he reached in to his wallet and pulled out the cheque and handed it to Rogue. She looked upon the offending piece of paper crumpled it up and threw it Peter's face. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the club. Peter looked at Fury.

"We are not finished Fury not by a long shot." Peter then left and chased after his wife when he found her she was hailing a cab and he ran over to try and talk to her.

"Rogue stop, please don't…."

"Peter, I don't want to talk to you I don't want to even look at you. I am going home."

"Alright fine but….."

"But nothing, I am not interested in any excuses or explanations. As far as I am concerned you can go to hell."

A cab arrived and she got in and the cab drove off just as rain began to fall heavily soaking the young hero.

"Now that that is taken care of we can talk about you coming back to SHIELD" came the voice of Fury from behind Peter.

Peter balled up his fist and just cold cocked Fury where he stood.

"Fury if I ever see you again you will wish to god almighty that your father never met your mother do you understand me."

Peter then left and found a dark corner and changed into his Spider-man costume and swung off into the night.

The next morning Rogue woke up and made her way to the kitchen to prepare Piper's breakfast. When she got there she noticed all of the adults were awake and waiting for Rogue.

"What's going on?"

Charles was the first to speak.

"Rogue its Peter he's gone. He left sometime last night when we were all asleep. He left you this note."

He handed her the piece of paper and she opened it and began reading.

Dearest Rogue

When you read this note I will be gone. I think its best we spend some time apart. I do love you and I love Piper but I have damaged your trust in me. I don't know if I can fix it or when I will be back. I love you and I always will. You will also find the cheque that Fury gave me I have no use for it but I think it should be used for Pipers College. Till the day we meet again

Goodbye.

Rogue crumpled the piece of paper up and fell to her knees as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"God damn him" she whispered


	14. heartbroken

Heartbroken

"God damn him!" Rogue shot up and punched a hole right through the wall everyone stood back surprised by the reaction. Jean walked up to her friend and lightly placed her hand on her shoulders. At first Rogue brushed it away but jean kept pressing and then she fell into her arms and started sobbing loudly.

"What happened Last night Rogue?" Jean asked while holding her

"Things were going great at first, we arrived at the club and we were ordering and I made comment about the price being so expensive, then we were told that it was all paid for. When we asked by who the waiter told us it by our not so favorite spy Nick Fury." Logan growled under his breath then he let Rogue finish her story.

"He said he had offered Peter his old job back with shield and that he even gave him a cheque to sweeten the deal. When Peter showed it to me Ah just saw red and Ah left I hailed a taxi and went right to bed when Ah got home."

"Fury was lying to you." Charles said "Peter left me this note it says that yes he was offered his old job back but he told Fury no, he also left this envelope inside it has some files mostly surveillance photos and observations of us including the children. From what we can gather we have fallen upon the radar of HYDRA." Logan immediately went into a defensive posture as he heard that name.

"Did you say HYDRA?"

"That's right Logan I did." Charles replied

"That isn't good what else do those files say" Logan queried angrily

"What does it matter what those files say! Peter is gone and Ah say good riddance." Rogue said angrily

"Rogue you don't mean that." Kitty replied

"The hell Ah don't, that man has broken 2 promises to me in the last week. 2 promises he swore he would never break. One was to never lie or keep secrets from me and the other was to never leave me. He just broke it so that man can rot in hell for all Ah care." She turned around and ran back into her room and slammed the door shut.

"This is not good Charles." Beast said with obvious concern.

"Indeed Hank, I just don't know how we can fix this."

"I have never seen Rogue this angry before." Kurt said

"Neither has Gambit mes amis." Remy spoke up

"Agreed however there is nothing I can do to change it. Peter has made a decision and if we place any value in the institute's principals we cannot force him back it has to be his decision. Come Hank I think we need to go over these files a little more closely." Charles then rolled out of the room with Beast following closely behind him.

"There must be zomzing sat we can do." Kurt said aloud

"Chuck's right Elf we can't force him back." Logan said in his gruff voice.

"Maybe we can't force him but we should at least talk to him Logan." Remy said in an attempt to spark something happening.

"Where would we look I can't track him when he's swinging through the air and he could be anywhere." Logan added

"Try New York." Kitty said from across the room

"What was that petit?" Gambit questioned

"A few days ago when Peter threatened to leave we asked him where he would go and he said most likely New York."

"It's better sen just sitting here doing nothsing." Logan looked at the Cajun and the blue furred mutant.

"All right I'll get the keys to the van." Logan left and to go get the keys and they all took off for new York.

_**Empire state building-New York**_

"Well Bruce, I have finally hit bottom, I am homeless, penniless, and now thanks to my stupidity I am without a family." Peter said to the stone gargoyle that was positioned on Peter's favorite spot.

"Why does fate always use me as its whipping boy, I was happy I had a good home a loving wife and a beautiful daughter and in an instant it was all taken away." Peter said aloud

"What am I doing here Bruce I should be back at the mansion right now making love to my wife but instead I am hanging out with you. No offence." Peter looked at the statue which just stood there with the same carved out look. Peter decided to try some more webslinging he fired a line and started swinging going over all the roof tops and everything seemed just fine for once. So Peter decided to head over to Times square to see how things were going on there. He swung over the busy scene and Peter took the awe of the city but surprisingly there was no sign of trouble just then his spider sense kicked in. Peter swung left to evade a missile only for it to do a sharp turn and come right back Peter.

"Great heat seekers" Peter tried to evade it as best he could the missile then took a sharp dive and was gone Peter began to relax when the missile re-appeared in front of him and it detonated. Peter flew through the air and landed on a nearby roof top, he shook his head to clear the cobwebs and found he was still in one piece but he was very weak. His spider sense flared once again and he looked to the sky to find a shield Helijet hovering about him it dropped a set of ropes and an armed group rappelled down from it and surrounded Peter. Once he was covered on all sides Peter knew he was in trouble then a female followed them down and stood in the middle of the circle.

"Hello Natasha it's been a while."

"Fury has orders that you are to come back with us Peter. And don't even think about trying to run that missile had a chemical payload full of spider poison I know it won't kill you but it should leave you helpless for a while."

"If you think that then you never knew me." Peter retorted

"I think I know you well enough." She replied with a sultry lilt in her voice.

"That was one time Natasha and as I recall it was you who broke it off with me. How is cap by the way?"

"Enough of this, you're coming with us." Natasha ordered her troops to take Spider-man into custody.

Peter could barely lift his arms let alone fight he had no choice but to let them take him.

"Peter Parker aka Spider-man you are hereby remanded to the custody of SHIELD. If you resist in any way my men are instructed to use deadly force are instructions understood?" Black widow said with no emotion in her voice.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." A gruff voice said from the shadows.

"Ja fraulein, he is with us." A second voice sounded

"As well as the fact there are two very lovely ladies waiting for him back home now we can do this the easy way." A third voice sounded

"Or the fun way." The first voice sounded and Peter heard a distinct sound…SNIKT.

And from the shadows Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Gambit came walking out.

"Logan this doesn't concern you." Natasha yelled out

"Yes it does widow you have my friend there now you give him back to us and you and your men go home with all there appendages still attached." Logan growled out.

"Se choice is yours fraulein. Give him to us or…." Kurt looks to Logan. "Ve set him loose."

"Either way works for me." Logan hunched into a fighting position ready to pounce.

Natasha was about to give the order to fire when she received orders over her radio telling her to stand down. "Yes commander I understand…Let him go." The shield agents followed their orders and dropped their prisoner on the ground. Peter was still feeling the effects of the spider poison so he could barely walk but it was slowly working its way out of his system.

"Another time Logan" Natasha said as she walked to her transport.

"I'll be waiting." He replied. After the agents left the three X-men walked over to Peter and sat him on the ledge of the building so he could rest and that they could talk.

"Well webs you certainly have some explaining to do." Logan said with obvious disdain in his voice towards the young hero.

_**The mansion**_

A knock came to Rogue's door she didn't acknowledge it. Then the knock came again and then a third time until the person on the other side opened the door and let themselves in.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Rogue turned to find Jean Kitty Ororo and MJ standing in her room.

"What do Ya'll want?"

"We came to talk." Ororo said in her best motherly voice

"There is nothing to say, he's gone he didn't have the balls to stay and fight for me instead he took the easy way out and left."

"Really, is that how you see it?" Jean said with a stern tone in her voice

"As I recall just the other day he was on his knees begging to be forgiven and what did you do you hit him so hard he got stuck in the wall. Then he also planned a whole evening alone with you to celebrate your wedding anniversary which you left before you had a chance to enjoy it." Jean said as took on her authoritative voice.

"He lied to meh." Rogue responded

"Did he? Did you even give him a chance to explain the situation?" Jean retorted.

"No, but Ah didn't want to hear him explain how he joined SHIELD again."

"How do you know he did? Did he say he joined SHIELD? Did he admit to anything?" MJ tossed out

"No….Ah never gave him a chance to explain." Rogue said slightly deflated

"Could it have been that you overreacted like you sometimes do?" Kitty said trying to get comfortable on Rogue's bed.

"Ah guess, but that doesn't excuse him leaving meh."

"Well that is something you will have to talk to him about." Storm said as she grabbed Rogue's hand.

"Yeah if he ever comes back" Rogue said dejectedly

_**Times square New York**_

"How did you guys find me?" Peter asked

"Actually Mein brother it was by sheer luck, We vere on zhe street planning our search when you swung overhead being chased by a missile." Kurt answered

"Well now that you found me what do you plan on doing?" Peter asked

"That depends on you kid" Logan answered

"don't expect me to come crawling back to the mansion just because you guys came looking for me." Peter alleged

"Don't flatter yourself webs I was just dragged along because I had the keys to the van." Logan lied lightly and walked the other end of the roof.

"Come on guys don't bother trying to get me to come back its obvious that Rogue and I are not going to get back together. She made that abundantly clear when she told me to go to hell."

Remy just chuckled a little at that.

"I'm glad my problems amuse you." Peter blurted out.

"You misunderstand Mon Frere I do not laugh at your problems I laugh at how little you know your wife." Remy sat down on the ground next to Peter. "You see when Rogue gets fired up she is like a large bon fire it burns brightly and hot for a short time then it eventually cools down till it burns itself out."

Peter couldn't help but think Remy was right. Peter started to move around a bit as the poison starts to wear off.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anyway I bet she won't even look at me if I went back. It's better if I just stay away."

Before Peter could even register it Gambit slugged Peter across the jaw.

"What was that for?"

"Do you remember the night Michael was born I said the same thing and you talked me out of leaving. You said that I had better be ready for war to keep it. I stayed and I have never regretted it. You lost a battle Peter, are you going to lose the war?" Gambit got up and walked over to join Wolverine. Leaving Peter with Kurt and just like before with Remy Kurt slugged Peter across the jaw on the other side of his face.

"Ow, that hurt Kurt what did I do to deserve that?"

"You hurt Mein sister and for that I should do what I promised to do when you asked for my permission and teleport you to that sulphur dimension and leave you there but then Rogue would not be too happy with me for that."

"Hey we can't all be saints Kurt." Peter replied

"Ja, maybe but still you should consider coming back."

"Well I would love to but I don't think Rogue will ever forgive me I broke two very important promises to her, she doesn't forgive those easily." Peter commented

"True, but a little humility goes a long way and if all else fails there is always public embarrassment."

"Right" Peter dryly quipped "What am I supposed to do?"

"I can't answer zhat Peter but if you decide to come back you will have a 3 hour van ride to figure it out." Kurt then teleported back to the group on the other end of the building leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

'Well what are my options go back with them and possibly die at the hands of a very disgruntled, angry super powered wife or swing around New York city with no money no family and nowhere to sleep. A no brainer' Peter thought to himself and walked over to the group and told them his decision.

"Alright I'll go back with you. Just so you know this could be the last time you guys see me alive after Rogue sees me."

"Don't worry we'll make sure you have a nice funeral." Logan said in his attempt at humor "Oh before we leave." Logan walks up to Peter and punches Peter right in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"What…..was…..that…..for?"

"I don't like being the odd man out." Logan helped him to his feet and they all left together.


	15. sweet frogiveness

Sweet Forgiveness

It was late when the boys arrived back, but Peter couldn't sleep partly because he had a lot of work to do in case his apology was met with another punch to his face. Mostly he was scared; he walked in the door to find Amara Paige and Tabby raiding the fridge of all the junk food they could find. They looked at the door and saw Peter walk in they quickly rushed over gave him a big hug and then each one took a slug at Peter's stomach and face. Paige took it one step further and pulled her skin on her fist off so that it was made of granite (For those that don't know Paige can peel her skin off and turn the under skin into whatever she absorbs).

"Jeez what is this national whack a spider day or something?" Peter said doubled over from the shot Paige just laid on him.

"You deserve a lot worse." Scott said as he walked from his bedroom wearing only some P J bottoms and his red lensed eye-glasses

"Yeah I guess I do." Peter lamented "you're not gonna punch me too are you?"

"I should but I won't instead I think I might give Logan cart blanche on giving you some extra training sessions." Scott gave an evil grin and Peter just grumbled and accepted it.

"Just so long as I don't have to take on the hulk ok Logan." Peter pleaded

"No promises kid." Logan said as he left for his room to get some sleep.

"Where is Rogue and Piper?" Peter asked

"They are asleep in her old room but I wouldn't go in there right now. She might not take to you waking her up so well." Scott said

"No I wouldn't expect she would besides I got a lot of stuff to do tonight so if you will excuse me I need to get to work." Peter left and went to his house to retrieve some things he will need for the morning when Rogue wakes up.

_**The next morning**_

Rogue was sleeping comfortably in her bed. She didn't want to get up after last night. The girls had practically ambushed her and made her realize how unfair she had been towards Peter. So she spent the night crying herself to sleep. She woke a little and turned over to see the time and she realized it was well after 7. She should have been up an hour ago to feed Piper she looked around the room and noticed Piper wasn't in her crib. Fear began to creep into Rouges gut as she approached the crib only to find inside a note from Paige saying she took Piper for her breakfast this morning. She relaxed quickly after that, Rogue took a deep breath to quickly settle her nerves when she noticed a very pleasant odor in her room she looked at her bed and saw a platter of food on a tray. On it were some of her favorites Pancakes and sausage with eggs over easy with whole wheat toast lightly browned just the way she liked them. She also saw another note she grabbed it and read it. The note said to go to the window and open it, she went to the window and saw on the ledge a whole flower arrangement of tiger lilies' roses and mums her favorite flowers. Then she began to hear a guitar playing as she followed the sound she found her husband on the ground holding a guitar and he began to sing for her just like the night he asked her to marry him.

_Been sitin alone  
Thinking about the past  
Another lonely night  
Another empty glass  
This path I'm walking  
Always seems to lead nowhere  
I wonder how much you think of me  
How we used to laugh  
How we used to be  
It seems like freedom  
Has never had a man so scared  
_

A small smile began to form at the corner of her lips as she listened to her husband sing for her.

_Times might change  
Love it comes and goes  
How I wish I could have shown you  
How deep for you my love goes  
And i know this might seem crazy  
I would end my life for you  
You know i don't want to  
But I'd do it for you  
Hey I'd do it for you_

Peter hoped that she was really listening it took him all night to prepare everything and for him to learn how to play this song and get his voice right. But for her it was worth it, he would do anything for her and he needed her know just how much he really needed her.

_I wonder how much you think of me  
It hurts to think the past  
Is all that you can see  
Now it seems like freedom  
Is better then the love we shared  
_

Rogue was freely crying happy tears now; she did love him with everything she had. Yes she was still hurt but mostly she was glad to have him back and at that moment that was all she cared about.

_Listen to me  
I wonder how long it takes to see  
There's nothing more i want  
Then you here with me  
Freedoms been knockin  
But i refuse to let her in_

Times may change  
Love it comes and goes  
How i wish i would have shown you  
How deep for you my love goes  
And i know this might sound crazy  
I would end my life for you  
You know i want to  
Come back home and care for you  
Baby id do anything for you  
I'd do anything for you

Peter stopped his playing and put his guitar on the ground and ran up the side of the mansion and stopped at Rogues window and the two just looked at each other. The tension began to mount until finally neither one could take it anymore and they mashed their lips together in a hungry passion for the other. In the background Peter and Rogue could hear a loud applause and cheers coming from the ground they broke their kiss to find everyone on the patio cheering for the two. Peter blushed lightly and turned back to his wife.

"Rogue I am so sorry I know I should have told you about my past a long time ago I promise no more secrets."

"Ah need to apologize too Peter Ah overreacted and never gave you a chance to explain yourself."

"How about after breakfast you and I spend the day together and I'll answer anything you want to know."

"Well I do have some questions, like when did you learn to play guitar?"

"Well some secrets are best kept until you need them." Peter smiled and Rogue reciprocated

"Come on eat up your breakfast is getting cold." Peter said

"Tell you the truth Ah am not hungry for eggs and pancakes." Rogue said narrowing her eyes a bit

"Well name it whatever you want I will get for you." Peter said without noticing the hint Rogue was giving. She just grabbed his shirt and kissed him and pulled him into her room through the window. And the two were not heard from for a couple of hours. Rogue came down looking for her Daughter where she found Paige and Tabby playing with her on the floor and Kitty sitting in a couch watching them. Everyone was oblivious to her presence when Piper looked up and said "Momma".

Everyone looked up to see a smiling happy and much more pleasant Rogue walk into the room.

"Hello Piper momma's here" she quickly walked over to her daughter and picked her up and started to swing her around.

"And momma is very happy to be back with daddy isn't she" Tabby said trying to get a rise out of Rogue but she was in too good of a mood to care.

"Man why can't we find guys like Peter." Tabby Pouted

"Perhaps your standards are too high Tabby." Amara said "Me on the other hand I like to keep my options open." She continued as she reached over and grabbed tabby's hand in a suggestive manner which of course got Tabby a little flustered.

"UM …. Mara…I …um appreciate the gesture but … I am strictly a…."

Then Amara started to laugh uncontrollably and roll around on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Tabby said still unable to process anything.

"The fact you thought I was serious, you should have seen the look on your face." She continued laughing as Tabby slowly started to realize she had been played.

"Relax Tabby I am completely straight you don't have to worry about anything." Amara said trying to ease her friends panic.

"I am going to get you back for that one day Mara." The two continued to play around on the floor.

A few moments later Peter was coming down the stairs with a very contented grin on his face. He walked over to Rogue and gave her a big kiss on the lips and one on Pipers forehead.

"Dada home" Piper said when she saw her father, Piper then began to fuss a bit and then she did something no one ever saw coming.

"Bad men, hurt dada" Peter thought maybe she meant the bruises on his face but then Peter spider sense kicked in and he knew she meant. A few seconds later a glass was heard breaking and the room filled with smoke. Alarms started going off as the mansion was once again under siege.

Peter grabbed Rogue and Piper and made their way to the hallway that led to the lower levels where the smoke wasn't as bad once He got his family to relative safety he went back to go get the others found Amara and Tabby quick enough but was having trouble finding Kitty. Peter guided both girls to the stairwell and went back for Kitty after a couple of what seemed like minutes he found her passed out on the floor he gently picked her up and brought her to the elevator. When he arrived he found the others and Peter carried Kitty to the infirmary he found a bed and placed her on it luckily Cecilia was down there and she went to work on kitty right away.

"What happened?" Cecilia asked

"We are under attack; she was caught in a cloud of smoke for close to 3 minutes. I go to go back and help keep an eye on them." Rogue handed Piper over to Tabby and left to go with Peter.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah am going with you."

"Not this time I need you to stay and keep an eye them, if they get down here I need to know that Piper is protected."

"You need back up, Peter." Rogue fired back

"He'll have it Rogue." Charles said as he wheeled in to the infirmary with Logan and Beast right behind him.

"Professor man is it good to see you." Cecilia said

"Why didn't the alarms go off or the base defenses activate?" Peter asked

"I don't know Peter but right now we need to focus on the problem at hand."

"Is the mansion surveillance still operating?" Beast asked

"I already tried whatever that gas is they are using is scrambling the electronics." Logan said

"Well I guess our only option is to take the fight them, you up for it Wolvie?" Peter quipped

Logan's only response was to pop his claws.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Peter and Logan were about to leave when smoke started pouring through the vents of the lower levels flooding the hallways and the infirmary.

"Seal up those vents." Logan ordered and try as they might they couldn't keep the gas back it started filling the room Piper started yelling and a gold aura started to shine around her and it radiated outward and surrounded the room in an energy bubble effectively sealing it off preventing any gas from entering and keeping everyone in the room sealed in.

"Piper what are you doing?" Rogue asked her daughter in a mild panic

"Bad men hurt momma and dada, I save" was her reply

"Truly amazing" Beast said mesmerized by the young girl's abilities.

"Well we can't just stay here." Tabby said

"Apparently we can, because not only is she keeping the gas out but she is keeping us in." Beast said

"What about the others up stairs." Amara asked

"They will have to fend for themselves." Beast said

"Maybe I can contact them telepathically." Charles concentrated and was able to establish a telepathic link with Jean.

_**Upstairs-Jeans room**_

Jean had locked herself in her room with Scott and Rachel. She was keeping a psychic shield on the door and vents trying to keep the gas out. Though it wasn't much effort to make them but it was taking its toll maintain them for so long and it was beginning to show as she began to sweat.

"Scott we have to do something I can't keep this up forever"

"Just hang on Jean I'll figure something out"

"Scott I am receiving a message from the professor."

'_Jean are you there?'_

'_yes professor'_

'_are you safe?'_

'_For now, but I am trying to keep a psychic shield around my room but I can't keep it up for much longer'_

'_Who is with you?'_

'_I have Scott and Rachel'_

'_Can you get down to the lower levels?'_

'_we are trapped here professor, the gas is outside the door and we can't risk going out the window with Rachel.'_

"Jean what is the professor saying?"

"He says everyone is gathering in the lower levels, and we need to find a way down there."

Rachel began to cry and scream and Scott went to go comfort his daughter when he noticed she was glowing.

"Jean look at Rachel!"

Jean turned and looked and her daughter was emitting a red aura and Jean could swear it was taking the shape of a bird. Then in the blink of an eye the aura surrounded and engulfed the entire room and the family was transported to the infirmary with everyone else.

"Wow what an entrance." Peter quipped.

"Indeed, care to explain." The professor queried

"I'm not exactly sure Professor but somehow Rachel for lack of a better term teleported us from our room here." Scott explained.

"Remarkable" Beast exclaimed

"Save the celebrations for later people. I got the mansions security cameras up and running it seems the gas is starting to wear off." Logan yelled out

"Good, maybe we can get Piper to lower the force field so we can go out and help." Tabby said loudly

"NO…..bad men no go" Piper yelled

"She's right I got several armed squads approaching the mansion. Defences are still down."

"Professor perhaps we can get everyone down here can you contact them like you did me?" Jean asked

"I can try." Charles said. He took a deep breath and centered his mind and focused on his students

_**Kurt's room**_

Kurt was sleeping soundly when the whole commotion started when he woke up he was surrounded by smoke he was having trouble breathing in it he wanted to teleport but he couldn't see where he was or where he was going but he knew if he stayed there he was going to pass out he concentrated hard and teleported himself out to sea he knew if he fell he would have a safe landing. He was right he found himself in the air above the ocean and he fell 10 feet before he hit the water. He swam to the surface where he was able to fill his lungs with air he looked around and quickly got his bearings and found the mansion in the distance from his vantage point he could see a black helicopter hovering above the mansion dropping troops onto the grounds.

'_Kurt can you hear me'_

'_Ja Professor I can hear you'_

'_where are you?'_

'_I am in the ocean I had to teleport in a hurry and I couldn't see where I was so I teleported here I figured it was safest.'_

'_Good thinking Kurt can you teleport to the infirmary?'_

'_I think so' _

Kurt concentrated and teleported into the room soaking wet wearing only his boxer shorts and smelling like a wet dog. Cecilia grabbed a pair of scrubs and handed them to him.

"Put these on their blue boy." She said as she pinched her nose

"Thank you." he said

"Where you able to see anything when you were out taking a swim there elf?" Logan demanded

"All I saw was a black helicopter dropping troops on to the mansion." Kurt replied

"A black helicopter huh. Did it have an insignia on it?"

"I couldn't tell I vas too far away."

"It's alright; I'll try and contact some of the others" Charles said as he focused his mind once again.

_**MJ and Gambit's room**_

Remy was busy sealing the doors and vents with a roll of duct tape he found trying to keep the room as sealed as possible.

"Remy look there are troops making their way into the mansion." MJ said with slight fear in her voice

"Don't worry Gambit will protect you Cherie."

MJ went and picked up Michael and held him close and he began to cry and she tried to shush him as best as she could. Gambit could hear people on the other side of the door they heard Michael crying and were making ready to storm the room Gambit pulled out his staff and prepared himself for combat but he couldn't risk MJ and Michael getting hurt so he put it away. then things started to get weird the bathroom sink stated to violently shake and water started spraying everywhere. The troops on the other side of the door kicked it in and pointed their guns at MJ and Gambit.

"Hands up" The soldier ordered. Gambit followed the instruction but MJ couldn't as she was holding Michael.

"I said hands up lady" the soldier repeated

"I am holding my son." MJ yelled out

"I don't care if you're holding the baby fucking Jesus, I said put your hands up."

Just then a wall of water rose up and smashed into the two guards knocking them out of the room and into the hallway. The two adults ran out the door with baby in arms not knowing where to go.

'_MJ Gambit are you alright'_

"Professor is that you" MJ asked aloud

'_Yes MJ I am down in the infirmary get yourself and Gambit down here, and bring anyone you come across as well'_

"Right professor. Gambit we need to go down to the infirmary they are waiting for us down there."

"Lead the way."

The two left with their son and checked the rooms looking for anyone they could and then they found Paige, Ray, Jamie, Roberto, Jubilee and Storm they had all hidden in the panic room while the gas cleared.

"Are you guys alright in there?" MJ asked through the intercom

"We're ok what is going on." Storm responded

"The mansion is under attack stay in there you will be safe we will come and get you when it's all clear." MJ shut off the intercom and then the two made their way down to the infirmary.

_**In the van**_

Laura was making her way back from town, she had wanted to extend her wardrobe a little more and when she left this morning she had intended of going alone until she ran into Illyana and Piotr. They decided to go with her. Piotr was driving the van while Illyana and Laura chatted away. Well Illyana chatted while Laura looked out the window annoyed until she saw the helicopter hovering above the Mansion and she knew there was trouble.

"Piotr we got trouble get us to the mansion quick." Laura shouted

Piotr looked and saw that she was right and floored the gas pedal as he switched to his metal form. He approached the gate and slammed through the metal guard door at top speed. The noise caught the attention of one of the squads they pointed their guns at the approaching van and opened fire.

"Illyana stay down" Piotr yelled as bullets ripped through metal skin of the van.

Laura popped her claws and carved a hole in the roof and got ready to jump out.

"Piotr keep driving till you get to the mansion I'll stay out here and take care of these jerks."

Before Piotr could object she jumped through the roof and into a large group of soldiers and she began slashing and hacking away at the soldier's weapons. In the short time that she had spent with the X-men she has found a respect for human life that would have been suppressed when she was with Stryker now she had free will and she chose to only disarm and disable the men attacking her home. She looked back at the van and saw it didn't stop it kept going until it reached the front entrance, and Laura was relieved and hoped her friends were safe.

Piotr got the mansion door and kicked it in the doors went flying off their hinges and he stomped in like a man possessed he looked around and 12 guys with guns all aiming at him.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave now and never look back." Piotr said with such malice in his voice that it could have melted steel. The soldier's response was to open fire but they were all surprised when the bullets just bounced off his skin and ricocheted back the soldiers some dove out of the way while others were hit in non-life-threatening injuries. Colossus began punching and plowing through anyone he could see when he finally knockout the last enemy soldier he started to breathe easy until he heard his sister scream behind him. He looked around to find a soldier had his sister in a choke hold with a knife to his sister's throat.

"Now then big boy we are going to relax or this pretty young thing will have a really bad day." The soldier said "now get your hands up."

Piotr did as he was told but then he smiled and winked at his little sister she caught the signal and teleported behind the soldier and pushed him directly into Piotr's fist.

"Nice work Sestra."

"Go find the others Piotr" Illyana said but then she heard the professor in her head.

"They're downstairs in the infirmary." Illyana paused for a moment she was still receiving communications from the professor. "You better get down there quickly there's something wrong with Kitty.

_**10 minutes earlier – the infirmary**_

"Piper you can lower the shield its Aunty MJ and Uncle Gambit." Rogue said to her daughter she lowered the shield and let them in Peter took a quick look in the hallway and saw it was clear.

"Piper honey there are no more bad men you can leave the shield down." Peter asked his little daughter

"But dada bad men still here." She replied

"It's ok Piper no one will hurt us here." Peter reassured, he took one last look and confirmed it was clear and walked over to Logan who was watching the monitor's.

"How's it looking Logan?"

"Not good webs. They people on every inch of this place." As soon as he said it he saw the front gate explode and the van come driving through and through the roof Laura jumped out and began taking out the opposition. "Then again, we may have a chance." Logan left and hustled to the elevator

Charles was watching the scene unfold as Colossus began knocking out soldiers left right and centre. Then in the background he heard Kitty scream. Cecilia ran to her to see what was wrong.

"Kitty what's happening?" She asked the young girl in a very serious medical tone

"It's the baby something is wrong." She replied.

"Someone help me get her on to the table."

Peter and gambit picked her up and placed her on the exam table and backed away as Cecilia felt around Kitty's abdomen.

"UH OH"

"What is it?...What's wrong?" Kitty asked with great concern

Cecilia took off Kitty's Pants and saw that she was starting to bleed.

"Kitty you're going into labor, but there is a problem. The baby is not in the right position and I can't turn him. We may have to do a caesarian to get the baby out."

"We can't it's too early I am only 7 months along."

"It is a risk Kitty but we don't have a choice."

Cecilia began prepping for emergency delivery and Hank went over to assist.

"Where is Piotr I need him where is he….awwww"

"I'll bring him right down Kitty." Charles responded and everyone left the room and sat in the hall except for Peter and Rogue. No sooner had they started Piotr showed up and went right to Kitty.

"Katya I am here, are you alright?"

"The baby is coming….and it is in a bad position."

"I am afraid that's not all." Cecilia said as she was looking at the ultrasound machine.

"It looks like your baby has the cord wrapped around his neck and is going into distress, I'm sorry Kitty but we have to prep you for surgery. I need everyone out now" Cecilia commanded.

"I am not leaving her." Piotr boomed

"You don't have a choice, go" Cecilia grabbed the anesthetic and began scrubbing up and putting on a surgical gown Hank assisted her.

It took everything Peter and Gambit had to pull Piotr out of the room and into the hall. Where he paced back and forth with worry and fear knowing his child and the woman he loved were in serious trouble.

A few tense minutes later Logan and Laura came around the corner with one of the soldiers that had attacked the mansion. Slung across his shoulder.

"Who are these guys Logan? And are they gone?" Amara asked

"Most of them are still upstairs knocked out, some got away but I don't think they will be back." He answered.

"These guys were obviously military trained" Peter theorized

"Yeah but not by our forces. These guys were trained using tactics I learned in World War2, by the Germans."

"Did you say the German's" Tabby said unbelievably.

"Yeah these guys are HYDRA." Logan said with pure hatred in his voice

Just then Cecilia came out and went right to Piotr.

"How are they?" he asked plainly

Cecilia took a deep breath and steeled herself for the news she had to deliver.

"It's not good…..I'm sorry"


	16. miracles

Miracles

"What don't tell me ….." Piotr got choked up as tears began to form on his chiselled face.

"No they are both alive, but there were some complications." Cecilia was well composed always a constant professional. "You see during the delivery as we suspected the baby had its cord wrapped around its neck it started to cut off oxygen to the brain also he was born premature. I expect him to be physically fine but without further tests there is no way to know how much damage was done. We have him in an incubator right now; the good news is he has a strong heart, like his father."

"What about Katya?" Cecilia's professional veneer cracked a little she took a deep breath and prepared herself to him what happened.

"During the procedure Kitty started to hemorrhage she had lost a lot of blood. She is in a coma she's breathing on her own and Hank is running some test but I suspect she will be fine but it could take a long while before comes out of it. Coma's are tricky business."

"Spasibo Cecilia" Piotr said and the female doctor walked back in to help Hank clean up. Once she did the professor spoke to break the silence.

"I have the utmost faith in Hank and Cecilia Piotr, I'm sure Kitty will be fine."

"Thank you Professor"

"As hard as it is right now we must get up stairs and start clean up and have these men taken into custody will you be alright." Charles asked sympathetically

"Da, I just can't leave her."

"We understand." Charles and some of the others turned around and left the gentle giant to his thoughts. Peter and rogue walked over with Piper in her arms.

"Hey big guy you gonna be ok?" Peter started to ask when the big man's legs finally gave out and he fell to the floor and started whaling at the top of his lungs. Rogue placed piper on the floor and held Piotr as did Peter and MJ who was looking after Michael and Rachel. Laura was standing off to the side. She didn't know what to do she was feeling a lot of conflicting emotions that weren't making sense to her. First was concern and of course sadness over what happened but she started a feel a strong pull like she had to go in and see the new arrival. She quietly picked up Rachel and Michael and made her way into the room. Piper took the distraction of the big man crying on the floor and managed to get to her feet and she began taking her first steps. Rogue looked away for a second and noticed Piper was not where she left her she looked around and found her walking into the med bay.

"Peter Look Piper is walking." Rogue was very happy at first but then she noticed that Laura had Michael and Rachel she kicked up her leg and hit the lock button on the door sealing the others out of the room.

Inside Hank Cecilia where checking Kitty's EEG to make sure there was no permanent damage to her brain when they noticed that they had company. Laura quickly put the two she was carrying down on a nearby table and ran over and shut the two doctors out of the room they were in.

"Up Please" Piper said to Laura

Laura Picked up the little girl and brought her over to the sleeping infant and mother. She then placed Piper on the bed with Kitty. The little girl sat there and just looked at the two and she once again began to glow but not only her so did Michael who was glowing white and Rachel began to glow red and then Laura was glowing grey. Cecilia and Hank had no idea what was going on but it was beautiful. The light began to grow and grow until it encompassed the whole room it became so bright that Hank and his college had to shield their eyes.

Outside the room the others were trying to get in but the door wouldn't unlatch.

"Step aside" said a man with a heavy Russian accent. Piotr went into his metal form and punched a hole through the door and ripped it out when he pulled back his fist. When he did this they all were greeted with a shower of blinding light. After a few seconds the light died down and they all entered the room Gambit went to let Hank and Cecilia out of the locked room.

"What happened in here?" Gambit asked the two doctors but they were at a loss for words and couldn't describe what had just happened. Meanwhile Piotr went over and checked on Kitty and his son and each group of parents took their child into their embrace except for Laura.

"Piper are you ok?" Rogue asked

"I fine Momma." Piper responded in her cheery little voice.

"What did you do sweetheart?" Peter asked

"Kitty hurt….Piper fix" was her only reply

Piotr took his sweet Katya's hand and she quickly began to stir awake as did his son. Hank and Cecilia began to look over their patients.

"Piotr, like what happened?" Kitty asked

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hank asked

"I remember the mansion was under attack and then there was this huge pain in my belly." She went to feel her stomach but something was different Kitty lifted the sheets to find her baby bump was no longer there she looked around the room and saw a little baby boy in a plastic cage with wire leads attached to his arms and body.

"Are you feeling any pain Kitty?" Hank asked.

"No I feel really good actually." Was her reply

"Please excuse me this may seem uncomfortable but I must check something." Hank asked as he removed the blankets from kitty to examine the site of her operation only to find it was completely healed. No wound, no scar, not even a single suture.

"Piper fix" was all Hank heard.

"Yes it seems she has. Everything has been healed truly fascinating" Was Hanks only reply

"Um excuse me but could someone please tell me what is going on?" Kitty emphatically asked of the bewildered people.

Piotr began to explain how she went into labor and that there were complications and that their son was deprived of oxygen for a time and given he is premature there could other types of delays damage.

"Piper help fix baby." Everyone looked toward Piper who was playfully beaming and playing with her momma's hair.

"She is right." Cecilia said as she interrupted the conversation. "It appears everything is fine his brain scans are normal heart rate and bodily systems are operating normally. He's even put on weight."

"Piper how did you do this?" Jean asked of the little brown haired girl.

"Piper fix." It was she was gonna say, it was all she could say.

"We need to tell the professor." Scott said

"After, we still have some loose ends to tie up in the living room." Peter said and they all left to give a hand to the clean-up leaving Kitty alone with Piotr and the two doctors.

_**Upstairs on the front lawn**_

All the soldiers that had been captured by the X-men were still out cold so they weren't going to get any answers from them and the professor was keeping them in a sleep state so if any of them did wake up they weren't tempted to take their suicide pill. Logan was pacing back and forth he didn't like who was coming to pick these bozos up but there was no one else they could get that could handle HYDRA.

"Logan will you calm down it takes tremendous effort to keep these men asleep and your pacing and high anxiety is making it very hard to concentrate"

"Sorry professor I'll try and tone it down."

Just then 2 black helicopters with shield insignia's on them began to descend upon the facilities grounds. Peter and the others arrived quickly after that and were greeted by a surprising but unwelcome sight.

"Hello Xavier, been a long time." Fury said in his cool collected manner

"Hello Fury. We seem to have some people for you." was all the professor said to the master spy. Fury turned to his entourage and shouted for them to take the prisoners into custody. Once they were all taken aboard the second helicopter it took off but Fury stayed.

"Was there something else Colonel?" Peter asked aloud

"As a matter of fact there was a couple of things. A) have you reconsidered my offer of employment?"

"Fury I told you I am done with that life." Peter responded. A few seconds later Natasha Romanov came strolling out from the back of the helicopter and walked right up to fury with an IPAD. Once she did that she walked over to Peter and his family.

"Hello, Pete."

"Widow, I'd like you to meet my wife and daughter."

She held her hand to the woman with the grey stripe in her hair and Rogue took it and shook it out of custom more than civility. Natasha looked the woman over and it almost appeared like she was giving an approving glance.

"You know Pete we should get together sometime I'm sure we could have some real 'fun'." The red-head husked her voice and gave Peter a seriously devilish look.

"As I just said Natasha I'm married." Peter said seemingly unaffected by her advances.

"You say that like it's a problem, here is my number give me a call sometime." She looked at Rogue gave a sexy smile "that goes for you to hell we could even make it a sort of 'double date'." She then walked away with gentle but pronounced sway to her hips that had all the men save for Logan practically drooling. Rogue didn't realize it but she was actually blushing she reached over and took the card away from Peter.

"Care to explain?" Rogue said to her husband who had snapped back to reality.

"It was a long time ago and it only happened once." Rogue was doing everything she could not to rip his head off. She took the card and placed it in her pocket. She didn't know why but for some reason she was actually considering the woman's offer.

"Funny lady" Piper said which got a smile from her father.

"You have no idea little one" Peter said quietly which earned him a glare from his wife

"May I continue?" Fury said as he tried to get back on track.

"Point B) HYDRA has been on the move majorly lately. They have been raiding all sorts of weapons companies, medical research facilities and so many other things that we can't talk about."

"So what are you getting at Fury." Logan growled

"What I am saying is be on the alert this may not be the last time they show up." Fury warned

"I understand, is there anything else Colonel." Charles asked

"Now that you mention it, our satellites have been picking up some rather strange electromagnetic radiation coming from your mansion, care to explain."

"Like you Fury we have secrets of our own that we will die to protect. So if that is all I suggest you leave." Charles said in a very diplomatic tone

"Just one last thing. You haven't by chance seen this woman lately have you?" Fury showed a picture of Cecilia.

"Can't say that I have. Now I think you should leave." Fury turned and walked back to his chopper got in and it took off and disappeared out of sight.

With fury gone the mood lightened a little and the group gave a description of what happened down in the infirmary.

"I see take me down to see them." Charles asked

Everyone was about to scatter when Peter stopped Piotr and asked him how he was doing and what it felt like to be a father.

"To tell the truth I don't know how to answer that. It hasn't really hit me yet."

"Given any thoughts about names yet." Rogue asked

"We tried but Katya and I could not agree on anything. Care to offer any suggestions?"

"How about Ben?" Peter blurted out

"Yeah Ben Richard Rasputin." Rogue finished

"Spasibo I shall run it by Katya." Piotr then turned and left to go see his new family.

"Now as for you little one you have had a really big day and it is way past your nap time" Rogue said to Piper

"No nap, not….YAWN…sleepy" Piper protested

"Of course not" Come on she took Piper and placed her on her chest and she quickly started to fall asleep.

"How about you Mrs. Parker, are you in need of a 'REST'?" Peter said with dangerous intent in his voice

"Well Ah was up kinda Late last night." Rogue returned with just as much danger in her voice. "let me just put Piper down.

They made their way to their house and walked through the door together as a family.

"I noticed you didn't throw that card away. You weren't thinking of taking Natasha up on her offer were you?" Peter asked his wife

"No one knows the future my husband and depending on how well you perform the next couple of days a phone call might be made, but as I said I don't know the future."

Peters jaw dropped to the floor and ran up to their room and started undressing he was not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.


	17. Jean and Scott's big day

Jean and Scott's big day

Peter woke up early as he wanted to get an early workout in before he had to get ready. He got dressed into some sweats and a white T-shirt as he was putting on his shoes he felt something move behind him and an arm snaked its way around Peter's chest.

"Where do you think you're goin' sugah?"

"Just to go get a workout in before things get really hectic."

"Oooh" Rogue pouted "If you wanted a workout all you had to do was ask."

"Jeez woman what has gotten into you lately? Three times last night after we went to bed 4 times earlier that day. And this has been going on for like this for over a month now."

"You drive me crazy sugah. What can I say?" Rogue stated

"Nothing, you two should say nothing there are people trying to sleep." A second voice sounded from the other side of the bed.

"Sorry Natasha." Peter said and was about to free himself from his wife's grasp when he was judo flipped on to the bed and was quickly stripped of his clothes and was pinned.

Rogue whispered over to Natasha and the long-legged red-head began to wake up and had a supremely devilish grin on her face which was closely matched by Rogue.

"Girls. Now we don't want any trouble do we I mean come on there is only so much of me to go around." The two paid him no mention and just got closer and closer every inch was excruciatingly more intense as the got closer to Peter's face.

"Come on can't we all just get along." They said nothing and immediately went to work pleasuring their male pray.

"No, no, no, oh my, yes, yes! YES!" Was all that was heard from the bedroom of the Parker clan. After they were done pleasuring their boy toy Natasha and Rogue sat up on to their knees and faced each other completely naked and held each other closely.

"We have a surprise for you Peter." Natasha said seductively

"Yes, we know how hard you have been working this past while being a hero working with the X-men taking care of Piper and then fulfilling our every need whenever we ask." Rogue said as she caressed Natasha's arm.

"So for today we decided to let you take a break and watch us for a change." Natasha continued and took her arm and caressed Rogues Face and brought her closer to her lips. Just as the two were about to kiss a loud sound blared ruining the moment. Peter looked to his side and noticed it was his alarm clock he reached over and shut it down and turned back to his two ladies only they weren't there he sat up looked around and found he was only dreaming. He lay back down and cuddled with his wife who as Peter noticed was naked. Feeling bold he decided to take the initiative. He rolled her over so she was lying on her back Peter hid his face under the covers and began to slowly pop his head out from them. When peter got to the top he yelled out.

"HERE'S PETEY!"

When he looked up into the face of his wife Peter went into immediate shock when he noticed that the woman who was sharing his bed was not Rogue but his mother-in-law Mystique.

"Hi yah sugah want to play." Mystique said in a perfect imitation of Rogues voice. Peter Began to scream and shot right out of bed.

Back in reality Peter's screaming woke up Rogue who had begun to shake her husband awake. When he did he bounced up to a seated position like he was on a spring. Peter was startled his adrenaline was pumping his heart was thumping in his chest like it was trying to get out until finally he calmed down enough to see he was awake and it was time for him to get up.

"What was all that about Peter you look like you just walked through hell or something'" Rogue asked Peter. Once he got his sanity back Peter explained all about his dream how it began, which got Rogue both flustered and angry at the same time, but it quickly faded when he told her about how it ended then it took everything she had to not bust out laughing.

"Ugh…." Peter said as he got out of bed treating Rogue to a very welcome sight of his naked form. But there was no time for that kind of behavior today. Today was the day that Scott and Jean had been waiting for, it was their wedding day. Rogue was standing in the wedding party so she had to get going and meet up with her and the rest of the wedding party.

"So I'll take Piper today while you and the girls get all dressed up and fancy." Peter said

"You bet ya sugah." Was Rogues reply. She got up and went and got dressed into some comfy pants and a simple shirt. She kissed her husband and went in to feed Piper, she walked in and saw the sleeping angel. Part of her wanted to just let her sleep but she knew better if she didn't wake her then she wouldn't sleep all night. She reached down and picked up her daughter and noticed how heavy she was getting, if she wasn't wearing her nullifier then she wouldn't have noticed since she got a power upgrade courtesy of her daughter. She was growing so fast it was like they blinked and she was almost a year old.

"Hello my ladies." Peter said as he walked out from his bedroom

"Hi dada" Piper said happily when she saw him "Dada, Juice please"

"Eat your breakfast first Piper." Was Peter's reply. But Piper was not having any of it she began to get a scowl on her face she held out her hand and took her father's signature hand gesture and out shot a web-line made of golden energy it wrapped around the Pipers Sippy cup which Peter had poured for her and she pulled on it flew through the air and landed in her hand and she began sipping away on her juice. Leaving her mom and dad shocked and proud.

"You are so your father's daughter." Was all Rogue could say as Piper just smiled at her mother making her Chiclet teeth visible. Rogue looked over and noticed she was running late. She handed the feeding spoon over to Peter kissed him grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

"Ok you promise me no webslinging until your older do you hear me?" Peter said to his daughter which made her laugh. They finished breakfast and the two headed to the mansion.

_**Inside the mansion**_

It was organized chaos in the main hallway as the girls were getting ready to leave for the day. Jean was a nervous wreck of course her mother had arrived yesterday and was beginning to take over everything until Storm came over and told her nicely she didn't need to worry and that everything was taken care of. After a couple of minutes of this everyone was ready and the girls all left first to pick up Jeans maid of honor Taryn and then it was to the salon for hair and make-up.

The guys like always had it easy their only job was to set up the mansion grounds for the ceremony and reception as they decided that a church wedding just didn't really seem to suit them. So they arranged for the minster to come to the mansion to perform the ceremony. They guys had it all set up in record time thanks to the near limitless supply of helping hands thanks to Jamie.

By noon everything was done all that was left for Peter was to put Piper down for her nap and arrange for a babysitter to watch the kids while the adults partied. Just then a green eyed brunette showed up behind Peter and tapped him on the shoulder which startled him.

"Laura! Don't do that, you know it's not nice to sneak up on people like that. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you are looking for a babysitter for tonight." She replied

"Really you want to watch the kids tonight."

"Yeah I think I can handle it, lately I have felt the urge to spend a lot of time with them." Laura replied

"Alright, I'll give you a shot." He handed Piper over and went to go see how Scott was doing.

_**Inside Scott's room**_

Scott was readying himself, in a two hours his life was going to change once again not only was he a father he was about to become a husband. He had just stepped out of his shower and was drying off he got dressed in his Dunhill 3 button tuxedo with a gold satin vest. Scott was readjusting his glasses trying to figure out a way to make them look good with his tux when he got a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called out

"Hey Scott getting nervous?" Peter asked

"Is it unmanly of me to say that I am petrified" Scott Replied

"Not at all. When I got married I was freaking all the time I couldn't stop wringing my hands together remember?"

"Boy do I" Scot said remembering. "I just hope this time we don't have unexpected guests."

"You and I both. Anyway I came here to give you a little wedding gift." Peter reached into his pocket and took out a watch with a leather strap and handed it to Scott.

"Thanks Pete it looks great." Scott said as he put it on.

"Hit that little switch on the side." Peter instructed. Scott did so and he felt a small little buzz on his skin.

"Whoa that feels weird." Scott said

"It will pass in a little while. Now I want you to take off your glasses." Peter instructed

"Pete you know what will happen if I do that." Scott warned

"Trust me Scott"

Scott hesitantly took off his glasses and looked at Peter and realized he wasn't blasting a hole through him.

"Peter what's going on?"

"I have been working on making more nullifiers and I figured you should wear one on your wedding day.

Scott gave Peter a hug an instantly regretted not asking Peter to be in his wedding.

"Hey save the tearful speech for later right now let's get you married." Peter said as Scott's wedding party arrived. This consisted of Logan his best friend Paul and Scott's brother Alex Affectionately known as Havoc.

"Hey there bro it almost time you ready?" Alex asked in his surfer style voice.

"Yeah let's do this." Was his reply.

A few moments later the ceremony began. Scott was waiting at the altar as with his groomsmen when the women began to enter. First was Storm followed by Rogue and then Taryn. Each was wearing a peach floor length off the shoulder bridesmaids dress. The music changed to a nice instrumental piece which everyone knew meant the bride was about to enter, the attendance all stood and looked to the end of the aisle where Jean stood in a white halter style Vera Wang dress. It was simple but it made her look stunning. Jean looked at Scott and realized he wasn't wearing his glasses which made her smile wider than she already was. She and her father began the march up to the altar where Jeans future was waiting for her. When Jean and her dad finally reached Scott Dr. grey handed Jean over and took Scott's hand and shook it.

"You take care of her, you hear me." Dr. Grey said to Scott quietly.

Scott replied simply that they would take care of each other. Scott then turned back towards Jean.

"Where are your glasses?" She whispered

"Peter made me a nullifier." Scott pulls up his sleeve to show his new watch. Jean smiled and the two turned to the minister "by the way you look beautiful." Jean just beamed, how could this day get any better? she thought to herself, then the minister began the ceremony.

"Honoured guests, we have all gathered to celebrate the union of these two fine young people…." Unlike Peter and Rogues wedding nothing happened to interrupt and before they knew it was time to have some fun Peter gathered all the kids together and handed them off to Laura.

"I'll take good care of them Peter I promise."

"I know you will, one day you and I will need to talk we haven't had much chance to do that this past year." Peter said

"Listen Pete I know your DNA was used to make me but let's not blow this out of proportion." Laura said

"What's to blow out of Proportion. How about the fact I have a genetic daughter with one the most hairiest people I have ever known."

Laura just laughed partly at Peters joke. "Well….(chuckle)….during this past year Hank and I have been trying to figure out just how related I am to you all and it turns out that you are only 25% related to me making you like an uncle." Laura explained

"Oh….so I guess you should start calling me Uncle Peter huh?" Peter threw out at his attempt at humor.

"Actually I would kinda like that, if you don't mind?" Laura managed to say, Peter was both honoured and proud to hear her say that.

"I had better get back to the party take care of your cousin and the others alright?"

"You got it." Laura turned around and took the children to the nursery that the professor added on and helped them get to bed.

A few hours later the party was in full swing the music was good the booze was flowing, even Logan was having a good time. At one point he joined in and danced the hustle and even waltzed with Jean a bit, but the big surprise was the fact that he was actually quite good at it. Logan left the floor after the dance and found a seat and began to do his normal brooding routine, when Storm came over and decided to chat him up a bit.

"I think we may have found you a new nickname 'twinkle toes'." Storm said playfully

"Don't even think it Ro." Logan said as he popped one of his beers from his secret stash.

"Mind if I have one of those this beer is severely watered down."

Logan took a surprised look and grabbed one of his beers from under the table popped the cap and handed it to the weather witch. Storm took it and guzzled half of it in one gulp.

"OH…that's good stuff….(belch)….excuse me"

"You're excused" Logan said being courteous. Storm had enough of this she was set and determined to make sure Logan kept having a good time.

"Come on Logan let's dance I know you can." Before Logan could object she grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the dance floor where Flo-Rida's Apple bottom jeans was playing. Logan didn't know what to do at first he saw how everyone was dancing and decided quickly he wasn't going to do that then as he turned he saw Ororo moving to the beat very sexily and for some reason Logan began to get turned on and the next thing he knew he moving in time to the beat and then inching his way closer and closer to her until she basically grinding her hips into Logan's crotch the two danced like that for a couple more dances then the DJ switched to a slow song and Logan was about to walk away when Storm grabbed him and pulled him back. The two danced so close that you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Then Storm did something no one ever thought would happen she kissed Logan full on the lips, Logan was shocked at first then he quickly found himself returning it the two began a very serious make out session which got a few bystanders very hot under the collar while the others just hooped and hollered at the two which made Storm blush as she pulled away from her prey. Logan was seeing stars he hadn't been kissed like that in a very long time. Storm grabbed Logan by the hand and the two disappeared for the rest of the night, where they went no one wanted or needed to know.

After about 1:30 in the morning most of the hard partiers had left so it was decided that it should be wrapped up Peter went in to check on Piper and the others while Rogue went say goodbye to Scott and Jean as they were leaving for their honeymoon in the morning and had a hotel room for the night. Peter walked in to the nursery to find Piper snoring away in her little bed, they were slowly getting her ready to leave her crib as she was growing like a weed and it was showing on her clothes no sooner did they but her new clothes they had to go out and buy her some more which was great for Scott and Jean as they just passed them down to them for Rachel. Peter made sure Piper was sleeping peacefully and for good measure checked the others everyone was there except for Laura who was in the bathroom cleaning up from Ben's late night feeding.

"I remember those days thank god Piper is moving on to solid food." Peter whispered to his Niece. "How were they tonight."

"Aside from Ben and his projectile vomit I say they were as good as gold." Laura whispered back "Ok I'll take Piper back to the house ok." Laura added

"No its ok she can stay here for tonight, what about you aren't you going to bed?" Peter asked but Laura just shook her head.

"Part of my mutation I don't need to sleep much, I'll probably stay with the kids tonight keep a close eye on them besides can you think of a better security system then me." Laura popped her claws to emphasize her point. Peter gave an amused look and slowly and quietly backed out of the room and made his way back to the house. Along the way he saw Gambit and MJ walk into one of their private rooms, obviously they were taking advantage of the alcohol induced good mood they were in and the fact they didn't have to watch Michael tonight. Peter blushed lightly and moved on only to be stopped by Kitty and Piotr in the middle of a serious make out session. Peter cleared his throat playfully.

"You know you two if you're going to do that I suggest you find a room"

"Sorry Peter I don't know what came over us tonight." Kitty said

"Just be careful this time around ok." Peter said

The two just smiled and nodded and went back to what they were doing as they made their way to Kitty`s room.

Peter was making his way down the stairs and found the happy couple was just about to leave for their honeymoon adventure. So Peter walked over and found his wife he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Scott came over and to Peter and Jean went over to Rogue.

"Hey Pete thanks for the watch man I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it Scott it was my pleasure you will find the watch will need to recharge I put a charging station in your bags earlier today also there are a few options you should know about." Peter explained all the functions that the watch had and he included a couple extra units just in case there was a malfunction with one of them.

Jean was thanking Rogue for being in her wedding party even though she had to walk down with Scott's friend Paul. But she didn't care the day was all about Jean and Scott.

"Care to offer any tips on being married." Jean asked Rogue

"Jean please you and Scott have been married long before Peter and Ah, but Ah do have a suggestion." She leaned in close to her ear and whispered something that had Jean chuckling then turning red as a beat.

"Thanks I'll have to try that." Jean said with an evil tone in her voice.

The two reconnected and took off leaving the professor and his girlfriend Lilandra and Peter and Rogue standing in the doorway. The professor wasted no time and got took his Girl to bed, leaving Rogue and Peter alone.

"Man did someone spike the punch or something I mean it seems everyone is horny all of a sudden." Peter said amazed at how many people were getting it on tonight.

"Ah don't know Peter but what Ah do know is that Ah am not very tired. Plus Ah have a big surprise waiting for you at home. Rogue left and took Peter by the hand and Peter willfully followed like a little lost puppy. Once they got to the door Rogue and Peter couldn't keep their hands off each other hell they were barely dressed. They made it up to the bedroom door when Rogue stopped him and blindfolded Peter with his tie. Rogue guided Peter into the room pointed him toward the bed.

"Now just you wait a minute sugah." Peter could hear rustling behind him for a minute and he became very excited.

"Alright you can take off your blindfold now." Peter did as he was told and was greeted with one of the most heavenly sights he had ever seen.

"Thank you god in heaven you are truly a miracle worker." Was all that was said before Peter took off his clothes and made his way to the bed for the night of his life


	18. update

Authors update

Today may 8 2014 is my wedding anniversary

four years today my wife agreed to marry me

I just want to say i wont be updating much today and possibly tomorrow

as we should be spending the time together

so have a good day everyone i know i shall try to


	19. Doors Locks and Mysteries

Doors, locks and mysteries.

_**The mansion the day after the wedding**_

Jubilee woke up late she scrambled to put on her house coat and make her way to the kitchen for breakfast if there was anything left once she walked out of her room she heard the commotion of several of the students. She looked to the sky closed her eyes and shook her head. When she finally arrived she noticed Sam and his sister Paige arguing over who got the last apple in the basket, while Tabby and Amara were busy raiding the leftovers from the wedding. Bobby was attempting to make Pancakes but was failing miserably which earned a chuckle from Jubilee. Jamie was off to the side trying to avoid being hit as there was enough people in the room as it was he didn't need several of his dupes filing the place. Ray was over with Roberto arm wrestling to see who would take Rahne out on a date, apparently Rahne was just trying to get the two out of her hair for a while. Jubilee thought it was best not to interfere so she went to help Bobby with his pancakes.

A few moments later Beast had entered the kitchen and nearly choked on his Twinkie when he saw the mess the kitchen was left in. Thankfully he didn`t need to look far for the culprits as they were all still eating their food.

"What in heaven's name happened in here." Beast exclaimed

"Hey don't look at me or Amara big blue we ate from the leftovers." Tabby said in her sassy tone

"Sorry Beast it was Bobby and I he was trying to make Pancakes and things got a little…messy" Jubilee explained. Beast pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Alright everyone let's get to cleaning up." Beast ordered lightly and everyone obliged except for Ray and Roberto after 20 minutes they were still arm wrestling neither one was backing down.

"Come on you two everyone cleans." Beast said but was quickly stopped by Rahne as she quickly explained it was best if the two stayed like that for a while. Beast caught on and decided discretion was the better part of valor and decided to let the two finish their dual.

After about an hour the kitchen was clean, but Hank was noticing something he was the only adult supervising students. Everyone was missing even the professor Hank was beginning to get worried when Storm came in to the kitchen and grabbed some milk took a drink right from the carton and put it back grabbed some fig newton's and made her way back to her bedroom. Hank quickly stopped her.

"Ororo where is everyone the students are running amok and there is no one to supervise them."

Hank noticed that Storms eyes were slightly glazed over and she looked like she was walking on air as a matter of hank kinda of thought she was literally.

"Oh don't you worry Hankie boy those kids are just being kids let them have some fun today. As a matter fact I think I'll have some fun of my own as well she floated back to her room and opened the door when she did Hank caught a whiff of Logan's cologne drifting from her room and the realization of what happened hit Hank like a lightning bolt and an unwanted image crawled its way into his brain that made Hank shiver. About an hour later Rogue and Peter came in having the same look of floating on air as Storm did.

"Have a good night last night you two?" Beast asked

"Uh huh" was all Peter said

"You two do realize the time right?" Beast pushed further

"Uh huh" was Rogues reply

"Oh beast there is a guest in our house that will need a ride home would you mind calling her a cab" Peter said aloofly.

"No need I'll get my own ride" Beast turned around and saw a tall red-head dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt

"Agent Romanov?" Beast asked

"Not anymore you big blue loveable ball of fur" Natasha said in a little kid voice "I left SHIELD yesterday and I am joining with the Avengers so you don't have to worry about me spying on you anymore" Natasha gave Hank a pinch on the cheek bent down grabbed her back and walked out of the mansion. Even though she seemed to walk a little funny and once again the shiver returned.

"Ah agent Romanov?" A voice said from behind Hank it was the professor.

"Just Natasha please Professor" she replied.

"Natasha would you be so kind as to give my girlfriend a ride home?" Charles asked, as looked at him he noticed the professor also had a huge smile on his face. Hank was getting annoyed now and it seems that some of the students were beginning to notice. They looked behind the Professor and saw his girlfriend walk out wearing the same dress as the night before. The realisation of what had transpired between the two of them was felt by all the students and all of them felt the same shiver that hank had and they all shuddered at the same time, even Tabby. After that MJ and Gambit finally made their appearance as did Colossus and Kitty each of them having a smile on their faces so big you could count teeth. Hank had had enough he threw his hands in the air turned around and went back to his room it was one of those days that he wished he never got out of bed. Needless to say everyone one of the younger students felt Hanks pain and decided to take and follow his lead and they all went back to their rooms each one trying to rid themselves of the mental images they had just witnessed.

_**Jamaica**_

"Scott where are we going?" Jean said trying to figure out where they were as she was blindfolded and she couldn't read Scott's mind as he put his nullifier on Jean as to keep his secret.

"Where almost there Jean." Scot replied. The suspense was killing Jean she knew they were in Jamaica but she didn't know any more than that.

"Alright Jean you can take the blindfold off and welcome to paradise." Scott said. Jean took off the blindfold and saw a beautiful hotel on a white sand beach. It truly was paradise then she noticed the hotels name and shock flooded her system as well as some slight embarrassment.

"HEDONISM 2! Scott do you know what this place is?" Jean asked in absolute terror.

"Jean relax it's not as bad as you think, yes there is some more shall we say risqué parts but you don't have to go there. Although I hope we might." Scott said with obvious evil intent in his voice.

"You are crazy you know that?" Jean said as she was beginning to relax a bit.

"If you think I am crazy now wait till you see the swimsuit I got you."

Jean playfully laughed and slapped Scott on the chest and the couple grabbed their bags and walked in.

Unbeknownst to them a deformed pale skinned monster was watching them from a distance.

"You have your fun Kiddies but soon I will have the last laugh."

_**A few days Later-midnight**_

Rogue was walking in the hallways of the mansion a blank look was formed on her face her nullifier bracelet was off and she wasn't wearing her gloves she walked into the professors room and touched his skin absorbing him then she moved on to Logan's room and did the same she did this systematically absorbing everyone she saw. Kitty who had been awoken by Ben was busy feeding him and saw Rogue wandering through the halls went over to her friend to see what was wrong.

"Rogue are you like OK?"

Rogue turned around and began lunging for Kitty. Kitty just let Rogue phase through her, Rogue stumbled and crashed into a table making a lot of noise which woke Ben Kitty ran away from Rogue she knew something was wrong and she need to keep her distance. Rogue gave chase she couldn't catch Kitty and she knew so she tried to trick her she took a short cut and ended up in front of Kitty. But Kitty wasn't looking and she ran right into Rogue's outstretched arm and her hand connected with Kitty's face. She fell to the ground lightly with ben in her arms Rogue saw the little infant and reached out to absorb him when she was met with a fist in her face from the little male sending her flying through the hallway. Rogue had never felt such strength and decided to leave. After a few hours Everyone began to wake up each looking for answers as to why they all felt so weak then they found Kitty out cold they woke her gently.

"Ugh…my head. WHERE'S BEN? WHERE'S MY BABY?"

"Calm down he's fine" Remy said as MJ Came around carrying Ben in her arms she handed him over to his mother and the two embraced each other.

"Where's Rogue?" Said a voice coming from Patio.

They helped Kitty up and they all went to meet Peter who looking for his wife. They all walked in and found Peter in a near panic with piper in his arms.

"Has anyone seen Rogue?" Peter asked loudly

"Yeah like I have. Last night she absorbed me and everyone else by the looks of it." Kitty explained

"Funny I don't feel that drained, do you know where she is now?" Peter asked

"After she absorbed me it's all a blank."

"I'm afraid rogue is not on the premises. I do now feel her anywhere on the property." The Professor said filling in some gaps.

"Let's check the security feeds maybe we can get some info from that." Logan as he found a security terminal and played back the video. They all saw Rogue walking around like a mindless zombie absorbing everyone even Kitty. They were also shocked when they saw Ben Punch her clear across the hallway. Needless to say some were scared others were impressed.

"Well that answers some questions but where is she now?" Logan asked rhetorically

Peter spoke up. "I might have a way to track her." Everyone just looked at peter to explain.

"After the last time Rogue and the others were kidnapped I placed an emergency GPS beacon inside her Nullifier once I enter the access code we should know where she is."

"Do it" Logan said. Charles was very concerned he knew Rogue would never do this intentionally so he began to theorize that she was under the influence of something or someone. The phone rang bringing Charles out of his thought process.

"Hello"

"Professor it's Scott we have a major problem, Jean is missing."

"That is not all that is wrong, Rogue is gone she absorbed all of us last night and then disappeared."

"Professor I don't like this."

"Neither do I Scott, I'll send a team as quickly as we can."

"PROFESSOR COME HERE!" Peter shouted

"What is it Peter?"

"You're not going to believe this but I have two signals one from Scott and one from Rogue."

"Scott is Jean wearing a nullifier watch?"

"Yeah she is I made her wear it on the way over and I never took it off."

"We have a location on her. We will be sending a team, you wait for them to arrive."

"Right professor." Scott hung up

"Alright we have two objectives one is in Jamaica the other is making its way to looks like Egypt." Logan said as he was giving the rundown.

"We have a small minor problem then." Peter said

"And what would that be webs?"

"We only have one jet. The velocity doesn't have the range."

"Yes I see your point Peter."

"Tell you what, I think I might know someone who would lend us a hand." Peter said

Peter Picked up a phone and dialed Stark industries.

"Stark industries how may I direct your call." The receptionist answered

"Yes hello may I please talk to either Tony Stark or Natasha Romanov please tell them it's a code iron emergency."

A few minutes later Tony came to the Phone.

"Hello who is this?"

"Tony its Spider-man I am with the X-men they are in need of assistance."

"What do you need?"

"We need a ride to Jamaica can you assist."

"Is that all you need?"

"Keep the avengers on alert but we should be able to handle it."

"Be at the airfield in 30 you will have your ride"

"Thanks Tony Spider-man out."

"Well our ride situation is taken care of but who is going where." Peter said

"Right Peter you ride with me Storm Beast Iceman and Gambit, the rest of you will head to Jamaica." Said the Professor. Everyone split up and readied themselves.

* * *

**AN:** so i might have stretched the truth about not posting but still this is not my best chapter but there will be a second one afterwards


	20. Doors Locks and Mysteries part 2

Doors Locks and Mysteries part 2

Everyone was busy preparing for their mission. Peter though he didn't show it was majorly worried about his wife, because of that he didn't notice MJ standing behind him.

"Hey Pete."

"MJ!... You scared me, what is it? Because I don't have a lot of time."

"Pete I know you are worried about Rogue but can you make sure Remy comes back." MJ said with a pleading in her voice.

"MJ? What's wrong"

"I just have this terrible feeling that someone…." She trailed off. Peter reached for his friend and gave her a hug.

"Hey relax ok I will do my best to bring him back ok." Peter promised his friend she turned around and left the locker room with Peter right behind her.

"I'll be watching the kids with Laura while you're gone."

"Thanks MJ." Peter went the opposite direction and joined up with the others while MJ stood in the hallway saying a silent prayer that the man she loved would come back to her. She reached to her ring finger and slowly turned the diamond ring that Gambit had given her around on her finger she cried a few tears and left to go look after the children.

_**In the hanger**_

Peter arrived and noticed Kurt had joined them.

"Kurt what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be joining the others on their way to Jamaica?"

"Kurt has volunteered to join us." The professor said as he rolled towards the ramp to the X-jet

"She may be your wife Peter but she is also Mein sister." Kurt said as he teleported into the Jet.

Peter got in and took his seat at the control station that peter had installed a few years ago. From here he could access the internet, mansion security, co-ordinate battle plans and access the tracking system for GPS chips in the nullifiers. As well as monitor radar and other keys systems if need be.

"We're all good to go professor." Storm said as she turned over the engines for the jet.

"Alright let's get going." The hangar door opened and the jet took off vertically towards Egypt.

_**Stark industries airfield **_

Tony was waiting by his jet for the X-Men to arrive he walked in and secured his special briefcase. Just as he finished a van pulled up beside the jet and several people got out mostly kids. Stark recognized Logan right away and walked right up him.

"How you doing Logan, long time no see. What's with the kiddies you running a daycare on your spare time."

"I always knew there was a reason I didn't like you Stark." Logan growled

"Alright team check your equipment and get aboard wheels up in 5." Logan ordered as he entered the cabin. The team consisted of Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Rahne, Amara, Tabby, Kitty, Paige, Sam and Piotr.

"Thanks for letting us use the let Mr. Stark." Kitty said "How has my dad been doing this last little while."

"Tell you the truth Kitty I had to place him on administrative leave for his own good. The man was stressed out and we found him one day drinking alcohol while on the job."

Kitty lowered head in sadness she knew her father was heading in a downward spiral but she never knew how far he had fallen. She promised she would meet up with him once this mission was over.

"We're all aboard Logan lets go." Tabby said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Right Logan got on the plane and made his way to the Pilots seat when he noticed a red-headed former super spy sitting in the cockpit.

"What are you doing here Widow?"

"I am helping I owe you that much."

"Besides did you think I would just hand my jet over to you and a bunch kids with no questions." Stark said to Logan." Let's get going Natasha.

The jet Roared to life and then taxied down the runway was off for Jamaica.

_**The X-jet –Approaching Egypt**_

Peter was watching the GPS screen and it was still transmitting at that moment it was his life line to his wife.

'Just stay safe Anna I'm coming' Peter thought to himself then the radar started blaring.

"Professor we have an unidentified object on our radar approaching on our six at a high rate of speed."

Charles fried reaching out with his mind to see if he could find out who it was but he was met with a psychic wall only a few people can keep Charles out like this and given everything that is happening he had an idea who was out there.

"I have a feeling I know who it is Peter but as to his intentions we can only wait and see. How long till we have contact with Rogue." Charles asked

"We should be in Egyptian airspace in 10 minutes." Peter informed with that everyone got ready for a fight they were flying into the unknown and they wanted to be as prepared as possible. They entered Egypt and followed the signal right to the Sphinx. Charles began to feel a great dread forming in the pit of his stomach. The plane landed and the ramp lowered allowing everyone to exit then shortly afterwards the unknown object made itself known. A large metal sphere landed and opened to reveal the master of magnetism himself.

"Hello Erik."

"Charles."

"What brings you here?"

"My business is just that mine. Suffice to say I have reasons for being here." Magneto walked away and began to approach the sphinx as he reminisced about the last few days that led to this encounter.

_**Two days ago – one of Magneto's bases**_

"Where is Mystique?!" Magneto hollered through his base

"Sorry boss haven't seen her in a long time." An Australian accent responded

Magneto could feel something was wrong for the past few months the Earth's magnetic field had changed, not enough so that any machine or instrument could detect but magneto could sense the subtle changes. Add to the fact he was having very vivid and disturbing nightmares about a giant plunging the world into darkness. A sound coming from the communication terminal brought magneto out of his daydream and he answered the communication.

"Who is using this channel?"

"Magneto this is Mystique I have found something in Egypt that could help in your cause I will be waiting for you." the transmission ended leaving Magneto confused. However he could not ignore something that could help his cause.

"Pyro I am leaving, you are in command until I return." Magneto ordered

"In command of what mate, our ranks haven't really been swelling lately." The crazy Aussie said which earned him a glare from the senior mutant.

"Hopefully when I return that will change." Magneto left the fire-starter and prepared for his trip.

_**The present-Egypt**_

Magneto could feel the presence of metal he reached out with his power and tried to pull it to the surface but all it did was shudder the ground.

"Easy Magnus don't strain to hard this structure is far too heavy even for you to lift there is another way follow me." Charles said Magneto raised Charles chair and helped it glide over the sand.

"Here it is." Charles said

"How do you know about this place Charles?" Erik asked his old friend

"It would take too long to explain just know that I have dreaded this day for a long time." Charles retorted. When the approached the chamber door they were shocked to find it was unsealed and three people were inside a man and two women. One was woman was Mystique the other was rogue who seemed to be in some sort of trance. The man had tattoos on his face and had no hair dressed in desert robes.

"Rogue!" Peter shouted and leapt for his wife only to be stopped by a powerful force-field erected around the trio. Peter fell off the field and lay on the ground stunned for a moment but got his senses back quickly.

"I wouldn't recommend you do that again." The man said

"Who are you?" Charles asked

"My name is Mesmero loyal servant and sole surviving member of the cult of En Sabah Nur."

_**Jamaica**_

Scott was waiting for his team to show up he paced along the deserted airfield that was designated for their landing. Scott looked to the sky and saw the plane coming in for landing. He moved out of the way and a few minutes later the passengers began to off load.

"Man I am so glad to see you guys." Scott walked over to Logan and prayed the feral mutant brought some answers.

"Logan man I am so glad to see you"

"Like wise summers what can you tell us"

"Not much I am afraid. We were having a great time one night and then the next day she was gone." Scott kept some details secret as they were highly personal but remembering brought a huge smile mentally to Scott's face.

_**Two days earlier**_

Scott and Jean were having a wonderful time they hadn't visited the other side of the resort where the more adventurous guests went but Scott was trying hard to get Jean to go. Of course in the last three days the two hadn't left their room much and the only reason they did was that they were hungry and they needed a break. Scott on the other hand used last night's "diversion" to finally convince Jean to not only try on and wear the swimsuit he bought her but to go towards the forbidden side of the resort as Jean had named it.

"OK Scott you wanted to see me in this new bikini, well just remember this" She stepped out of her robe and let it fall to the ground. "Be careful what you ask for" Scott's mind became pleasure locked in front of him was his beautiful wife standing nearly naked wearing a purple reflective foil G-string bikini.

"I take it from your expression you approve."

"Ghua glug uuuuuuuuuuuuh" was all Scott could muster his brain was mush and judging by the fact that every man that passed by was either tripping falling over themselves or just plain brain dead with lustful thoughts Jean couldn't help but smile. They had spent the day on the beach when Jean became frisky once more having all these guys ogle and become putty in front of her was making her feel good hell Hugh Hefner who was vacationing there for the week had given her his card and told her to call him. Jean grabbed Scott by the arm found a secluded spot on the beach surrounded by plants and trees, ripped Scott's swim trunks off as well as her nonexistent bikini and the two had at it right there on the beach for hours until sunset where the two finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion. And that's where they stayed for the night when Scott awoke he was alone he grabbed his shorts and headed back to the room. He figured she woke up and decided to get a shower and some more tasteful clothing on but she wasn't there Scott searched the whole resort and found nothing that's when he began to worry and called the professor.

_**The present**_

"Don't worry shades we'll find her." Logan said

Scott turned back toward the entrance of the plane and saw two other people who weren't students come out.

"What are they doing here?" Scott asked loudly

"They wouldn't give us the plane unless we took them with us." Tabby answered

"Besides you could use my help." Tony said as he placed his suitcase on the ground.

"Because thanks to some ingenious help from your resident neighborhood Spider-man we have a GPS lock on her location, but as I see you have no means of tracking said signal so that where I come in." Tony reached for his case turned two handles and suitcase became a mobile Iron-man suit.

"Jarvis are you online?"

"Yes one moment sir" The AI responded "Locating signal and triangulating, signal locked location is 5 miles due west of our current location."

Everyone gathered and followed the billionaire in hopes of finding Jean well and unhurt.

_**Secret laboratory**_

Jean awoke she found herself tied to a bed her vision was blurry and she had a major migraine. She tried to work her hands free but the bonds were too tight she looked around and noticed she was in a converted warehouse she felt cold and then she noticed she wearing her purple bikini that Scott had bought her and she felt very exposed. Jeans Vision began to clear and she noticed a man with a white jacket standing with his back to her.

"Don't try and escape your shackles are made of Adamantium and the drug I gave you will render your mental powers useless for the next few hours." The man said

"Who are you what do you want?"

"Well I have what I want which is you, but as to who I am well you should know the answer after all you and your friends did this to me." The man turned around to show an albino skinned man with yellow eyes and dagger like teeth. "Oh what's the matter don't you recognise me. Oh that's right you and your friends didn't see what happened. Well let me refresh your memory. You remember a few months ago when you and your girlfriends were taken hostage and one of the men who had taken you was a doctor remember."

"Yes" Jean replied

"Good, well as you might recall I had taken DNA sample from you and your children, well during the ensuing struggle of your rescue I was thrown by an explosion into my lab table exposing me a an unknown mixture of your children's DNA and laboratory chemicals resulting in a mutation and this sinister form that you see before you now."

"So why did you take me?" Jean asked

"Well my dear through months of research I have found that the same process that resulted in my glorious transformation can be replicated I just need the right mixture of DNA and chemicals and I will have an army of titanic proportions unable to feel pain, stronger then 20 men, invincible to any injury. All I needed was your Genetic code you see my soldiers need a strong psychic influence to calm their more animalistic tendencies."

"You're mad"

"Maybe but I a product of what you and your friends made me once I have the binding agent my army will seek your friends out and wipe them from the face of the earth and once they are out of the way no army no force on this planet will be able to stop me from shaping the world in my image."

Just then the door to his lab blew off its hinges and a man shaped robot flew in through the debris and blasted Essex's lab table and destroyed all his research.

"NOOOO!"

"Sorry doc your research has been confiscated in favor a more human friendly project"

"X-men go!" Scott shouted and they all advanced Essex was prepared for this he hit a switch on a nearby panel causing several containers with his prototype soldiers incubating inside. They woke up and began charging at the youngsters. Logan popped his claws and began to slice and dice his way through the army of freaks that was headed his way.

"These guys are tough everyone but let them have it."

Piotr switched to metal form and began pounding and punching as did the rest of the team. Scott made his way over to Jean and tried to free her but her shackles wouldn't break even with Scott blasting away with his optic blasts didn't even singe them.

"Scott the keys are in his desk." Jean said

Scott turned around and found a desk close by, he rifled through each drawer until he found the key he unlatched her cuffs and got her to safety while the others tried to finish the fight with Essex's army.

"They are unstoppable no matter what we do they just back up and attack us again." Jubilee Said

Logan was hacking a slashing but it did no good he took a look around only Piotr, Jubilee, Scott, Jean, Stark and himself were fighting all the others were knocked out.

"Got any bright ideas their Stark because we could use one about now."

"That guy said they were essentially a mush of our children's DNA even Laura's so how would you kill her?" Jean shouted

"Better question how do you kill me?" Logan retracted two claws on one hand and swung at one of the monsters throat and his head came clean off and the body fell to the floor in a heap.

"That's it, cut off the head and the body dies." Logan shouted

Stark got an idea "everyone down" he ordered he charged up two laser cutters on his gauntlets and fired them in a swirling motion cutting the heads off all the monsters at once.

"Nice move, should of used it sooner" Logan said

"One time deal then it burns out." The others had started to wake up from the beating they took Tabby woke up and saw what Jean was wearing and whistled loudly.

"Jean nice swimsuit did you go to the dentist for it?" all the guys who were awake all looked at Jean and aside from Logan and Scott everyone had their jaws on the floor even some of the girls.

"Um Scott I don't suppose you brought something for me to wear did you?" Jean said as she suddenly became very embarrassed.

Logan was cleaning up the mess making sure those things that Essex made were not going to come back when his communicator went off. He answered the call and waited for the response on the other end.

"Logan this is team one we have recovered Rogue…but we have some bad news the professor and Storm they are gone." Beast said with a melancholy tone in his voice.

_**Egypt**_

"The cult of Apocalypse." Charles said

"That is right my lord waits to rise for when he does all who are worthy will become born anew and those who are weak shall perish." Mesmero said "Now witness the final door is about to be unsealed and my master shall walk the earth once again."

"Rogue stop I know you can hear me, Rogue!" Peter shouted in vain there was no getting through to her.

"Place your hand upon the pedestal and the door shall open." Mesmero commanded, but Rogue just stood there.

"Why doesn't she obey?" Mystique asked

"Because I wasn't commanding her I was commanding you. You shall unseal the door." Mesmero reached out with his mind and willed Mystique towards the pedestal.

"You said Rogue is the final key that her power will release Apocalypse." Mystique said trying to fight the control over her.

"I lied" Mystique placed her hand on the pedestal and she could feel herself being drained away, then she felt like her body was very heavy like the gravity of earth was growing she looked down and saw her body was quickly turning to stone. And before she could even scream her body was encased entirely and she was frozen. The door unlocked and a large black Pyramid rested inside. The edges of the Pyramid began to open and a gas vapor began to pour out Mesmero walked in and mentally directed Rogue where to stand then he released his hold on her. Rogue woke from her trance and she looked upon the form of an old decrepit old man. She was about to run away but the man moved and grabbed a hold of Rogue and she began to feel every power she absorbed every personality even her own began to slip away like she herself was being absorbed. Then the man inside began to rise his body began to fill with revitalized strength and power energy surged through him like a capacitor.

"I live again tremble mortals for the Apocalypse has come!"

"Lord Apocalypse I Mesmero last of your followers welcomes you to this time and I offer myself to serve as you see fit."

"You have done well but now you are no longer required." With a snap of his fingers Apocalypse made Mesmero's head twist at an unnatural angle breaking the man's neck he fell to the ground dead instantly.

"I have slept for two thousand years and now I seek my horsemen for they are near." Energy began to surge through him again and it spread outward striking everyone in the vicinity. Each was experiencing pain like they had never known and then a blinding flash of light shot forward encasing the professor Magneto, Storm and the stone form of Mystique. Then in an instant they were gone, leaving those who remained wondering what had happened. Peter got shook his head to clear away the fuzzies and ran to Rogue to see if she was okay.

"Peter what happened? Ah feel so weak."

"Shush…..rest you're going to need it because I think the end of the world has begun."


	21. the horsemen cometh

The horsemen cometh

Peter and the others managed to get back to the X-jet. They were sore and felt like they had just ran a marathon. Beast got to the control console and called Logan in Jamaica.

"Team one to team two come on in."

"We read you, go ahead"

"Logan this is team one we have recovered Rogue…but we have some bad news the professor and Storm they are gone." Beast said with a melancholy tone in his voice.

"Roger recommend we regroup with you immediately."

"Agreed."

"Team two out."

Peter was Carrying Rogue she felt like she had no strength, Peter laid her down on a bench of the X-jet and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"What happened Hank and where is the professor and Storm." Peter said trying to sort out what just happened.

"I suspect that the professor and Storm have been taken by Apocalypse, he sees them as worthy of being his horsemen. Just as the professor feared." Hank summarized

"Ok so what's the plan?" Peter asked

"For now we wait, Logan and the others will be here shortly, it's curious though all of us seem to be completely drained and you are still able to move without much effort."

Peter looked and noticed Beast was right everyone was out cold from exhaustion Peter felt like he could still keep going.

"Yeah just like back at the mansion after everyone was drained I felt like nothing happened to me." Peter thought about it hard and from out of nowhere an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe it's my blood." Peter said aloud

"Explain please Peter."

"Think about it what is the one common thing that all of you share, you're mutants I am not. My powers were given to me."

"Intriguing hypothesis Peter here help me to my Lab." Beast asked

Peter picked up Beast and took him to his lab station on the jet. Beast took sample of Peter's blood and began to analyze the sample.

"Of course why didn't I think of it sooner." Beast exclaimed at the top of his lungs "in your blood I found traces of several types of radiation one of which is Gamma radiation according to your results the gamma irradiated cells somehow repel the energy that has all affected us making you partially unaffected by his energy drain."

"So how does that help us?" Peter asked

"For now it means your blood will give us a fighting chance if he decides to engage in battle." Beast grabbed a transfusion kit and started to draw a lot of blood from Peter.

"Maybe I should start calling you Count McCoy you have taken enough of my blood to have a vampire buffet."

Beast began to take the blood and divide it up into equal samples and placed them all in a delivery system and injected himself. At first nothing happened but then Hank began to feel better he felt strong and he was soon back to normal.

"Here Peter inject Rogue with this and then help me with the others." Peter took the syringe and injected it into his wife she began to stir and wake up almost instantly.

"Peter? Ugh I feel strange" Rogue said

"Just take it easy give it a few minutes and you should be back to normal."

"What happened." Rogue trying to fight off the massive migraine that was forming in her head.

"Long story short we are in trouble, the professor and Storm have been taken and so has Magneto and Mystique." Rogue stiffened when she heard that name.

"What do we do now?" She asked feeling just as helpless as everyone else now.

"Hank and I we have to keep injecting people with my blood." Rogue looked at him disgusted. "I'll explain later besides what are you looking at me like that for we have shared a lot worse in the past." Peter waggled his eye brows suggestively and left to go help Hank. Rogue was starting to feel better and decided to check the news and see if there was anything that was happening that everyone should be aware of, when she turned on the TV she was assaulted with images of strange occurrences happening all over the globe large spheres surrounding famous Pyramids had begun to show up and try as they might nothing could penetrate the fields. Rogue turned and left the jet to tell the others about what was happening.

"Hank, Peter we got some strange stuff going on here." Rogue yelled out and everyone came running in.

"It seems whatever Apocalypse's plan is it has begun." Beast said.

Something was nagging at Peter there was something about those energy fields that seemed familiar to him then it struck him like inspiration from above, he went to his station and activated the professor's private satellite and began scanning the energy signature.

"Oh my god!" Peter yelled out with pure terror and horror.

"Vhat is it Peter?" Kurt asked

"That energy I knew I had seen it before."

"Where?" Hank asked

"At Empire state university the day I got my spider powers. This energy field is the same composition as the radiation that gave me my abilities."

"So what you're suggesting is….." Hank was cut off by Peter.

"He plans on turning the world into mutants"

"Would that be so bad Mon Amis?" Remy said

"You don't get it Gambit the process that created me is exceptionally painful and put incredible strain on the body, my abilities were given to me by a spider which died shortly after it bit me if I had stepped into that field without any protection it would have killed me."

"So what your saying is that anyone exposed to that field will die." Rogue asked

"No most of the planet's human population will die plants and some animals won't be affected and neither will most mutants. Namely those young enough and strong enough to withstand the process but I estimate we are looking at a 90% reduction in the human mutant population. It's a mass genocide."

Beast went to his com panel and tried calling Logan to update him on what's going on.

"Peter what about Piper and the other children will they be?..." Rogue asked out of fear for her child's safety.

"I don't know Rogue I suspect given that she has already been exposed to this kind of radiation from me I suspect she would be fine but I can't be certain."

Peter tried the best he could to put his wife's fears to rest but he wasn't going to lie to her he did that enough already.

_**Back at the mansion**_

MJ was pacing back and forth in the nursery, she couldn't relax and the feeling in her gut kept growing bigger and bigger.

"MJ relax you stressing out is not going to help anyone especially the children."

"Your right Laura, I can't help it."

"Look go and take a walk, get a glass of warm milk, do something to clear your head because your no good to anyone here in this state."

"Alright see you in a bit." MJ walked out of the nursery and made her way to the kitchen for something to drink. Inside the nursery Laura was doing her best to keep an eye on all the children when her dulled spider sense started tingle slightly not enough to warn her of danger but it was still there. Piper was on the floor crawling around when she and the other children felt the same thing as Laura a definite change in the environment. Piper looked up and standing before her and the others was a kindly looking old woman bathed in light.

"Hello little Piper it's been a while since we met last." She said

Laura couldn't believe her eyes there standing in front of her is May Parker.

"Hello Laura though we never technically met I would like to welcome you to the Parker family."

"This is impossible you shouldn't be here your…."

"Dead, don't worry my dear one day it will all make sense but now I have something I need to do." She knelt down and looked at Piper. "I'm sorry for the heavy burden I am about to place you child but it must be done."

May began to glow with energy and it began to surround the room bathing everyone in it. MJ walked back in to the nursery only to be given such a horrible shock that she fainted right there on the spot.

_**Egypt**_

Peter was watching his radar screen when he got a transponder signal of the Stark jet on final approach. A few minutes later the Jet landed and everyone disembarked. When Jean stepped out she was still wearing her bikini as the emergency had forced them to leave without her getting a change of clothes which of course earned a few double takes and eyes bulging even from Peter which he got promptly smacked in the back of the head by his wife for it. Jean quickly made her way to the jet and found her spare uniform and changed before things really got out of hand.

"So what happened to Chuck and Ororo?" Logan asked taking immediate command upon his arrival. Which he got the full run down on everything and the potential threat to the globe. Tony was hearing everything and was quickly deducing a way to neutralize the field.

"Jarvis access the X-jet computers and analyze the data they have collected in regards to this energy field."

"Right away sir" the AI set work on the request. "Analysis complete sir"

"Is there any known way to counter the effect of the field and render it useless?"

"Checking sir. According to available data a large detonation of low yield Gamma radiation should offer the desired effect."

"That makes sense based on our findings it seems Gamma radiation is the only weapon we have to use against Apocalypse." Hank said agreeing with the AI's findings.

"Then I say we set the hulk upon him he would get the job done" Tony said

"That's like using a shot-gun to kill a fly and would you want to try to rein him in after the fight is done."

"Good point besides no one can find him these days, it seems he has dropped off the face of the planet" Tony said

"Even if we did have him we don't know where to send him apocalypse has not made his move all we know is what he plans to do not how he is going to do it" Peter said, they were truly stuck but then Peter's spider sense went off like a million times stronger than he has ever felt. The ground began to shake and open up everyone looked and saw the sphinx carefully rise from the ground to show the hidden structure beneath.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tony said

Just then on top of the sphinx was Apocalypse only instead of an old man there stood a massive hulking purple skinned force of nature. He reached out his hand and from the top of the sphinx a large metal cylinder rose. Apocalypse stretched out his hand and then inside the X-jet all the electronic equipment went haywire and every single monitor and TV Screen began showing the same image.

"Here me People of Earth I am En Sabah Nur I have been given a holy task I am to bring order from chaos….."

Tony was going through his systems, like the X-jet his electronics were going haywire and he was trying to stop the feedback. But he was able to receive the transmission and he knew that it was broadcast all over the globe.

"In 10 of your hours a massive wave of energy will cross your planet there is nothing you can do to stop me or this wave those of you who are strong enough will be changed and given sanctuary within this new Eden and those of you who are not strong will perish. This is my decree there is no force that can stop me, there is nothing you can do. For the Apocalypse has come."

Then the transmission ended and Apocalypse began powering his equipment. Shortly later Tony's suit began to come back online.

"OK that was ominous so what's our game plan." Tony asked in his normal arrogant tone

"Is there a game plan I mean what can we do?" Tabby asked

Hank took stock of the situation and began forming a theory.

"We know he is vulnerable in some way to gamma rays and that said gamma rays should disable his bases across the globe only thing is we cannot create a gamma bomb fast enough to be effective and even if we did we have no means to deliver it."

"Let me stop you there blue boy, if a gamma bomb is what you need I just so happen to have several in stock" Tony said

"What are you doing with gamma bombs" Scott said.

"I was bored one night and built three for the fun of it." Tony sarcastically responded

"Well that still leaves us with a delivery problem." Peter said

Natasha spoke up, she informed them she still had contacts in shield and they would be able to help.

"I am not sure but it seems we have a plan." Tony said

"No we have half a plan sure we can disable his pyramids but what's keeping him from just reactivating them once the bombs go off?" Kitty said

"Us" Scott said with renewed determination.

"We have to stop him, Tony your suit is too easily compromised by Apocalypse's abilities and we need you to go and arm your gamma bombs."

Tony nodded his head usually he would have loved to get in on this fight, but he didn't have time to upgrade his armour and arm the bombs. So he took off at full speed pushing his armour to its limits and made his way back to his mansion in California.

"Widow take the jet and get to shield as fast as you can have them prep a delivery system. Go!" Scott ordered she got in the Stark jet and took off.

"What about us fearless leader what is our job?" Logan said

"We go after the big fish." Scott looked towards apocalypse and opened fire with his optic blast only to have it ricochet and deflect off an invisible force field. It got his attention he turned his gaze upon the X-men and floated down to their level.

"Why do you attack me? I am as far beyond you as you are beyond these pitiful humans do you not long for a world of peace? Well I am the instrument of that peace I shall remake the world in the image it was supposed to be."

"Save us the speech, Bub we know what you plan to do and we can't allow it."

"Logan calm down getting angry won't help anyone." Rogue said

"Alright tell you what I'll make you a deal if you stop this crazy plan and give us back our friends we won't make kabob's of your sorry ass." Logan said as he popped his claws

"You are not worthy of my time." Apocalypse held his hand and fired a blast right into the heart of the group scattering the X-men everyone rolled away from the blast and took a defensive stance.

"You are nothing but insects to me, come my horsemen deal with these annoyances while I prepare the road to our future." Apocalypse rose into the air once more and a large cavern opened and four figures walked out which caused severe shock to the young team, for in front of them was Magneto, Mystique, Storm and their leader and mentor Professor X. However they all looked different they all had the blank look on their faces and their eyes were white and they had electrical leads surgically attached to the heads and bodies they looked like mindless drones.

"Go my horsemen, show them the price of defiance."

The four of them approached the young student's intent on destroying them when a strange light shone down from the heavens and struck the ground in front of the group. When the light cleared five people were standing in the crater it formed. They looked to all be in their early twenty's dressed in matching clothes the woman in the centre then spoke.

"EN SABAH NUR, YOU THREATEN THE VERY EXISTENCE OF THIS PLANET. WE CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS STOP THIS MADNESS OR SUFFER THE ULTIMATE FATE."

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME THIS TIME, YOUR ANCESTORS COULD ONLY LOCK ME AWAY I AM ETERNAL I AM FOREVER." Apocalypse began to laugh maniacally

"We'll just see about that." The girl in the centre said

"Not that were ungrateful for the help but who are you?" Peter asked

"I would love to answer your questions dad but we are about to get very busy." The girl replied

"Did she just call ya dad?" Rogue said confused

"Yes I did mom it's me Piper."


	22. The rise and fall of Apocalypse

The Rise and Fall of Apocalypse

"Piper it can't be." Rogue whispered to herself. She looked upon them all and quickly surmised who each of them were. The girl on the far left was Laura as she didn't change much but she did have a more mature appearance she looked more proud and determined. The next one beside her was Ben Rogue gathered as he had black hair like his father. Also like his father he was tall almost 6 foot 4 he towered over all them like a noble guardian and was he ripped the man probably had a 60 inch chest and had a rigid jaw. Then the girl on the far right by process of elimination had to be Rachel though not very tall like her parents she was beautiful. Bright red hair only about 5 foot 5 but she was very athletic based on her muscle tone. The male next to her was Michael and boy did he take after his father, brown hair rugged good looks and his whole aura just screamed of sexy confidence. Rogue even blushed a little but it quickly faded as she remembered who it was she was looking at. Then there was Piper all grown up she was the perfect blend of Rogue and Peter with one difference she stood at 5 foot 10 and had her father's eyes but Rogues hair brown with a streak of white running through it, she also had high cheekbones and porcelain skin. They were all dressed in Yellow and Green leather outfits except Ben's shirt had the arms cut off and Michael wore a trench coat just like his father. And across their chest bore a giant X the emblem of the X-men . Rogue was quickly brought out of her observations as Apocalypse held his hand out and started firing energy bolts at the large group on the ground. Peter sensed the attack and grabbed Rouge and moved for cover. Everyone moved as quickly as they could but some were caught in the concussion and were thrown from the battle field and were knocked out .

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOUR FIGHT IS WITH US" Rachel yelled towards Apocalypse. He then floated down to the ground and stood before the chosen warriors.

"Indeed it is, I was imprisoned for 2 millennia. Your ancestors though they were rid of me all they did was by you time." As soon as he finished speaking a force field erected itself cutting off the X-men from their young saviour's. "This time I will make sure no one escapes this time my victory will be assured. Go my horsemen destroy them."

The two groups lunged forward towards one another. Apocalypse just stood where he was, confident his minions would be more than enough for them to handle also he couldn't afford to be distracted all his concentration was being diverted to controlling the pyramids across the globe. When the two opposing forces clashed each warrior had an equal counterpart to duel with. Rachel was locked in psychic warfare with the professor. Laura was locked in a fist fight with Mystique. Ben had his hands full with Magneto and Michael was engaged with Storm. Piper ran through the mêlée and stood before the massive hulking figure of Apocalypse.

"Ha, ha, ha….." He chuckled lightly "you dare face me alone little child, you are nothing to me, I am a god." He said mockingly in to her face.

"Don't you ever just shut up." Piper said as reeled back and clocked Apocalypse right in the jaw knocking him back a few feet. He reached up and felt his jaw and moved it back into place as she had dislodged it, he then stood up and reached forward to fire his blast at her only for nothing to happen.

"Not going to work. I nullified your powers well at least some of them anyway." Piper said gloating over the kneeling mutant in front of her. "Now are you going to give up or are we going to get nasty."

_**Shield HQ**_

Tony had arrived with the three Gamma bombs and went to work arming them. When fury walked in to his lab.

"Stark, I hate to do this but I have been ordered to place you and these weapons in custody."

"Very funny Fury what are you going to do next ventriloquism." He said as he continued to work

"This is no joke."

"Care to explain" Tony said as he looked at the one eyed director of SHIELD.

"My superiors have been made aware of the potential devastation these devices are capable of also they don't want to run the risk of potentially millions of people being exposed to Gamma rays we already know what that could lead to." Fury explained

"Tell your people I have no intention of doing that." Stark made the last modification to his bombs and closed the housing. "You see I have been analysing the energy fields constantly and I have adjusted the output to emit a pulse not an explosion it should neutralize the effect of the mutation wave."

"I see, but my orders still stand I have to take you and these weapons into my custody for further examination and possible disarmament." The two alpha males stood against each other each growing more annoyed with the other until…..Fury cracked. "However they didn't say when I was supposed to arrest you, like say in several hours from now which by that time you should have destroyed any and all Gamma powered devices, thereby making their orders irrelevant. Now how can I help?" Tony smiled under his faceplate and tapped a couple buttons on his arm and a holographic display was illuminated.

"These need to be delivered right into these key points and quickly so we need fast jets." Tony explained

Fury looked at the devices and a plan began to form. "Can these be mounted to a bomb rack?"

"I can change them so they can be." Tony replied

"Then I think I have just the thing."

Fury took Stark to an old hangar bay where Fury keeps some old relics from his past. Hey mad his way to an area where shield keeps old planes and jets and stopped in front of three old F-14 tomcat's.

"What are these?" Tony asked with disbelief in his voice

"These my dear friend are F-14 e Tomcat's."

"I know that Fury I helped design them remember but you can't be serious these things haven't flown like ever."

"You see officially SHIELD cannot assist you my orders are clear we can't give any support what so ever which means no troops, no guns, no Heli-jets. these however have been decommissioned I took three of them for my own personal enjoyment."

"And if any of your superiors happen to catch a video feed of said jets delivering a highly controversial payload you can claim plausible deniability." Tony finished "What about pilots?"

"They are being brought in as we speak, they should be here in a few hours." Tony looked at Fury and tapped his non-existent watch to emphasise they were on the clock.

"Hey finding qualified pilots for these planes is harder than it looks."

"Jarvis estimate time needed to convert the bombs get the planes armed and ready for flight plus delivery of payloads, based the jets top speed?" Tony asked his AI counterpart.

"Estimated time for parameters given is 9 hours 30 minutes."

"Cutting it kinda close there Fury."

"Hopefully our friends out there can stop it before they are needed." Fury turned and looked at his jet fleet. And went to find a ground crew to prep his jets.

_**Egypt **_

The fight between the two titanic armies waged and the X-men were helpless to stop it.

"We need to find a way in there" Scott said frustrated with the situation as he saw it.

"What can we do there is no way inside that field." Peter said "Unless." Peter rushed off to the X-jet and started crunching numbers on his computer and came up with a solution.

Inside the fight was pretty much a stalemate Laura was matching every move that Mystique was throwing then mystique decided in her mindless way to use her new enhanced abilities and morphed into several versions of herself. Laura was not impressed for she herself had a hidden mutation enhancement given to her by May Parker. She stood back Popped her claws and closed her eyes when she did her claws began to glow a bright grey color and when she felt fully charged she brought her hands together and swung out creating a small wave of energy that sent every copy of mystique twirling into the ground. Mystique was stunned by this and it was all Laura needed to finish this fight, Laura leapt high into the air and plunged her claws right into Mystique's abdomen the glow from Laura's claws began to pour into Mystique. Whatever she was doing was interrupting the hold Apocalypse had over her and she was slowly being freed when a she was all of a sudden hit by a powerful psychic fist knocking her to the ground, the two women were out for the count and out of this fight. On the other hand the Psychic war between Charles and Rachel hadn't gone very well for the young girl she was using every attack she could think of but the Professor was more of a challenge then she realized. Charles seized the opportunity and summoned forth his warrior construct (a psychic wave so focused it takes on its own shape) the construct took the form of a Roman Gladiator. Rachel was beginning to falter she had never anticipated this kind of power.

'_Don't give up, he can be beaten.'_ A voice in her head said she looked around and saw Jean was communicating to her psychically.

'_Mom I don't know what to do he so strong.'_ Rachel responded

'_Then use my strength take it and use it'_Jean focused all her strength and Rachel used it she could feel the strength of her mother it was the most incredible feeling and suddenly she became engulfed in the power and it became so intense Rachel couldn't keep it all in and she began to forge her own warrior construct that of a giant phoenix. Rachel focused all her strength and sent forth the power of her mind into one giant attack. Charles was not prepared for the enormity of the attack and his construct fell to pieces and Charles was knocked down and out of the fight. Rachel fell to the ground totally spent by the attack and she too passed out.

"DAMN IT PETER WE NEED TO GET IN THERE" Scott yelled and Peter came rushing out.

"I know what we can do but you're not going to like it."

_**SHIELD HQ**_

"Jarvis ETA until launch." Tony commanded his AI

"Tomcat's are taxiing as we speak time till first drop off 45 min."

"Good, well Fury I've done all I can it's up to them now."

"All we can do now is pray." Fury replied

"I never figured you to be a religious man Fury."

"Sometimes you have to believe in something bigger than yourself" He replied "We have a satellite over Egypt and were receiving a feed want to go check on your friends?"

"Thanks."

The two go and see the feed and the results are not encouraging. They see several of the X-men are out cold and others trapped outside another force field.

"This doesn't look good." Tony said

"Stark do you know who those five are?" Fury said

"No I have never seen them before, but it looks like they are on our side."

"Excuse me sir but our first Jet is approaching its target." Jarvis interrupted

"Fury bring up our first jet"

Fury did as he was asked and they all watched as the jet approached its target it was on final approach and then released the package and pulled away. The device landed and activated the Gamma device seemed to be working the field was beginning to dissipate when something happened. The field seemed to change and then the Gamma wave generator began to short out and then it was dead.

"SHIT ….. it never occurred to me that it would change frequency." Stark was hopping mad for his inability to foresee this event.

"If we sent the other two packages what will happen." Fury asked

"It would be a waste of time the exact same thing will happen I am sure of it."

Fury took a look at the feed from Egypt and noticed that the grey skinned creäture was down to one knee. "Give me a playback!" Fury ordered

Fury saw that during his fight with the girl the big man suddenly fell to his knees at the same time as the bomb went off.

"Did you see that?" Fury asked but Tony only shook his head

"When the device went off Apocalypse got weak it was like he felt the attack" Fury explained

The wheels in Tony's head were working on overdrive.

"Fury recall the planes have them refuel and head for Egypt." Tony got on his communicator and tried getting a hold of anyone on the X-jet.

"What is this about Stark?"

"Tell the jets their new target is the sphinx."

_**Egypt**_

"What do you mean?"

"My blood has trace radiation in it we all know this I suspect that if I bleed on the shield it will make a small opening for a few seconds."

"You're right I don't like it." Scott said

Michael was busy with storm she was proving a worthy adversary all He could do was keep her attacks at bay by creating water shields around him she was to nimble in the sky and evade his attacks like she knew they were coming the inspiration hit, he formed two large balls of water and sent them into the air. Storm dodged each with ease but what she didn't see was the water balls changed direction and became flat like a wave crashing on a beach the wave struck storm in the back knocking her to the ground. Michael then sent the next wave crashing down on top of her keeping her on the ground Michael then charged the water with his powers. Storm thrashed inside the wave as the energy inside began the free Storm from his control. Michael kept pouring all his strength into keeping here in place but she was strong, eventually the control over her was released but Michael was exhausted and passed out. That left two combatants on either side. Piper was holding her own but at the same time she couldn't gain the advantage, but the fight with Ben and Magneto was turning out to be very destructive Magneto was taking everything Ben was dishing though Magneto was old he was durable.

"I'm sorry I don't wish to hurt you." Ben said

Magneto grimaced and focused he took all available metal and twisted them to fit into a makeshift suit of armor that he placed around himself he lifted his arm and forced the metal away like a bullet. Though Ben is strong he is not bullet proof however he had another trick up his sleeve he held his breath and focused. The projectiles just flew through him as if he was a ghost, Magneto just cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Little gift from my mother, and here is another he held his breath again and phased not only through solid matter but gravity lost its hold and he began to float he focused on his feet found something solid to push off and lunged toward Magneto. Erik was ready for the blow as Ben got closer he prepared himself for the blow that was to come only nothing came Ben phased right through the armor and grabbed Magneto and kept going the two phased out through the other side. Ben focused all his energy into his fist and it began to glow with blue energy the two titans fell to the ground and Ben struck Magneto with such force dust flew into the sky Ben stood tall while Magneto was defeated. Kitty was watching from outside the field with such pride in her eyes.

"That's my boy" she said with tears forming but then Ben was blindsided by a blast from Apocalypse Kitty yelled as she saw her boy on the ground not moving. She looked back at the final two and saw Piper in a choke hold unable to break free.

"You may have stopped my horsemen but you have only delayed the inevitable for I am the instrument of destiny." He said the girl who was about to pass out. All she could do was weakly swat at the monsters arm. Peter and Rogue watched in horror as their daughter struggled to stay alive. Alarms went off in the X-jet indicating an incoming transmission.

"X-men come in this is Iron man do you read."

"Go ahead Iron man and give us some good news" Peter answered

"Well I got news I'll let you decide if it's good or not. The attack on the pyramids was a bust the Gamma generator didn't have enough bang for its buck."

"So far I am not hearing any good news Stark." Peter replied

"We have been monitoring your fight with Apocalypse there was a moment when he dropped to his knees almost like he was in pain."

Peter recalled that moment and was trying to figure it out one moment he was standing like a stone against anything Piper was throwing at him then the next he fell to one knee.

"We suspect he is somehow connected to each pyramid almost as if he was powering it himself. When the Gamma device went off the pyramid seemed to for lack of a better term change its frequency to counter the effect."

"Is there a point to this Stark because we're running out of time?" Peter chimed in

"I am redirecting the remaining two jets I suspect that if he felt the attack from clear across the globe then how would he feel if the device went off right beside his head." Tony finally explained

"And you think it will work?" Peter asked

"It's a calculated risk but I just don't see any other options."

"How long?"

"The first plane will be there in 2 minutes the second one will be there 5 minutes after that."

"So we have to keep him busy for 8 minutes shouldn't be a problem." Peter said with strained sarcasm

"Just whatever you do don't get caught in the blast wave. It may be a low yield device but it will kill you." Tony warned

Peter signed off and ran outside to get everyone into the X-jet.

"GET EVERYONE INSIDE THE JET NOW!" Peter yelled and the team picked up everyone and ran into the jet.

"What's Going on webs?" Logan asked

"We have a really big party popper about to land on our heads. Stark is sending his Gamma bombs right at us."

"But Peter what about Piper and the others?" Rogue asked with concern for her daughter

"There is nothing we can do for them right now…except pray."

2 minutes later the first jet was coming into view the X-men had all joined inside the Jet it wasn't much but it would provide them with some protection.

"SHIELD control this is white knight preparing to deliver the package over."

"Roger that white knight be advised this is a danger close op, we have friendlies on the ground."

"Roger control, danger close acknowledged" The pilot hit the release and the device fell right where it needed to go and detonated right beside the force field.

Apocalypse didn't see what hit him the device sent a lethal dose of radiation right into the power system. Apocalypse fell to both knees as the pain racked his body after 30 seconds of bombardment the shield collapsed and the device shorted out. Piper took this opportunity and lunged at her enemy she hit him with punch after punch knocking him around all over the place. Peter walked up to the shield and reached out to touch it and received a mild shock.

"The field is still up but it is not as strong I bet we could break it with a joint effort. I'll warn you though for some of you this will hurt." Scott opened his visor to the fullest it would go and fired as strong as he could Tabby had woken up as did Jamie he started making hundreds of his dupes while Tabby supplied him with plasma bombs that he threw in rapid succession almost like a machine gun system Piotr and Rogue began pounding away at the shield. Piper on the other hand was really taking it to her foe but he recovered and caught her fist and punched her with his free hand. Apocalypse stood up and wiped his jaw as it was slightly bleeding.

"Why do you resist I am destiny incarnate you do not have the power to stop destiny." He bellowed loudly.

"What you are is deranged you believe that the weak are not worthy to live but how does one judge strength. You are not god." Piper responded

Apocalypse charged forward ready to end this fight when Piper took on the trademark hand motion her father is famous for and fired a gold energy beam directly at the arm of the towering goliath. It struck him right at the joint by the shoulder and the arm disappeared. Apocalypse yelled out in pain, and piper dropped to one knee she was getting tired and she didn't know how much she had in her left.

"Scott less than a minute before the next jet" Peter yelled out as he kept punching the field but getting nowhere.

"Everyone watch yourselves." Scott reached for his visor and ripped it off and let the full force of his optic beam pour out of him the field began to flicker and bend and Scott kept pouring it on and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Don't give up Scott your almost through." Jean encouraged and Scott gave it one more push Tabby was forming the biggest plasma charge she could muster.

"Cyclops you ready here comes the big one she threw the bomb and combined with Scott's blast the field collapsed.

"Everyone grab who you can and get them back to the jet" Logan yelled out as he ran for Michael and storm Jean focused what strength she had left and lifted her daughter and the professor through the air. Peter swung over with Rogue to pick up Laura and mystique While Piotr ran to get Ben and Magneto. Peter looked up and saw the jet, he picked up his wife with the two others and strained with everything he had and threw them clear across the battle field.

"Peter what are you doing?" Rogue yelled

"I'm going for Piper." He fired a web-line and swung over to his daughter as the demon of doom thrashed around driven mad with pain from missing appendage.

"Time to go" he said to his daughter

"Dad?" Piper said weakly

Peter looked up and saw the jet veer away as he dropped his payload he fired a short web-line and stretched it and handed it to Piper.

"Hold on tight" he let it go and piper took off like a shot.

"Peter!" Rogue yelled at the top of her lungs.

Peter went to jump out-of-the-way but it was too late the device landed and detonated bombarding both Peter and Apocalypse with the blast wave. Apocalypse yelled in torment as the radiation penetrated every cell in his body. Then the giant fell to the ground and 30 seconds later the device shorted out. Everyone ran forward to help their friend when they arrived they found Peter alive but breathing very slowly and shallowly.

"Peter talk to Meh." Rogue said tear freely flowing from her face

"Dad, dad come on. It's me….don't do this to us we still need to you." Piper pleaded

Then in the distance the group heard rustling and in front of them they saw Apocalypse get top his feet and stand defiantly at the small group of hero's

"You….pitiful….fools…..I cannot be stopped….I am forever." The giant spouted but everyone could tell he was hurting.

Piper stood up from her fallen father and walked with renewed determination with her four compatriots.

"I am SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" Piper screamed and she began to glow gold. Laura walked up beside her grabbed her hand and she began to glow grey and likewise with Ben, Michael, and Rachel the each began to glow their individual colors and Piper began to focus everything she had all her love all her power all her contempt and focused it into one giant energy pulse and she fired it right behind Apocalypse and a giant vortex began to form.

"What have you done!?" Apocalypse yelled out, and the five responded in perfect sync.

"We have opened a doorway to send you where you cannot harm this planet or its people ever again."

The gravity of the mini Black hole began to grab at the beaten mutant and despite his strength could not hold his place and was slowly falling back toward the rift.

"EN SABAH NUR" Piper yelled one last time. "GO TO HELL!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and with that defiant gesture the evil would be tyrant was sucked away and was gone from this plane of existence and the singularity closed behind him.

The five hero's broke apart and Piper ran to her father.

"Dad" She grabbed his hand and as Rogue pulled his mask off.

"Piper… is it really you." Peter said strained

"Yeah dad its me." Tears forming in her eyes as she knew he did have long.

"I am so proud of you and I am happy to see you grow into a very beautiful woman." Peter said as he winced in pain.

Peter turned his head and was gifted with a very pleasant sight as his aunt May began walking toward him.

"I can see Aunt May she has come to take me home" Rogue was crying with full force and she looked up and to her surprise she saw her too. And so did everyone else.

"Aunt May how I have missed you I am ready to go now." Peter said

"Not yet my dear son there is much for you still to do but you have done well and for that I am here to give you a gift." She laid her hand on Peter's chest and grabbed Piper's hand with her other and a heavenly white light began to shine through them into Peter. After what seemed like forever the light died down and May was gone leaving Piper Peter and Rogue sitting on the ground. Peter's eyes began to flutter and he woke up.

"Dad."

"Peter"

"(Cough, cough) ugh did anyone catch the licence plate of the truck that hit me." Peter said as he got to his feet

"Peter you're okay." Rogue said as she jumped up into her husband's arms and kissed him with everything she had.

"It's good to see you dad" Piper said as she wiped a tear away from her face

"It's good to be seen, but you missy." Peter said in his best Ricky Ricardo voice "Have some serious explaining to do."


	23. answers and questions

Answers and Questions

"You missy" Peter said in his best Ricky Ricardo voice "Have some serious explaining to do."

Piper just rolled her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Remind me why you married him again?" Piper said sarcastically

"There are a number of reasons but mostly because Ah love him." She replied "But don't change the subject we need some serious answers young lady."

"I suppose your right. As you know we five were chosen by whatever powers that be to stop Apocalypse the only problem was that we were too young this event wasn't supposed to happen for several more years somehow En Sabah Nur altered his destiny and tried to complete his plans before we were old enough to stop him." Piper explained

"The powers that be could not change our fate the way Apocalypse changed his. So their hands were tied, and they were all set to let Apocalypse win, but May Parker couldn't let that happen" Rachel said explaining even further. "She gave us a gift to ensure the survival of this planet and your destiny."

"She made you older." Peter said

"Not exactly." Ben chirped up which got Piper red in the face at just hearing his voice which of course got Rogue's attention. "She not only made us older she gave us all the knowledge of the next 15 years. Thus allowing us to use our powers with perfect control."

"Unfortunately it won't last." Michael said "May had found a way to give us our full powers and age us to the age you see us at now, however she didn't want us to grow up without a childhood so she made it only temporary."

"What do you mean temporary?" Jean asked the group

"In the next few hours or so we will revert back to the way we were before." Laura explained "The four of them will go back to being babies and me…. well I'll be a little less experienced." Laura said with a wink and a big grin at Logan, which brought a shiver the mutant's indestructible spine.

"Think of it this way you get a small glimpse into the future of who your children will be." Piper said as she turned to her parents. "Now can I get a hug because I almost lost you today dad." Peter walked up and grabbed his beautiful daughter and held her tight then a few moments later Rogue joined in and Piper's eyes went wide and she jumped back looking at her two parents with a look of partial disgust.

"OH MAN! Can't you guys keep it in your pants?" She bellowed.

The two looked at each other with a bit of confusion and looked back at Piper.

"Oh that's right you guys won't know yet, well I guess I won't get in too much trouble for telling you this but you're going to need a bigger house as she walked up and patted Rogue on the belly.

"Man it figures, not only do I get a full mental picture of what you two have done but you give me a little brother in the process. This is not fair." Piper walks away with her hands flailing in the air.

Peter and Piper look down at her belly and Rogue begins to wonder if it was true and how her daughter knew before she did.

"Don't bother asking me how I know because I can't tell you. If I did you would have too much knowledge of the future" she explained and the two accepted it at that.

"The same could be said to you two" Rachel said as she pointed at Scott and Jean and the look of pure terror and surprise came over the both of them.

"What did you think would happen, especially when you make mom where that ridiculous swimsuit you bought her." Both Scott and Jean turn red as beets at the mention of the purple bikini; but they both smiled at their daughter and pulled her in for a huge hug.

Gambit who had been knocked out the whole fight had begun to wake up and make his over to the small group that had formed.

"Ugh….What hit me? Gambit feels like he was attacked by a large microwave oven." Remy said as he describes the feeling of being warm on the inside and having his skin feel cold. He looks around and notices some new faces. "Who be this lot? Gambit is very confused."

"Thanks a lot dad makes me feel so wanted." Michael said with obvious disdain in his voice towards his father.

"Michael?" Gambit looked at his son in disbelief "This can't be my Michael" Gambit said with much scepticism. Michael reached into his jacket and pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them in a way that only Gambit could then he through the deck high in the air the cards spread out in the air and Michael did little flip maneuver and caught all of them before the first one even hit the ground.

"Proof enough for you." Michael said as he stared back into his father's black and red eyes.

"My boy, it is you but how?" He asked openly

"I afraid I don't have time to explain it again our time is beginning to run out so I'll leave the explanation to the others. It's good to see again dad." Michael said as he turned around to head back to the group "Oh by the way when you guys get home mom will be passed out and she might seem a little… different"

Ben stood and walked over to his mom and dad and Kitty knew instantly he was her son.

"Ben I am so proud of you" Kitty said as she looked to her son's face which was difficult for her as he towered over her, hell he towered over Piotr it seemed like.

"Thanks mom, I just hope I didn't hurt magneto too badly." Ben said and Piotr understood all too well. Since his powers manifested Piotr has had to take constant care to never lose control even for minute as someone could get hurt around him, such is the curse of super strength. Piotr stepped away from Kitty and took a long hard look at his son taking in the powerful man that now stood in front of him.

"My son, you have done well and brought great honour to me and your mother. Spasibo"

"Vash privetstvuyetsya" he replied Ben then took a spaced out look and realized his time in this form was beginning to end "I have to go but do not worry you will see me again." Ben walked away and joined Michael who was sharing a rather intimate glance with Rachel. Rachel turned back to her mom and dad and held them close gave a kiss on the check to both of them and whispered in their ear.

"Remember the future is not set and neither is the present and your love is forever, never forget that." She then walked away and joined the others. Laura walked with Logan over to Piper and her parents.

"Well I guess our time is up cousin time to go back to baby food and diapers." She said with a smile on her face.

"Don't remind me; and what are you grinning about." Piper said as she looked at her cousin

"Oh nothing just relishing the fact that soon I can lord over you once again." Laura replied

"Hey don't forget chronologically I am older than you so show some respect to your elders." She deadpanned.

"Hey in the 15 years of knowledge you have in your brain had I ever let you down?" she smiled

"No you haven't." Piper said as she looked back at her parents preparing herself for her goodbye to them. Laura took the opportunity and addressed Logan.

"I know my being here was a big shock but one day you will let me call you dad." Laura placed a hand on Logan's arm and walked away towards the others.

"Hey, mini me…." Logan yelled out and Laura looked behind her at her father.

"You did good." Logan said with a little nod and Laura accepted it graciously with a smile and continued her walk. Piper was having a difficult time saying bye to her parents but she didn't know why it wasn't like she was really going anywhere just going back to her normal younger self but Rogue asked her something that really helped break the tension.

"So are we to expect wedding bells in say 20 years?" Rogue asked with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"Wh…..what do you mean mom?" Piper stammered out

"You and Ben, hell you would have to be blind not to see the attraction coming off you two." Rogue which put Peter in instant protective mode.

"What can I say mom I like my men big, tall, and handsome. Besides can you blame me he is so cute." Piper said which Peter responded with an "I'm locking her up in her room till she is forty" which earned a smile from his daughter. She gave her parents one last kiss and hug and said "I love you guys I'll see you in 18 years." She broke the hug and joined the rest of the group. The five stood together in a line and Piper gave a little wink and the five began to glow their respective colors and when the light died down the four babies and Laura were back to the way they were. The parents moved over to their children to find them all asleep, they each picked up their children and made their way to the X-jet. Once they had squared away the children they made their way over to the professor and the others who had begun to wake up.

Charles was the first to speak "What happened to us?"

"Apocalypse took you and turned you into his personal lap dogs." Hank explained as he was doing a quick assessment of his friend's physical health. Charles took a moment and too sort his thoughts and an overwhelming fear began to flow through him.

"Hank, we need to get back there is much we need to prepare for."

Magneto had begun to wake up and took a few moments to adjust to what had happened. He got to his feet unsteadily and walked over to his friend.

"Charles my friend are you well?"

"Yes Magnus I am fine."

"We have both seen the events of things to come. You now know that your dream can never come to fruition. I offer you one last time join me and usher in a new era for our kind." Erik Pleaded

"Magnus you and I have seen much but you know I must follow the path I believe is right."

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought, however I wish you well." He turned and walked away and he looked down at the still unconscious form of Mystique.

"She has betrayed us all, however I would not wish her upon the courts of humans I shall take her and see that justice is done." Magneto said. He reached out his hand and a metal sphere encased her and it floated into the air and hovered. Magneto turned to his friend and his assortment of students gave a small nod and stepped into a sphere of his own and the two lifted into the air as vanished from sight.

Logan went to Storm and picked her up and carried her to the jet and Jean telekinetically carried the professor and once everyone was safely secured they left for home.

_**The mansion**_

Cecilia was walking up from the med lab as she was told to stay behind and prep the medical wing for massive injuries before they left to fight Apocalypse. She was walking past the nursery when she saw MJ lying on the floor she quickly made her way over to her and rolled her on to her back and Cecilia was shocked MJ's normal red hair and green eyes were changed. Her hair was now reddish blonde and her green eyes turned a bright red and Cecilia could feel heat radiating from her in fact she was almost burning her it was like she was on fire she went and grabbed a gurney and got her down to the lab and starting working on finding out what was wrong with MJ. About 10 minutes later the X-jet arrived and everyone poured into the infirmary and Cecilia was busy. Normally Hank would give her a hand but being he was one of the injured he wasn't much help, thankfully most of the injuries were simple bumps and bruises with the odd concussion. But Cecilia's main concern was with Charles, Storm, and Peter. After a very thorough exam of the Professor and of storm, Cecilia was reasonably sure they would be fine however she had no background to base it off of the only thing she could say was that they were in perfect physical health. She then made her examination of Peter once she was dressed in a radiation suit though she didn`t feel she was danger but when dealing with radiation of any sort it would be best to take precautions. She did a standard physical followed by blood work and a Geiger scan to make sure there was no residual radiation.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving this room for a while until we figure out if you're ok or not"

"Great doc just what I need. Can you do me a favor and check Rogue out she and I received a bit of shocking news today."

"What kind of news?"

"The kind that could mean that we are going to need a bigger house in about 8-9 months." Peter said

Cecilia walked out and found Rouge and lead her to her husband.

"Hey there handsome." She said through the speaker screen.

"Hey yourself. Listen I told Cecilia about what Piper told us once she gets the tests back we will have a better understanding of what to prepare for so she is going to take some blood and test it ok." Peter said reassuringly.

"It sucks your stuck in there Ah mean didn't May fix you with whatever she did." Rogue whined

"Best to be on the safe side." Peter said as Cecilia took some blood and started the test

"This will take some time so if you will excuse me I have to go tell a certain someone about his fiancée." Cecilia said as she walked out the room the two looked at her as she left leaving them confused as to who she was talking about.

In another med bay Remy was holding Michael in his arms as he stared at the mother of his child.

"How is she?" Gambit asked

"Tell you the truth I don't know physically she seems to have undergone a forced mutation and I can't even begin to make a guess about her mental state. But if her temperature keeps going up she is not going to survive."

Michael began to fuss a little and started to wave his little hands around and the pipe burst from a nearby sink and it began to float around the room until it encased MJ and then it turned to ice. Cecilia was both scared and impressed because whatever Michael did was causing MJ's temp to drop.

"Well thanks little dude you seemed to have done the trick I suspect now she will be fine physically and once the professor is checked out I recommend he do whatever he does to check on her mind. When are you going to tell them you asked her to marry you?"

"Gambit will tell them when she is awake it only be fair."

Cecilia just nodded and left to check on the others.

_**2 days later**_

The Professor rolled himself to the patio he had much weighing on his soul and he wished to inform his X-men of what he saw while he was under the influence of Apocalypse. He looked around at his students happy in the fact he guided them to have such rewarding and fulfilling lives. Peter and rogue were happy as they found out they were pregnant once again as were Scott and Jean. Beast was preparing some papers on mutation and the medical effects it can have within the medical community and Cecilia was doing her best to help him. The younger students of course were growing at phenomenal pace. MJ had the biggest surprise apparently as she explained when she went to check on the children she caught the tail end of the mutation event and caused her latent mutation to take permanent effect essentially making her a mutant, with the ability to control fire. Hank surmised that the water powers she had previously were really an extension of Michael's power working through her it was as good an explanation as any but he was also happy to see that Gambit has finally learned a lesson on responsibility and asked MJ to marry him. Kitty was away with Piotr and Ben to help get her dad into a rehab facility. All in all things were going well the professor turned around to address all his students.

"Thanks to you all we have avoided catastrophe, it was not without its price, however. But Steel is forged through fire and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this because I have glimpsed it in the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges still await us, but I saw some who have been our enemies become friends. And, with a heavy heart I have seen the dearest of friends become the most terrible of enemies. I saw my X-men grow and change. And of course I saw that some people never change. But one thing was clear that no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-men will always be there ready. And of that I am proud.

* * *

AN: sorry for the long update had a very busy week had to travel out of town for a cousins wedding had to get my car fixed and so here it is my final chapter i just need to know if you would like me to continue the story or do a prequel on how Rogue and peter met please let me know


End file.
